SERIE D'OS DU JEU: VENEZ ECRIRE AVEC MOI!
by kadronya
Summary: Venez lire les OS créés à plusieurs, résultat de mon petit jeu "Venez écrire avec moi!" 1er Os: "Vampire ou fantasme?", 2e: "Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière", le 3e: "Sweetheart Girl" Bonne lecture!
1. Venez écrire avec moi!

**VENEZ ECRIRE AVEC MOI !**

**.**

**J'aime écrire et ai toujours voulu écrire à plusieurs **(Ninie a d'ailleurs réalisé mon rêve du quatre mains en me proposant d'écrire avec elle, l'OS "L'évolution d'une drôle de chenille")** et en parcourant le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon **(où je suis l'une des modératrices)**, comme à ma vieille habitude, une idée m'a traversé l'esprit:**

**Et si je lançais aux membres du forum un défi, celui d'écrire avec moi une histoire de l'univers de Twilight sans connaitre ni la trame ni la fin (puisque moi-même je ne la connais pas)!**

**J'écrirais, pour commencer, seulement le début et vous laisserais écrire un peu avant d'ajouter mon grain de sel!**

.  
><strong>Chaque personne qui souhaite écrire (même si c'est juste une phrase!),<strong>

**Rendez-vous à mon atelier :**

**http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/f173-l-atelier-de-kadronya**

**Cliquez ensuite sur le défi n°1 qui n'est pas terminé.**

**Lire ce qui a déjà été écrit puis avertir les participants que vous prenez la suite avant de la poster dans un nouveau message en n'oubliant pas de colorer sa partie d'une couleur différente de celui du dessus avant d'écrire à la fin, entre parenthèses, son pseudo (qu'on sache qui participe)!**

.

**Par exemple:**

.

"Le rêve"

J'ai fait un rêve très bizarre cette nuit (kadronya [écrit en noir]).

En effet, j'ai rêvé que je me promenais toute nue dans le lycée et que ça avait lancé une mode que même le proviseur suivait à la lettre (auteur participant n°1[en couleur rouge]).

A mon réveil, j'ai même failli partir sans vêtement mais après avoir croisé Charlie dans les couloirs dans mon plus simple appareil, j'ai vite fait demi tour!

La honte, quand même!

Mon propre père m'avait vu, moi, sa belle car bien formée fille de dix-sept ans, à poil parce que mon rêve m'avait fait rêver! (auteur participant n°2[en couleur vert])

etc...

.

.

**Vous voyez, ça peut vraiment être sympa à faire car on ne saura jamais à l'avance comment va tourner l'histoire!**

.  
><strong>Bien évidemment, vous avez le droit de tout faire: Changer de point de vue, écrire un (début ou fin de) lemon, faire tuer un personnage, de terminer l'histoire... Car vous êtes les AUTEURS DE CE QUE NOUS CREONS TOUS ENSEMBLE!<strong>

.

**Pour toutes les personnes qui n'ont jamais écris et/ou n'osent pas se lancer, ce genre de petits jeux d'écriture est pour vous même si les auteurs "confirmés" sont bien évidemment acceptés dans mon atelier (plus on est de fous, plus on rit !)  
><strong>**  
>La seule chose que je refuse, c'est les critiques! On est là pour se faire plaisir, pas pour se prendre la tête !<strong>

**Vous avez le droit de corriger les erreurs de grammaire, d'orthographe des autres, tant que vous ne modifiez pas (sauf erreur de syntaxe) le texte des autres!**

.  
><strong>Si vous avez des questions ou des problèmes en tout genre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un message privé ou une review !<strong>

.

**En espérant voir beaucoup de participants,** **j****e vous fais à tous de gros bisous!**

**Katty**


	2. VAMPIRE OU FANTASME?

Voici le titre et le début de la première histoire du jeu « Venez écrire avec moi ! » que j'ai écris pour la débuter :

.

VAMPIRE OU FANTASME?

.

.

.

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les vampires.

Je sais, c'est plutôt commun pour une fille de dix-sept ans comme moi quand on voit à la télévision toute cette agitation sur le nouveau film à la mode portant sur les vampires, mais quand on s'appelle Bella Swan et que ce petit faible se traduit par imaginer des vampires dans chaque personne un peu bizarre, c'est un peu de la folie.

J'ai déménagé à Forks il y a à peine un mois et ça ne fait que trois semaines que j'étudie au lycée de la petite ville.

Trois semaines que je rêve d'Edward Cullen, un élève de l'établissement scolaire, en train de me mordre chaque nuit.

.

.

Et voici l'histoire complète !

.

.

.

VAMPIRE OU FANTASME?

.

.

.

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les vampires.

Je sais, c'est plutôt commun pour une fille de dix-sept ans comme moi quand on voit à la télévision toute cette agitation sur le nouveau film à la mode portant sur les vampires, mais quand on s'appelle Bella Swan et que ce petit faible se traduit par imaginer des vampires dans chaque personne un peu bizarre, c'est un peu de la folie.

J'ai déménagé à Forks il y a à peine un mois et ça ne fait que trois semaines que j'étudie au lycée de la petite ville.

Trois semaines que je rêve d'Edward Cullen, un élève de l'établissement scolaire, en train de me mordre chaque nuit.

Chaque jour quand je le vois, une seule image me passe en tête. Ses canines qui s'enfoncent dans ma gorge. Le sang qui coule dans sa bouche.

J'imagine à chaque fois que cette action me donne un orgasme violent, au point de ne plus savoir qui je suis. Mais comme à chaque fois ceci est un rêve, et comme à chaque fois, la réalité me rattrape.

Et encore une fois, mon réveil signa la fin de ce rêve si particulier. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui je croiserai Edward. Que je devrai m'asseoir trois tables derrière lui en histoire, deux tables devant lui en math et juste à côté en sciences.

Mais comme d'habitude je bégaierai et finirai par baisser la tête. Son regard vert émeraude serait trop dur à supporter, et me plongerai dans une abime de fantasmes.

Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était mon premier jour au lycée, j'étais assez nerveuse autant se l'avouer. Il faut dire que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention et devenir la nouvelle élève d'un lycée d'à peine trois cents élèves n'allait pas m'aider à passer inaperçue.

Et pour rajouter à mon mal être, mon père, shérif de cette ville, avait cru bon de m'accompagner... Dans sa voiture de service... La honte! Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser les gyrophares!

Alors que je marchais en direction du secrétariat afin de récupérer mon emploi du temps, une voiture grise flambant neuve manqua de peu de m'écraser. Sous le coup de la surprise, je trébuchai et m'étalai minablement au sol. Je me relevai, résolue d'aller régler mes comptes avec le chauffard inconscient mais lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, je stoppai net, totalement absorbée par cette beauté à la limite du réel.

Depuis ce jour, je n'étais plus la même, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son odeur, ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, sa peau blafarde.

Il était devenu ma drogue, mon carburant. Je le guettais chaque matin, j'avais besoin de le voir pour avancer, j'avais même failli faire une dépression aggravée lorsque plusieurs jours de suite il ne s'était pas présenté au lycée, allant jusqu'à m'introduire dans le bureau de l'intendante pour connaitre le motif de son absence, j'en avais perdu l'appétit.

Mes rêves étaient peuplés de lui, je le voyais m'enlacer, m'embrasser, me caresser et me mordre laissant un filet de sang s'échapper pour mieux me lécher le cou, je n'étais pas effrayée je voulais être sienne, mais mon réveil sonnait toujours trop tôt.

Les week-ends, j'avais pris l'habitude de me servir de ma maladresse légendaire pour faire un tour aux urgences veillant à ce que se soit son père qui s'occupe de moi. J'arrivais toujours plus ou moins à recueillir quelques informations sur les us de cette famille qui me fascinait tant. Je reportais méticuleusement toutes ses précieuses informations dans mon journal intime.

Je dressai ainsi la liste de leur passion pour la nature et le camping, leurs nombreux voyages, leur mode d'alimentation végétarienne, l'attrait enfin l'addiction au shopping de ses sœurs. Je comprenais donc mieux pourquoi je ne les croisais jamais en ville, ici la seule boutique autre qu'alimentaire n'était que celle tenue par les Newton mais là, seule Esmé -sa mère- se chargeait de ce type d'achat.

J'avais, par contre, réussi à obtenir une information de taille sur Edward: Mon Edward était un virtuose que se soit au piano ou à la guitare, ce qui me fit écumer tout le répertoire pour retrouver le morceau de musique qui s'échappait de sa Volvo lors de notre premier contact, c'était Clair de lune de Claude Debussy.

J'avais modifié ma playlist et n'écoutais plus que ce type de musique pour m'évader lors des absences forcées dues aux weekends que je trouvais trop long.

Lors de nos cours communs je le trouvais tendu, un peu comme s'il arrêtait de respirer, alors que moi mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, ne comprenant quel rythme adopter. Je me sentais défaillir, mes mains devenaient moites, ma gorge s'asséchait.

Jusqu'au moment ou l'inévitable arriva, je trébuchais derechef mais mon corps de ne toucha pas le sol froid.

Inconsciemment je me blottis contre le corps ferme qui m'avait réceptionné. Humant avec délice le doux parfum qui se dégageait de mon sauveur. Cette fragrance je la connaissais par cœur car elle appartenait a l'être qui était devenu mon obsession : Edward Cullen.

Relevant la tête pour le remercier je me buttais contre deux émeraudes aussi brillantes que froides. J'en oubliais mon merci. Il me haïssait je le sentais bien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait aidé. Son éducation sans doute, le bon docteur avait dû lui apprendre les bonnes manières. J'étais la jeune fille en détresse qu'il se sentait obliger de secourir.

Cette constatation me redonna des forces, je me dégageais de son étreinte et m'enfuis en courant en direction des toilettes.

Je ne le vis pas essayer de me retenir et dans ma précipitation je ne vis pas non plus que j'étais entrée dans les toilettes des hommes.

-Oh, merde ! M'exclamai-je, ahurie en voyant deux garçon dos à moi, en train d'uriner.

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à prendre la poudre d'escampette, un bras se posa sur mon épaule avant que je ne sois tirée vers un corps masculin que je reconnaitrais entre mille au vue du nombre de fois que Mike Newton avait tenté de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'essayai de me dégager mais cet idiot avait raffermi son étreinte, me bloquant :

-Ben alors, Bella, si tu voulais voir des queues, fallait tout simplement me demander, je t'aurais montré la mienne sans problème !

-Lâche-moi ! Exigeai-je alors que je le sentis renifler mes cheveux. Mais lâche-moi bordel de merde !

-Hey, Newton ! s'écria Tyler Crowley qui fermait sa braguette en s'approchant de nous. Tu partages ?

Le blond au visage poupin se mit à rire alors que je m'apprêtais à les menacer de porter plainte directement à mon père, mais une porte s'ouvrant à fracas nous fit nous retourner vers un Edward furieux.

Il était déjà pâle d'habitude, mais là, il était complètement livide. Ses yeux avaient tourné à une émeraude très –trop- foncée. Sa mâchoire était contractée au maximum alors que ses lèvres ne formaient qu'une fine ligne, comme s'il se retenait de proférer de malheureuses paroles. Sauf que ce fut ses poings qui m'interpellèrent : ils tremblaient comme s'il voulait frapper quelqu'un.

Edward était effrayant, plus _vampirique_, mais tellement beau, majestueux.

La peur qu'il insuffla à Mike et Tyler d'un seul regard me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Pas de peur mais d'excitation.

J'eus même pendant quelques secondes un peu honte d'avoir un culotte toute mouillée face à ce magnifique spectacle alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes j'étais sur le point de me faire agresser, mais c'était l'effet que me faisait Edward, surtout quand il était ainsi, effrayant, comme dans mes fantasmes où il était un vampire.

Il prit une forte inspiration avant que ses yeux écarquillés ne descendent à mon entrejambe puis rapidement à mon visage qui ne cachait en rien mes pensées lubriques puis il recentra son attention sur les deux garçons qui m'entouraient tandis que je me demandai, perplexe, s'il avait senti l'odeur de mon excitation.

Je n'étais pourtant qu'une incorrigible, pucelle en manque d'expérience et lui avec le physique et la côte de popularité qui n'en finissait pas de monter en flèches, je devais être à des années lumières de déclencher quoi que ce soit en lui.

-Tu veux aussi ta part ? lui demanda Mike qui eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers moi qu'il atteignit le mur qu'il venait tout juste de souiller.

Tyler prit de panique préféra la fuite pendant que son copain, lui, gisait dans l'urine, à demi-conscient de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, un autre frisson me traversait l'échine, mon héros méritait une récompense, je le remerciai mais il me lança un regard dur et froid, et repartit sans rien dire.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou penser, je m'étais laisser tomber au sol ce fut Mr Tanner, alerté par Tyler, qui vint me tirer de cet endroit.

Je passais le reste de l'après midi à l'infirmerie, attendant que mon père arrive, mais je ne voulais absolument rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé, trop honteuse de m'être une fois de plus couverte de ridicule en me trompant de porte, et pour croire qu'Edward s'était inquiété pour moi.

Mon père avait malgré tout menacé Newton, que s'il ne se tenait pas à l'écart de moi il passerait un mauvais moment.

Sur le parking, Edward se tenait près de sa voiture, les poings serrés mais son regard s'était adouci et mon cœur s'affola de nouveau, mes joues s'empourpraient, je ne pus retenir mes larmes de passer la barrière de mes yeux. Je rassurai mon père en lui disant que c'était l'après coup et la fatigue.

Je pris place dans sa voiture laissant ma camionnette sur place. Alice s'approcha de la voiture de mon père proposant de ramener mon véhicule tout en prenant de mes nouvelles.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'approchait, et ce relent d'intérêt était sûrement du à l'intervention de son frère, dont elle était assez proche, je lui souris et lui tendis mes clés.

Nous nous dirigions vers la maison de mon père et c'est en arrivant dans notre rue que je remarquai qu'Edward fermait notre cortège.

-Tu devrais leur proposer de venir boire quelque chose à la maison pour les remercier de t'avoir ramené ta voiture, me dit Charlie en se garant dans l'allée.

-Bien sûr.

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers Alice. Il me serait plus simple de lui parler à elle, je ne me sentais pas la force d'un nouvel affrontement avec mon fantasme sur patte, pas après qu'il m'ait ignoré une bonne partie de la journée.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir ramené ma voiture, lui dis-je. Vous voulez entrer boire un verre ? Il reste du brownie sinon…

Alice me percuta de plein fouet. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, elle était très –trop– enthousiaste à mon gout !

-J'adore le brownie ! dit-elle en commençant à sautiller en direction de la maison.

Je jetais un œil à Edward qui fixait le sol en secouant la tête. Il n'a qu'à repartir s'il ne veut pas entrer, je ne le retiens pas après tout ! Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver !

Sans prendre la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit, je me retournai et, d'un pas rageur me dirigeais vers la maison.

Evidemment le dieu tout puissant de l'équilibre avait décidé de me tourmenter encore une fois aujourd'hui et je trébuchai sur un caillou qui m'avait coupé la route ! J'attendais comme toujours la chute mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Edward me sauva la mise et réussit à me remettre sur pied. Il me coupa dans mon élan de remerciements :

-Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention bordel ! Tu crois que je serais toujours là pour t'éviter de tomber ou quoi ?

Il avait l'air très en colère. Je me détachais de lui et le fusillais du regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me détestes autant ? hurlais-je.

Je me surpris moi-même, c'était bien la première fois que je m'affirmais ainsi. Dans ses yeux, je vis l'étonnement, il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce que je lui demande de rendre des comptes.

-Je… euh… Tu… RRRRRRRRRRRR ! bredouilla-t-il.

-JE QUOI ? m'écriais-je encore plus fort. Quel est ton problème Edward ?

Son regard me glaça mais j'étais bien décidée à avoir des explications.

-J'attends ! Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches ?

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris absolument pas et pressa le pas pour retourner à sa voiture. Alice arriva derrière moi et me posa une main sur l'épaule pour me réconforter. Je sursautais légèrement, je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher.

-Pourquoi il me déteste autant ? murmurais-je.

-C'est tout le contraire Bella, tout le contraire, elle claqua une bise sur ma joue et repartit en sautillant. A demain !

Comme si j'avais envie de le revoir demain ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et puis que voulait dire Alice par « c'est tout le contraire » ?

Ce soir là, je fis un rêve assez étrange, un autre rêve sur Edward.

Recommençons par le début : j'avais déjà eu de mal à m'endormir après la journée éprouvante que j'avais passée et cette phrase d'Alice qui raisonnait inlassablement dans ma tête. Quand enfin le sable du marchant m'envoya dans les limbes, Edward fut comme d'habitude l'acteur principal de mon rêve.

Le rêve qui me hantait se répéta: J'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Il m'embrassait comme jamais je n'avais été embrassé, j'étais bien tellement bien. Puis délicatement sa bouche descendit vers mon coup en déposant mille et un baisers. Puis, dans une dernière embrasse, ses canines acérées s'enfonça dans la peau fine de ma gorge. Mon sang l'alimentait, je le nourrissais de ma vie, fusionnant avec lui jamais je n'avais connu pareille sensation et cette action m'emmena au septième ciel.

Je ne me réveillai pas en sursaut comme lors des autres de mes nuits.

J'étais toujours dans les bras de mon adonis, je pu reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps. Je levais la tête en souriant pour le remercier de ce merveilleux moment, et c'est là que je vis son regard : Les deux émeraudes avait disparu pour laisser place à deux prunelles de couleur or cuivré.

Il me repoussa violement et je me cognais la tête. Je ne pas que l'entendre murmurer : « Je ne te déteste pas. Tu es trop bien pour le monstre que je suis. Oublie-moi ! »

Je m'évanouis et me réveillait dans mon lit couverte de sueur. J'étais secouée, le rêve avait été trop réel.

Je filais me préparer pour rejoindre le lycée espérant que le voir m'apporterais des réponses.

Des brides de mon étrange rêve se repassaient en boucle dans ma tête, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne me détestait pas et pourquoi je devais l'oublier ?

Quel type de monstre était-il réellement ?

Était-ce mon engouement pour le monde vampirique qui me faisait perdre la raison ?

Sa force sa rapidité, ses yeux si changeants pourquoi avait il un pouvoir si hypnotique sur moi ? Il m'attirait au point de me faire me caresser sous mes draps et devoir changer mes sous-vêtements si souvent lorsqu'il était si proche et si loin à la fois ?

Il avait su éveiller en moi la femme qui sommeillait sous mes allures de garçon manqué, je me maquillais, faisais un peu plus attention à mes tenues, sans pour autant oser les jupes ou robes.

Mon père m'avait demandé qui était le garçon qui faisait que sa fille unique s'épanouissait enfin.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, vu que de toutes manières, à part dans mes fantasmes, aucun garçons n'avait eu droit à mes faveurs, et le seul qui y aurait le droit, et il n'y aurait que lui et aucun autre, ne voulait apparemment pas de moi.

-Bella, dépêche-toi tu vas arriver en retard !

-Oui papa j'y vais, dis-je en vérifiant juste de ne rien avoir oublié.

Il me tardait de vérifier le soudain intérêt que j'avais suscité auprès d'Alice continuerait aujourd'hui, au moins cela me rapprocherai de lui.

Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, il était déjà là, toujours aussi sublime. J'en restais bouche bée, coincée dans ma bulle fantasmatique.

Ce fut Alice qui me ramena à la réalité en apparaissant soudainement devant moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

-Hello, Bella ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es bien remise de ce qui t'es arrivée hier ?

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à l'enthousiaste de ce petit lutin en talons aiguilles, étant plutôt habituée à rester dans mon monde remplis de fantasmes qu'à interagir avec ceux de mon âge, alors je lui fis un sourire quelque peu contrit :

-Je vais bien. Et toi, bien dormi ?

J'avais l'impression d'être une idiote. Alice Cullen, une des filles les plus populaires de l'école me parlait gentiment et moi j'agissais comme une handicapée sociale !

-J'ai passé une bonne nuit, oui ! sourit-elle comme si elle repensait à une blague personnelle. Au faite, Rosalie et moi allons à Port Angeles faire un peu de shopping avant d'aller au cinéma, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

-Euh… balbutiai-je, un peu nerveuse. Avec Rosalie ?

Rosalie Hale ou la Reine des Glaces.

Elle faisait partie des cinq enfants adoptés de Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. Et sans exagérer, elle était la plus belle fille que j'avais jamais vue : Blonde aux yeux bleus électrique avec un corps à damner, sulfureuse mais froide au possible avec tout ceux qui osaient -en dehors des membres de sa famille- lui parler.

Je n'avais même pas peur de dire que cette fille m'effrayait !

J'avais même, une fois, rêvé d'elle : Je l'avais vu en vampire folle furieuse qui tuait les hommes qui fantasmaient sur elle !

Quand je vous dis que je devenais complètement parano avec mon imagination trop débordante !

-Elle est gentille, tu sais, tenta de rassurer Alice. De plus, elle est au courant de ce qui a failli t'arriver dans les toilettes, hier, avec Newton et Crowley. Emmett doit d'ailleurs être en train de mettre en place la petite vengeance qu'elle lui a demandé de concocter pour toi !

J'écarquillai les yeux, complètement ahurie.

Depuis quand j'étais amie avec la Reine des Glaces ou plutôt, pourquoi voulait-elle me protéger en envoyant son petit-ami, Emmett McCarthy –aussi adopté par le docteur Cullen- faire je ne sais quoi à mes presque agresseurs ?

Manquerait plus que Jasper Hale –le frère de l'Aphrodite de Forks- ne viennent me dire bonjour et là, officiellement, je pourrais dire que je dormais encore et que je rêvais pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée chez mon père d'autre chose que de vampires !

-Alors, tu viendras avec nous ? insista Alice qui profitait de mon hébétude comme j'acquiesçai piteusement de la tête, encore sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Elle me prit vigoureusement dans ses bras, heureusement d'ailleurs que je portais une grosse doudoune bien rembourrée sinon j'aurais sûrement eu mal comme j'eus la respiration coupée –la vache, elle est forte comme fille !- ce qui me fit redescendre sur terre :

-Bon et ben, on viendra te chercher directement chez toi après la fin des cours, maintenant que je sais où tu habites ! A tout à l'heure !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire, me laissant seule avec un cerveau trop bouillonnant.

Ce fut la sonnerie qui me sortie de ma léthargie et c'est en me rendant en Littérature, en croisant les prunelles émeraudes d'Edward, que je repensai à mon problème initial, alias mon rêve de la nuit dernière : Avais-je, oui ou non, rêvé l'Edward aux yeux dorés qui me tenait contre lui dans ma chambre ainsi que les mots qu'il avait prononcé ?

Machinalement je pris place à ses cotés même si ce n'était pas ma place, personne ne s'en plaignit. Mon cœur battait a tout rompre mais je ne pouvais rester sans réponses.

Une fois l'appel passé et les données de l'exercice lancées je griffonnais rapidement un petit mot à son attention.

.

_« Que veux dire Alice en disant que tu ne me détestais pas,_

_que c'était tout le contraire ? »_

.

Je repliai le papier et le lui glissai sous le nez, nos mains ses frôlèrent et je reçu comme une décharge.

Mes joues se remirent à prendre une teinte pivoine, je me mordais nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, il prit le mot le glissa dans la poche de sa chemise sans même l'ouvrir, je lui lançais un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire.

Avant la fin du cours il me glissa à son tour une note. Je mourais d'envie de connaitre son contenu mais je préférais, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait l'avantage sur moi, le lire de suite alors je le rangeai lentement et sensuellement dans le coussinet gauche de mon soutien-gorge dont il pu apercevoir la dentelle bleue et le grain de ma peau s'hérissée.

J'entendais son souffle haletant et je fus heureuse d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui.

La sonnerie résonna. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires, et rejoignis la sortie, son regard sur moi, me brulait la peau, et j'aimais ça.

Une fois arrivée à la porte, je me retournais vers lui et je vis qu'il lisait ma note avant de relever la tête dans ma direction. Je lui souris et partie dans les toilettes sans répéter l'erreur de la veille, afin de découvrir que qu'il m'avait écrit.

.

_« Bonne chance pour le shopping »_

.

Je pestais : Il était vrai que ce n'était pas du tout ma tasse de thé, déjà lorsque je vivais avec Renée je préférais la laisser me choisir ma garde robe, sachant très bien qu'avec moi les fanfreluches n'auraient pas loisir de sortir du placard.

Je n'étais pas la petite fille modèle que les mamans adorent habiller et parer de dentelles et rubans, non moi mon style était plutôt masculin longues chemises jeans et tee-shirt.

C'était sympa de la part d'Edward de me souhaiter bonne chance, après tout, je ne pouvais pas refuser cette occasion de me rapprocher de lui en passant par ses sœurs, tel en était le prix.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de sport. Une matière que je détestai particulièrement, étant trop dangereuse pour moi et pour les autres à cause de ma maladresse. Mais il fallait bien passer par là.

Sur mon chemin je me répétai sans cesse ce qu'Alice m'a dit : C'est tout le contraire.

Pourquoi si c'est tout le contraire Edward me traitait comme une ennemie. Pourquoi ne venait-il simplement pas me voir pour me dire qu'il m'appréciait.

Ce qu'ils étaient compliqués ces garçons! Ma mère me disait toujours que la psychologie masculine était une chose très complexe. Et que nous, pauvres femmes que nous sommes, ne pouvions les comprendre. Et bien, je commençai à comprendre ses propos finalement.

J'entrai dans les vestiaires des filles et je me changeai. J'enfilai un short et un débardeur et j'allais rejoindre les autres. Le prof arriva et nous expliqua que nous allions commencer le badminton. Il nous distribua des raquettes et je regardai l'objet comme-ci il était prêt à me sauter dessus. Nous nous mettions en équipe de quatre et je me retrouvai avec Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley et Angela Weber.

Nous nous positionnions de chaque coté du filet et mon regard fut attiré sur ma droite. Edward Cullen, en pantalon de survêtement avec un marcel qui montrait ses épaules larges, sa peau blanche, les muscles de ses bras bien dessinés... Il dû sentir mon regard car je fus happée par ses iris vert forêt.

Je rougis d'avoir été surprise pendant mon reluquage et tournai la tête vers mes coéquipières. Ma concentration était au plus bas et pourtant j'essayai de me concentrer sur le jeu. Mais rien à faire. Ma tête tournait d'elle même de l'autre coté du gymnase.

De le voir faire autant d'effort avec sa raquette, me faisait littéralement dégouliner. Je frottai mes cuisses entre elles, mais ça ne soulageait en rien mon excitation. Mon regard dérivait toujours sur lui et je revins brusquement à la réalité quand quelque chose me fonça dedans et m'écrasa au sol.

Je poussai un petit cri de souris sous la surprise et regardai la chose lourde posée sur moi: Mike Newton. J'étais maudite, ce n'était pas vrai! Pourquoi j'avais autant de poisse en si peu de temps. A croire que dès qu'Edward était dans les parages ma malchance refaisait surface.

J'essayai de le dégager avec ma force, mais rien n'y fait il ne bougea pas.

-Putain, Mike, casse-toi, tu m'écrases!

Ce con ne répondait rien, mais je sentais très bien sa main se promener dans le bas de mon dos.

Aucune chance de le laisser continuer, et au moment ou je m'apprêtai a lui mettre un coup de genoux bien placé il fut relevé du sol avec violence et balancé un peu plus loin comme un déchet dont on voudrait se débarrasser.

Je relevai la tête et je croisai le regard d'Edward, face à moi. Il avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Tu vas bien?

-Hein ?

Mon esprit était encore trop embrumé par sa présence pour lui répondre convenablement. Je sentais une décharge dans mon bras et je fus remise sur mes pieds.

Le prof m'envoya m'installer dans les gradins et Edward m'accompagna. Je m'assis et restai hébéter par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Bella ?

-Hein ?

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien de casser ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Heu...

-Je devrais te conduire à l'infirmerie.

-Non c'est bon, tout va bien... Il vient de se passer quoi?

-Newton a trébuché et est tombé directement sur toi.

-Oh !

Je ne dis plus rien, de toute façon je n'avais rien à dire d'autre. Nous restions assis en silence pendant le reste du cours et je filai me doucher dès que le professeur nous l'autorisa. En sortant du vestiaire je tombai sur Edward, je lui souris doucement et quittai enfin ce gymnase maudit.

Quand mon fantasme sur pattes ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision, je retrouvai enfin un semblant de lucidité et pris conscience de la stupidité à laquelle j'avais agis en sa présence:

Je n'avais eu que deux mots dans la bouche en sa présence, des simples, mais Ô combien pitoyables, « heu » et « hein ».

Le mec qui peuplait tous mes rêves depuis trois semaines, que je rêvai de voir agir en vampire pour réaliser tous les désirs qui peuplaient ma tête s'inquiétait pour moi, pire, me parlait et moi je ne réagissais pas en conséquence!

Mais où était passé mon audace du cours de littérature quand je lui avais discrètement montré mon soutien-gorge?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa présence m'intoxique le cerveau, qu'il me rende aussi confuse qu'une droguée devant une énorme dose d'héroïne?

J'étais complètement dingue de lui en temps normal, mais là ça devenait désespérant car j'oubliais toutes mes interrogations: Le pourquoi de ses réactions changeantes à mon égard, le pourquoi de la phrase énigmatique d'Alice mais surtout, si j'avais rêvé ou non ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Car même si ça n'avait été qu'un simple songe que mon inconscient m'avait envoyé pour me mettre en garde, sa phrase résonnait en moi comme une supplique:

« Je ne te déteste pas. Tu es trop bien pour le monstre que je suis. Oublie-moi ! »

Et ses yeux!

Dorés, comme du miel alors que je les avais toujours imaginé rouges ou noirs comme ceux des vampires de mon imagination.

Je revins sur terre en sentant un énorme bras se poser sans aucune délicatesse sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter, avant que je ne tourne la tête vers un Emmett hilare:

-Ben alors, IzzyBells, t'étais encore à EdwardLand?

Je piquai un fard monstrueux tandis que le géant s'esclaffait encore plus bruyamment qu'à l'accoutumé quand je tentai de l'intimider en lui lançant mon regard le plus meurtrier, n'osant rien lui dire tellement ce garçon aux allures d'ours m'intimidait:

-Hey, en passant, reprit-il tout en me souriant, goguenard, faisant ressortir les fossettes de ses joues. Si j'étais toi, je me rendrais au deuxième étage avant la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Il va y avoir du grabuge dans les toilettes des garçons!

Puis il me laissa après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, me laissant complètement perplexe avant que je ne me souvienne de ce que m'avait dit Alice ce matin, concernant une vengeance sur Mike.

Pour rien au monde j'allais manquer le spectacle!

Comment Emmett avait il su que qu'en pinçais pour son frère adoptif?

Mince ! Si lui s'en était aperçu tout le monde devait être au courant ! Je rabattis mes cheveux sur mon visage pour cacher mes rougeurs et tenter de ne pas me faire remarquer.

C'était l'heure de se restaurer. Les filles de ma classe n'en finissaient pas de parler de mode et de la soirée d'anniversaire que Lauren organisait, j'avais décliné l'invitation.

Du coup, pour échapper à ses bavardages sans fin qui ne m'intéressaient pas, je pris une pomme bien rouge une bouteille d'eau et profitai qu'il ne pleuve pas pour manger dehors, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et mon livre de chevet du moment, Roméo et Juliette qui, de plus, était au programme cette année.

Mes pensées allaient toutes vers Edward, à ce que je voudrais faire avec lui ou lui dire, je m'imaginais dans ses bras enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivré nos lèvres sellées l'une à l'autre, je me mis à gémir sans même m'en rendre compte.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je retirai mes écouteurs en sursautant:

-Tu devrais éviter de rêver de mon frère avec ton casque sur les oreilles, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait approcher.

-Alice, désolée! Au faite, c'est toi qui as dis quelque chose à Emmett pour Edward et moi ?

-Non. Par contre, il y a une chose dont je dois te parler, à propos de mon frère.

Elle reprit une inspiration pris place face à moi et commença à me dire qu'il est solitaire depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir par quel bout avancer, que je ne lui étais pas indifférente, mais qu'il lui fallait du temps.

-Tu sais, je sais être patiente et moi je n'ai, à ce jour, jamais eu de petit ami, et ça commence sérieusement à tourner à l'obsession, mon corps réagit étrangement en sa présence, et je me sens un peu perdu: Ma mère est si loin, et en parler avec mon père serai lui donner un prétexte pour le renvoyer en Floride ou me faire entrer au couvent.

-On va s'occuper de toi Bella ne t'en fait pas.

-Sais-tu ce qu'a prévu Emmett à propos de Newton ?

-Non, je sais juste que Jasper a emporté la caméra, je n'en sais pas plus. Nous irons voir ça, c'est dans moins de trois heures. Tu as littérature, c'est bien ça ?

-Oh oui! Mince il faut que je me presse ou je vais encore finir collée! A tout à l'heure.

Je me relevai et commençai à me diriger vers la salle de cours mais au bout de quelques pas, je me retournai pour remercier Alice qui avait déjà disparu.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'Emmett préparait. Je sentais l'impatience et l'excitation monter en moi à l'idée de cette vengeance. J'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles au point d'en oublier le cours, lorsqu'enfin je fus sortie de ma rêverie par la sonnerie de fin de cours. Je pris mes affaires et commençais à me diriger vers les toilettes du deuxième étage.

A chaque étage se trouvait des écrans d'information et bizarrement il ne diffusait rien et était programmé sur un autre canal.

Arrivée non loin des toilettes, je vis Emmett qui bloquait la porte alors qu'une fille venait de rentrer. Je continuais d'avancer lorsque les écrans se mirent en marche. Je connaissais cette pièce et ces personnes, la scène se passait dans les toilettes pour hommes et on pouvait y voir Mike et cette fille qui venait d'entrer.

Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et commença a lui faire des avances et la caresser. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ça.

Mike n'avait pas du voir la caméra car il commença a retirer son pantalon qui lui tomba rapidement aux chevilles, il continua de parcourir le corps de cette fille et commençait à remonter sa robe, lorsqu'il se figea et se mit à hurler :

-Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça, mais... Mais... Haaa ! Mais quelle horreur tu as une... Tu n'es pas une... Haaaaaaaaa!"

Il se mit à courir vers la porte, le pantalon toujours aux chevilles, et se heurta violemment à celle-ci -merci Emmett. On le vit repartir, tourner en rond et filer vers la fenêtre. Il grimpa, du moins il essaya, car son pantalon en avait décidé autrement: Celui-ci s'était coincé dans le robinet du radiateur.

Mike était donc là, bloqué entre les toilettes et l'extérieur où se trouvait le balcon fumeur de la salle des profs.

Quand Emmett vit ça, il débloqua la porte et laissa sortir la fille, enfin le mec. Je ne savais pas comment il avait réussi à trouver cette personne et réussit à organiser tout ça, surtout le piratage du réseau du lycée, mais ça en valait la peine, en voyant Mike se faire humilier de la sorte.

Et Emmett continua de me surprendre lorsqu'il cria :

-Qui veut laisser un petit souvenir à notre cher Newton ? Tenez un marqueur indélébile!

Les lycéens qui avaient suivis la scène en direct affluèrent, et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Mike était bien coincé et pleurait, hurlait comme un bébé, c'était jouissif.

C'est à ce moment là que Emmett me vit et me fit un clin d'œil, un sourire victorieux barra mon visage tout comme le sien.

-Alors, ça t'a plût? demanda le ténor velouté d'Edward qui se tenait à mes côtés tandis que j'essayai de calmer mes rires.

-C'était génial! J'espère qu'il comprendra que dorénavant il faut qu'il reste éloigner des filles! Surtout de moi!

-T'inquiète, Jasper l'a averti qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il s'approche de toi.

-Jasper? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas vu Jasper dans la foule!

Edward me regarda en souriant, tout en haussant un sourcil, moqueur avant que ça ne fasse "tilt" dans ma tête:

-Non! m'écriai-je, ahurie. C'était Jasper qui jouait le rôle de la fille?

-Il a perdu à la courte paille! expliqua-t-il en me faisant son sourire en coin.

Nous restâmes à nous regarder droit dans les yeux tout en gardant nos lèvres courbées vers le haut avant qu'Edward ne tourne la tête vers la gauche où se trouvaient les escaliers, soudainement sérieux.

-Nous devrions y aller, dit-il en empoignant mon bras tout en nous dirigeant vers l'opposé des escaliers, cherchant celles qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Toute cette agitation va rameuter les professeurs!

-On ne va pas laisser Mike comme ça? m'inquiétai-je soudainement.

-Emmett va le libérer avant qu'un adulte ne débarque, même s'ils auront déjà tous vu la vidéo de ce qu'il s'est passé, rassura-t-il.

J'étais tellement absorbée par la main froide d'Edward dans la mienne que je ne me rendis compte que nous étions devant la Volvo argentée du jeune homme qu'au moment où ce dernier brisa notre lien physique pour m'ouvrir la porte:

-Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, dit-il en faisant une petite courbette qui me fit rire et rougir quelque peu.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? demandai-je.

-A Port Angeles, subir le shopping de mes sœurs !

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule dans la voiture d'un garçon. Et là, j'étais en route pour Port Angeles roulant à grand vitesse en compagnie d'Edward Cullen, celui sur qui je fantasmais depuis des jours. Celui qui me faisait passer par tous les sentiments.

Et l'homme qui me tenait compagnie était de très loin celui dont j'avais fait la rencontre. Il était souriant, la froideur de ses yeux avait complètement disparue bien qu'il restait quelque peu crispé.

Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien: D'où venait ce revirement, que signifiait les mots d'Alice, et avais-je vraiment rêvé? Pourquoi m'avait 'il secouru et pourquoi depuis ce jour, toute sa famille semblait vouloir m'aider? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

Je dû avoir une absence car Edward passa sa main devant mes yeux tout en m'interpelant :

-Bella, BELLA !

-Euh oui ? réussis-je à répondre.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air perturbé et ailleurs ?

-A rien! Enfin si, j'ai un peu peur de ce que me réservent tes sœurs je n'aime pas beaucoup le shopping.

Il acquiesça, l'air septique.

Je me mis à fredonner en même temps que la musique qui raisonnait dans l'habitacle il eut l'air étonné et intéressé :

-Tu aimes Claire de lune ? En général les jeunes de notre âge n'aiment pas beaucoup la musique classique !

Je réfléchis à ce que je devais répondre car s'il apprenait que j'avais commencé à écouter ce morceau parce que je savais qu'il l'aimait, il me prendrait pour une folle.

-A vrai dire, j'ai découvert Debussy il n'y pas très longtemps et j'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter par la mélodie. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt, le classique a quelque chose de vraiment envoûtant.

En prononçant ce dernier mot, je ne pensais plus à la musique mais à son regard, à son corps. Heureusement pour moi, je ne pus continuer ma divagation plus longtemps car il stoppa sa voiture sur une place de parking. Je n'avais pas vu le trajet passer!

J'avais à peine ouvert ma portière qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient à mes cotés m'entrainant dans le centre commercial. Elles savaient où elles allaient et je ne pus les suivre qu'au pas de course, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas trébucher. Edward, qui était derrière moi, me rattrapa à quelques reprises, à mon grand soulagement et pour mon grand plaisir : Mon sauveur sexy.

Je pris peur quand je vis la devanture de la boutique où Rosalie venait d'entrer ! Je lançais un regard suppliant à Edward mais Alice ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et m'entraina avec elle dans la boutique de lingerie !

Le petit lutin en talons aiguilles m'ordonna de prendre place dans la cabine d'essayage et de retirer mes vêtements. Je m'exécutai à contre cœur, sachant que je devais faire bonne figure devant elles.

-Beurk ! C'est quoi ses sous-vêtements? Alice, vite, il y a une urgence !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt présente elle aussi dans la cabine, elle observait avec dégout mes sous-vêtements en coton imprimés de petites bleues défraichies.

-Ah mais on va avoir plus de boulot que je ne le pensais, donc plan B !

Elle me fit pivoter, attrapa un mètre ruban de sa poche pris mes mensurations, sortit et revint dix minutes plus tard, Rose ayant confisqué mes vêtements m'empêchant de la sorte de m'enfuir.

Heureusement qu'Alice avait demandé à son frère d'aller faire un tour ailleurs avant qu'elles ne s'occupent de mon cas car je me sentais humiliée, prête à pleurer et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

-Tadaaam! Wonder Alice est là pour toi Miss Swan! Retire-moi ces cochonneries qui sont bonnes à brûler et enfile-moi ceci!

Elle me tendit un soutien-gorge en dentelle avec des bonnets en corbeille offrant un maintient et une mise en valeur de ma poitrine, et un shorty assorti.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir échappé au string en me contemplant dans le miroir et j'avouai que cela me plaisait.

-Bon, ce n'est pas terminé! Tu as encore quatre autres ensembles à essayer, ensuite on va passer à la phase n°2.

Un défilée digne de grands couturiers n'aurait pas été pire : Ça allait de jupes ridiculement courtes, aux extrêmement longues, aux shorts leggings et hauts affriolants. Les compositions défilaient mais Alice était mécontente, n'arrivant pas à trouver ce qui allait vraiment révéler ma nature et mettre mon corps en avant.

-Rose, peux-tu demander à Edward d'aller chercher de quoi boire car nous n'avons pas encore terminé.

Cinq minutes plus tard mon sauveur était derrière le rideau et tendit les boissons d'une main et deux tenues de l'autre.

-J'aimerai bien la voir dans cette robe et dans cet ensemble, moi.

Pff voilà qu'il s'y mettait lui aussi, je n'en sortirai donc jamais de cette cabine?

Mais je passai cette robe mi-saison allant jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux, les bretelles croisées dans le dos et un décolleté en V, le tout cintré par une fine ceinture de velours noir faisant ressortir le bleu roi de la robe.

-Stoppppp! cria Alice. Enfin, merci, Edward! J'ai enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas!

Je passai outre ses cris et autres déclarations sur les couleurs, regardant tranquillement mon reflet sur le miroir de ma cabine.

Edward demanda s'il avait le droit de voir le résultat et après mon accord, Rosalie ouvrit le rideau. Il me déshabilla du regard en se pourléchant les lèvres ce qui me fit frémir.

-En effet, je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qui irait à Bella, ricana Rosalie qui regardait l'échange de regards d'Edward et moi.

-Dites, les filles, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque dont les yeux noircis par ce que j'espérai être le désir ne quittaient pas les miens une seule seconde, ça vous dérangerait si Bella et moi allions faire un tour?

Alice était prête à refuser la demande de son frère au vue de sa mine contrariée prête à mordre, mais la belle blonde accepta de suite, tout en me redonnant mes vêtements avant de tirer le rideau de ma cabine d'essayage afin que je puisse me changer de suite.

En à peine cinq minutes, j'avais déjà quitté le magasin où nous nous trouvions, laissant derrière moi tous les ensembles de lingeries ou de vêtements qui me plaisaient -dont la robe qu'Edward m'avait choisit- mais que je ne pouvais avoir, faute de moyens, sans regret.

Après tout, je marchais aux côtés de mon fantasme vivant, de sa propre volonté!

Il nous mena au port de Port Angeles, un endroit paisible mais pas pour autant isolé et nous regardions les divers bateaux qui arrivaient ou quittaient le quai:

-Ca ne fait que deux ans que nous sommes à Forks, dit calmement Edward après quelques minutes de silence confortable. Avant, nous habitions à Chicago.

J'étais déjà au courant de ça, à cause de la propension des habitants de Forks à divulguer à son voisin toutes les informations personnelles des autres, mais je fus tout de même agréablement surprise de l'entendre parler de lui.

-C'est là bas que j'ai découvert, même si j'avais toujours aimé cet univers depuis tout petit, que j'avais un énorme fantasme sur les vampires.

J'écarquillai les yeux, complètement choquée par ses propos. C'était juste pas possible qu'il ait un gros béguin pour les vampires, n'est-ce pas? Ca ne pouvait pas être réel!

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre brutal de t'avouer tout ça comme ça, continua-t-il, interprétant sûrement mal mon silence, mais je ne peux pas tenter quoique se soit avec toi sans que tu ne saches pas ça, pas après ce qui s'est passé à Chicago.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Chicago? demandai-je, soudainement curieuse.

-Je sortais avec une fille de ma classe, Bree Tanner, et ça se passait plutôt bien au début sauf que mes fantasmes m'ont un peu perturbés: J'ai commencé à jouer une sorte de petit jeu de rôle pendant nos moments seuls, où je me prenais pour un sombre vampire voulant séduire et mordre la jeune pucelle effarouchée, sauf que mon comportement l'a effrayé avant qu'elle ne me prenne pour un fou! Ca s'est très mal passé au lycée pour ma famille et moi quand mon ex a raconté à tous que j'étais un échappé d'un asile à cause de ma soi-disant skizophrénie!

Je ne prêtais plus trop attention à ses dires depuis qu'il avait raconté son fantasme, trop perdu dans les miens qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup trop. Sauf qu'apprendre qu'il avait été jugé pour ça, qu'on s'était peut-être même moqué de lui me fit voir rouge:

-Et ben, si on devait rejeter chaque personne qui avait des pensées quelque peu déplacé, on finirait seuls au monde!

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas le problème, Bella! s'écria Edward en me vrillant de ses émeraudes obscurcies par son emportement. La première fois que je t'ai vu, lorsque j'ai failli te renverser avec ma voiture, je voulais t'attraper les cheveux pour les tirer en arrière avant de laisser mon nez sentir chaque parcelle de ton cou à découvert pour connaitre l'odeur qui s'en dégageait!

J'étais complètement allumée par tout ce qu'il disait. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à en mourir, asphyxiée mais aussi de le laisser parler afin d'abreuver mes propres rêves à son égard.

J'étais perdue dans un univers de luxure, de débauche même, où Edward et moi étions les personnages principaux et j'adorai ça!

-Quand tu t'es relevée, prête à m'incendier, j'ai failli jouir sur place en te voyant si belle, si dangereuse, ces prunelles chocolats rivées sur moi, m'incendiant sur place, mais surtout en voyant l'inscription sur ton tee-shirt: "Mors-moi!"

J'étais haletante, désireuse de connaitre la suite et Edward semblait comprendre ce besoin qui me possédait, la ressentant aussi, comme il s'approchait tout doucement de moi, m'hypnotisant de ses yeux tout en me murmurant de sa voix de velours ces mots qui me rendaient complètement fébrile:

-Tu as généré plus de fantasmes en moi que toutes les autres femmes qui ont traversés ma vie, réunies! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de toi, te séduire.

-Pourquoi? pleurnichai-je presque.

-Tu es trop douce et pure pour que je te corrompe, même si je sens que tu es tout autant attirée par moi que je le suis de toi. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça!

-Même si je le veux? interrogeai-je, vivement, presque brusquement.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! s'emporta Edward. Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe dans ma tête à chaque fois que tu es dans mon sillage? A chaque fois, je veux te prendre dans tous les sens du terme: Te plaquer contre un mur pour que je puisse me coller contre toi, te baiser de manière insensée, te mordre le cou jusqu'à ce que je laisse ma marque sur toi et en toi! Jusqu'à ce que tu m'appartiennes, corps et âme! C'est de la folie!

J'aurais beau le contredire, lui dire à quel point je m'en moquais qu'il fasse tout ça puisque je le voulais ainsi, je savais que je devais lui avouer une part de moi tout comme il l'avait fait, pour qu'il puisse comprendre l'étendue de ma folie à son encontre.

Et je ne voyais qu'une seule solution pour lui démontrer que j'avais les mêmes pensées que lui a son égard:

-Edward peux-tu me raccompagner chez moi? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Si on se presse, on pourra y être avant que Charlie, enfin mon père ne rentre.

Il me regardait l'air surpris, mais se releva et nous regagnions Forks en silence avant que je ne le fasse entrer dans ma maison.

-Viens c'est dans ma chambre, dis-je en rougissant.

Nous gravissions les marches de l'escalier et une fois sur le palier, je le sentis hésitant. Je lui tendis la main qu'il prit doucement et nous entrâmes dans mon univers.

Des affiches de vampires sur les portes intérieures et extérieures de mon armoire, mon fond d'écran, mes livres... Tout était tourné vers le même centre d'intérêt que lui.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il resta même plusieurs minutes figé, hébété, avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras, me faisant virevolter dans les airs me donnant le tournis et m'embrassa sans se poser plus de questions.

Je plaçai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour que notre baiser ne s'achève jamais.

Nous avions même finis sur mon lit sans que je ne m'en rende compte, à nous caresser, nous embrasser.

Il souleva mon haut et empauma mes seins au travers de mon sous-vêtement de coton, mes pointes devinrent très vite douloureuses tant ma poitrine était gorgée de plaisir.

La porte d'entrée claqua, ce qui nous fit sursauter, et d'un coup d'œil au réveil, je sus que mon père était arrivé.

-Comment allons-nous faire? souffla Edward qui tentait de calmer sa respiration haletante.

-Je ne sais pas. Ah si, tiens! Prends ces livres sur l'étagère et suis-moi.

-Papa, c'est toi? demandai-je en descendant l'escalier, suivis de près par Edward.

-Oui! Que fait la voiture grise dans l'allée? Qui est avec toi?

-Oh papa, c'est le frère d'Alice! Il m'a raccompagné, je me sentais fatiguée de leur virée shopping. Tu sais ce que c'est.

-Je lui avais promis de lui prêter quelques livres, pour notre prochain exposé de sciences, rajouta Edward qui montrait les livres qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Humm ok, un exposé sur les vampires? On aura tout vu! Mais bon, plus rien ne m'étonne, de nos jours!

Il salua Edward et le remercia de m'avoir ramené saine et sauve et alla dans la cuisine se servir une bière.

Je raccompagnais mon petit ami jusqu'à sa voiture, sous la surveillance étroite de mon père.

-Je viendrais te chercher demain matin, soit prête pour huit heures, dit doucement Edward tout en me faisant son sourire en coin.

-Mais demain nous ne commençons qu'à dix heures!

-Je sais, mais nous serons tranquille tous les deux comme ça. Passe une bonne nuit, mon amour, soit en forme pour demain.

Dire que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit est un euphémisme: J'étais beaucoup trop nerveuse pour dormir tranquillement et quand je rejoignis enfin les bras de Morphée, je fus très vite réveillée par les rêves érotiques qui envahissaient mes songes.

Pourtant, j'étais en pleine forme le lendemain matin, peut-être était-ce les nerfs qui me maintenaient éveillée, et j'avais hâte de voir Edward.

Edward qui avait enfin baissé ses barrières à mon encontre pour qu'on puisse essayer d'être ensemble, lui et moi.

Edward qui n'avait rien d'un vampire même s'il avait -tout comme moi- un énorme fantasme dessus.

Edward qui avait apparemment un gros béguin pour moi et voulait passer deux heures, seul avec moi ce matin.

Charlie était déjà partit à son travail quand je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner et j'en fus ravie, ne voulant pas qu'il me questionne sur mon visage trop rayonnant ou ma bonne humeur excessive.

Et malgré le fait que j'avais la tête dans les nuages, je fus prête quand Edward toqua à ma porte.

Et le voir, nonchalant mais les yeux brillants de luxure, me fis perdre les pédales et je ne pus qu'attraper le col de sa veste en cuir avant de le tirer vers moi afin que je puisse ravager sa bouche de la mienne.

Le baiser était torride, rendant l'atmosphère autour de nous complètement électrique alors qu'Edward passait déjà ses mains refroidies par le temps hivernal sous mon haut afin de caresser mon dos.

Je passai les miennes dans ses cheveux que je voulais toucher depuis mon arrivée à Forks avant que je ne sente un mur derrière mon dos tandis que le magnifique homme qui se collait à moi caressait fortement ma poitrine qui n'attendait que ça tout en frottant son érection contre mon centre brûlant.

-Allons dans ma chambre, soufflai-je, haletante, alors qu'il parsemait mon cou de baisers et de petits mordillements.

Tout se passa assez rapidement même si j'avais conscience de chaque toucher d'Edward sur ma peau et du mien sur le sien.

Je découvris sa peau d'albâtre, la parcourant de mes mains, de ma bouche tout comme il le fit pour moi.

Pas de précipitation, pas de guimauve non plus.

Nous étions juste lui et moi.

Edward et Bella.

Et quand enfin il fut en moi, je sus que je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer de lui et la réalisation sembla aussi se faire en lui quand je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller puis s'adoucir sous mon regard intense.

Un ultime coup de rein nous projeta ensemble dans nos orgasmes fulgurants alors que nos doigts se lièrent et que sa bouche s'affairait à me faire un suçon à une de mes jugulaires.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de vampires, ou de fantasmes pour vivre.

Nous nous étions trouvés et c'était ce qui comptait.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Et oui, c'est fini!**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**Je tenais par contre, à terminer cet OS en remerciant Bichou85, Satsuna, Htray2000, Kalika-ma, Nathy et Cathie d'avoir participé à mon défi "venez écrire avec moi"! Sans elles, l'histoire n'aurait pas pu voir le jour! GROS BISOUS A VOUS TOUTES !**

**Ce fut vraiment enrichissant d'écrire avec vous, de se laisser guider par vos écrits pour construire la suite! Ce fut un vrai travail d'équipe ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir lancé ce petit jeu, surtout quand je vois le résultat!**

**Et enfin, pour ceux que ça intéressent, nous avons écris cette histoire de 8779 mots (soit 20 pages Word) en 12 jours, sans prise de tête ou critique! Un vrai plaisir!**

**Je fais de gros bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire écrite à plusieurs!**

**Katty**


	3. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit

Voici le titre et le début du deuxième OS du jeu « Venez écrire avec moi ! » :

.  
><strong>MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE LA NUIT DERNIERE?<strong>  
>.<p>

.

.

**Point de vue de Bella Swan:**

.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais un horrible mal de crâne.

Ni pourquoi je me réveillai dans une pièce illuminée alors que j'avais pour habitude de fermer mes volets avant de me coucher.

Et encore moins pourquoi il y avait un corps _définitivement_ masculin -si j'en croyais l'érection pressé contre le bas de mon dos- derrière moi.

Je n'arrivai même pas à réfléchir calmement, trop prise par les douleurs qui me vrillaient la tête mais aussi la gorge et le ventre, mais l'improbabilité de la situation réussit à me faire poser une question:

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?

.

.

.

Et voici le résultat final :

.

**MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE LA NUIT DERNIERE?**

.

.  
>Auteurs : kadronya, Nathy, Bichou85, Kalika-ma, Htray2000, Ninie, Cathie, Roxylady666, Sheewie<br>.

/!\ Les passages entre deux ***OoO* **et en italique sont des flash-back!

. 

**Point de vue de Bella Swan:**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais un horrible mal de crâne.

Ni pourquoi je me réveillai dans une pièce illuminée alors que j'avais pour habitude de fermer mes volets avant de me coucher.

Et encore moins pourquoi il y avait un corps _définitivement_ masculin -si j'en croyais l'érection pressé contre le bas de mon dos- derrière moi.

Je n'arrivai même pas à réfléchir calmement, trop prise par les douleurs qui me vrillaient la tête mais aussi la gorge et le ventre, mais l'improbabilité de la situation réussit à me faire poser une question:

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?

La main de l'homme qui était allongé sur cette couche rapprocha un peu plus mon corps du sien, tentant de prendre place en moi.

Je ne savais si c'était bien ou pas, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà son chemin, il trouva.

Comme ensorcelée par ses va-et-vient entre mes reins, mes seins se redressèrent, se gorgèrent de plaisir, sa peau m'électrisa.

Ses doigts maltraitaient mon téton gauche, et j'aimai ça. Je sentis des gémissements s'échapper de ma gorge, mon antre se resserra autour de son membre, la chaleur se diffusa dans mon ventre.

Il se retira de moi puis me tourna vers lui, et là, je découvris celui qui venait de me procurer un orgasme.

Ce visage, ses yeux vert, ce putain de sourire arrogant mais si sexy.

Comment ?

Devant moi, se tenait, ni plus ni moins, mon pire ennemi!

Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

Ce con souriait toujours, alors que je restai totalement inerte dans ses bras, bien trop abasourdie pour dire ou même faire quoi que ce soit...

-Bah alors chaton, t'a enfin perdu ta langue ?

_Connard!_

J'obligeai mon cerveau à redescendre sur terre et je poussai violemment Edward.

-Ah! J'aime quand tu deviens une tigresse!

-Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ton lit ? Comment une telle... _Chose_ a pu arriver ?

-Hey! Je te signale que t'as apprécié! me dit-il, à moitié vexé.

-Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien? (Bichou85)

Là, je venais de le vexer pour de bon on dirait! Tant mieux, ça lui fera les pieds! Et pour le coup, c'est lui qui en a perdu sa langue!

En parlant de langue... J'ai un flash... Merde! Pas maintenant! Je ne voulais pas me rappeler ce que j'avais fait avec ce con!

***OoO***  
><em>Je peux sentir dans son baiser toute l'urgence de son désir. Il me maintient fermement contre le mur tandis que nos langues dansent ensembles, chacune cherchant à soumettre l'autre. Comment ne me suis-je pas aperçue plus tôt de tout le potentiel sexuel de ce mec? Il faut croire que j'étais bien trop occupée à le détester pour ça!<em>

_Nous sommes encore habillés et pourtant je sens que je pourrais carrément essorer ma culotte tellement je suis détrempée. C'est comme si un océan de cyprine s'écoulait entre mes jambes!_

_Bordel! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit ce gars qui me rende comme ça? Je le déteste pourtant..._

_Ses mains se font plus violentes et plus entreprenantes sur mon corps. Mes vêtements l'irritent au plus au point vraisemblablement. Il empoigne mon chemisier et le déchire avec force. Je peux entendre le son des boutons tomber au sol et rouler à travers la pièce. Cette sauvagerie me rend d'autant plus humide, je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait être possible..._

_Il ne prend même pas la peine de m'enlever le bas, il soulève simplement ma jupe pour la caler sur mes hanches et de ses doigts il écarte mon string. Il me mord violemment la lèvre inférieure avant de s'agenouiller devant moi et de plonger toute sa tête dans mon sexe._

_Putain de merde il est doué!_

_Sa langue me lape, me lèche, me mordille et me suce, le tout dans une parfaite synchronisation et en total accord avec mes besoins. C'est comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées exactement ce dont j'avais besoin!_

_Une de ses mains agrippe ma jambe gauche qu'il pose sur son épaule. Il m'atteint encore plus profondément dans cette position. Je me cambre tout en gémissant, me cognant la tête contre le mur. J'ai envie de hurler son nom mais il est hors de question que je lui donne cette satisfaction. Il peut déjà m'avoir, pas moyen de lui en donner plus!_

_Ses mains viennent enserrer mes fesses et il vient se fondre en moi. Sa langue alterne entre mon centre nerveux et mon vagin._

_Je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir comme jamais. Mon souffle se fait erratique et la tête me tourne._

_Je peux sentir un de ses doigts caresser ma petite entrée sans pour autant y pénétrer. Cette sensation me procure des milliers de frissons. Il accompagne cet attouchement d'un coup de sa langue râpeuse qui m'envoie directement au paradis des orgasmes._

_Sous l'intensité de ma jouissance, la seule jambe qui me maintient au sol, tremble et je m'écroule au sol..._  
><strong>*OoO*<strong>

Lorsque je reprends pied dans la réalité, je réalise que je suis toujours allongée nue devant mon pire ennemi. Il a encore une fois ce sourire satisfait et suffisant qui me donne juste envie de le baffer.

Enfin, ça s'était avant de sentir ses doigts me caresser...

-Tu vois que tu te souviens finalement! dit-il avec arrogance, sûrement parce que plus trempée que ça, je meurs de déshydratation.

Edward n'avait toujours pas comprit depuis le temps que plus il jouait au con, plus ma haine à son égard grandissait:

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais un fumier! rageai-je en dégageant sa main loin de moi afin que je puisse me lever et commencer à m'habiller. Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire: Reste éloigné de moi! Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière et ce matin n'était que des erreurs faites sous l'emprise de l'alcool! Jamais ça ne se reproduira!

-Ne jamais dire jamais, Isabella! cria-t-il tandis que je quittai la chambre.

_N'y compte pas!_ pensai-je durement.

J'attrapai mon portable dans mon sac à main et appuyai sur la touche 5, la touche où était préenregistré le numéro de ma meilleure amie:

-Je te préviens que si tu n'as aucune raison valable pour perturber mon repos post-orgasmique, je n'aurais aucun regret à te tuer, Bella!

-J'ai couché avec Cullen cette nuit, et je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas! déblatérai-je, sans réfléchir.

_Merde ! Elle va plus me lâcher!_

-Oh, putain! Je savais que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble ! se réjouit-elle un peu trop gaiement. Alec! Bella et Edward ont couchés ensemble

_Et re-merde ! Le couple Volturi ne va plus me lâcher !_

-Tanya, ce n'est _pas_ une bonne nouvelle alors dis à ton mari de ranger sa bouteille de champagne!

-Tu as raison, le champagne après hier n'est pas une bonne idée, par contre, c'est une excellente nouvelle que tu m'apprends ! L'alchimie qu'il y a entre vous est phénoménale! Même Kate et Irina sont d'accord avec moi !

-Tu en as parlé à tes sœurs ? m'insurgeai-je. Oh, et puis, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Et en plus de savoir qu'Edward est un putain de bâtard, tu te souviens de _qui_ il est le frère ?

-Arrête, Alice est gentille !

-Dans le genre petite peste pourrie gâtée qui se mêle de tout ce qui ne la regarde pas! complétai-je, mauvaise.

-Tu as une raison particulière de m'appeler à sept heures du matin ? A part celle de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle en sentant que je m'énervai sévère.

-J'aurais besoin que tu viennes à mon appartement avec tu-sais-quoi, j'ai vraiment trop besoin de me détendre !

-Pas de problème, laisse-moi juste deux trois heures, le temps que je me réveille et m'occupe de mon visage de rêve! lança-t-elle faussement hautaine.

-Tu es magnifique, même après une cuite incroyable! ris-je, heureuse de savoir qu'elle me connaissait aussi bien et savait quoi dire pour me remonter le moral.

Sur le chemin entre ce loft et mon minuscule appartement je ne cessai d'avoir des flashs back de la soirée.  
>Edward et moi dansant sur une table basse, nos corps ruisselants de sueur, se frôlant de manière assez subjective. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait du prendre ses désirs pour de la réalité.<p>

Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller, il était vrai qu'il savait me faire vibrer, se servir de son savoir pour me procurer des orgasmes à répétitions, mais pourquoi lui?

Lui le frère de celle qui avait été la cause de tous mes déboires, en y repensant, à ses séances de tortures et d'humiliation que je lui avais laissé me faire juste pour essayer ses costumes de fée et princesse alors que nous n'avions que cinq ans.  
>Tout ça avait mal tourné, lorsque devant le miroir j'avais été transformé en fée carabosse alors qu'elle était resplendissante.<br>Je m'étais battue avec elle, réduisant à néant nos costumes et récoltant au passage des coquards qui mirent plus de quinze jours à disparaitre.  
>Depuis, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin d'Alice me faisait horreur.<p>

Quand je pensai à Jasper qui avait lui aussi fini par tomber sous son charme me laissant seule le jour de la St Valentin...  
>Tout ce qui était bon pour moi, elle me le piquait.<p>

Une fois arrivée, je restai un bon moment sous le jet d'eau chaude de ma douche pour me débarrasser de son odeur, horrifiée de constater qu'il n'avait pas prit la délicatesse de se protéger. Je m'effondrai au sol, les genoux repliés sur ma poitrine, je pleurais.  
>Le cumulus entier y était passé, l'eau était devenue gelée, mais j'étais incapable de me relever.<p>

-Bella ! Où es-tu ?

Je n'entendis pas Tanya entrer dans la salle de bain, mais comprit qu'elle avait coupé l'eau avant de m'envelopper dans une grande serviette et m'invita à sortir de la douche.

Sans un mot elle me frictionnait et me massa de ses huiles aromatiques dont elle avait le secret et alors qu'habituellement ça me calmait, là, rien n'y faisait, je pleurai silencieusement jusqu'à épuisement.

-Bella, tu m'as fait peur! Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Raconte-moi tous tes malheurs.

Je me laissai consoler par Tanya. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans.

C'était un pur cauchemar... Tanya m'aida à aller dans le salon et me servit une bonne tasse de thé.

-Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Merci Tanya.

-Allez raconte!

-Je ne me souviens que par bride de la soirée. Tous ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée dans le pieu de Cullen ce matin et que ce connard avait encore son air arrogant sur le visage. Et le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de se protéger! Et s'il me transmettait sa connerie ? Au mon dieu, je suis bonne pour l'asile!

-Bella, la connerie n'est pas une maladie mais une tare! rit-elle. Tu ne dois juste pas oublier de prendre ta pilule!

Je la regardai, mauvaise. Ouais, la pilule de merde. Je me levai et cherchai dans mon sac à main, mais aucune plaquette de contraception en vue.

_Putain je te déteste Cullen !_

-Je suis à sec, Tanya, soufflai-je, abattue, en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Pas une seule pilule en vue !

-Tiens, dit mon amie en me tendant l'objet précieux que je lui avais demandé de ramener. Tu en as vraiment besoin.

Et avoir dans mes bras la peluche préférée de ma mère raviva mes larmes que j'avais besoin de laisser couler afin d'extérioriser ma peine et ma haine.

Je tenais beaucoup trop à ce nounours tout usé, parce qu'il appartenait à ma mère, Renée Swan, qui était décédée à mes huit ans.

Sa mort m'avait tellement brisé que je m'étais raccrochée à Teddy -nom qu'elle lui avait donné quand mon père, Charlie, le lui avait offert à leur premier rendez-vous- car c'était le seul lien que j'avais, désormais, avec elle.

Sauf que j'en étais devenue dépendante, tellement que mon père, avait dû me faire suivre par un psychologue pour surmonter la perte de ma mère.

Teddy me servait maintenant qu'en cas d'urgence, quand je n'arrivais pas à me calmer moi-même des divers tracas de la vie. Sauf que je me forçais à le confier à ma meilleure amie afin de ne pas abuser de cet objet et donc, de me replonger dans ma dépression.

Il devait être ma bouée de sauvetage, pas l'ancre qui me ferait couler.

Quand, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je me relevai de mon lit, je me sentais mieux, apaisée.

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant, était d'aller à la pharmacie afin de récupérer des plaquettes de pilules contraceptives et d'essayer d'ignorer les divers flash-back de la nuit dernière qui continuaient de me hanter.

-Tanya? appelai-je.

-Oui?

-Ce soir, on va en boite!

J'avais besoin d'effacer de ma tête ce qui s'était passé la veille et quoi de mieux qu'un autre bourrage de gueule?

_Croise les doigts pour que tu te souviennes de cette nuit cette fois! Mieux, que tu ne finisses pas encore dans le pieu de Cullen!_ lança ma petite voix, sarcastique.

Une fois pomponnée et apprêtée pour la soirée, direction la pharmacie pour récupérer ma pilule et comme la poisse ne me quittait pas depuis que je m'étais réveillée ce matin, la pharmacie était en rupture.

_Va falloir que je boive double dose ce soir pour oublier tous mes malheurs!_

Nous venions de franchir les portes du nouveau club en vogue. J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, c'est pour quoi Tanya décréta qu'on serait mieux dans un endroit où nous étions sûre de ne croiser personne et surtout pas un des membres de la famille Cullen.

L'ambiance était chaude, la musique suggestive, l'alcool coulait à flot. Mon cerveau était embrumé, mon corps vibrait sous les rythmes assourdissant de la platine du DJ.

J'étais dans un état second. Le pays des bisounours mais version hippie "Faites l'amour, pas la guerre". La musique et l'alcool aidant les corps s'entremêlaient dans une chorégraphie sulfureuse.

C'était tellement beau et tellement excitant que je me mêlais a eu n'espérant qu'une chose trouver quelqu'un qui me ferait oublier ce que j'avais ressenti avec mon pire ennemi. Je voulais me prouver qu'il y avait mieux qu'une nuit avec Edward Cullen.

Dans la foule je sentis un corps ce blottir contre mon dos, je fermais les yeux me laissant aller à cette étreinte. Le laissant dominer cette danse langoureuse. Je pouvais sentir ses mains larges se promener le long de mon corps et remonter ma robe pour offrir à son regard et à celle de l'autre de plus en plus de ma peau, éveillant mes sens. J'étais exhiber je le sentais mais dans l'euphorie dans lequel je me trouvais grâce aux nombreux cocktails consommer je m'en foutais.

Ma seule pensée claire était le nombre de préservatif que j'avais glissé dans mon sac. Voulant apercevoir celui qui m'offrait tant de sensations je me retournais et ouvrait les yeux.

Face à mon regard se trouvait Jasper, mon ex mais aussi le meilleur ami d'Edward. Je retenais un hoquet de stupeur quand je sentais derrière moi une autre présence et un parfum envoûtant.

Ce même parfum qui avait capté mon attention hier soir. Si enivrant, si viril...

Une main dégagea les cheveux de ma nuque tandis qu'un souffle se répercuta sur la peau de mon cou. Je fermais les yeux appréciant le moment. Jasper me serra contre lui plus fermement, pendant que l'autre corps se rapprochait encore du mien. Je me sentais bien entre ces deux corps si merveilleusement musclés.

Ma main s'égara sur la chemise de Jasper, pendant qu'une main caressa la peau nue au niveau de mes cuisses.

-HUMMM, Bella je savais qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons, me souffla le blond. J'aime ta peau porcelaine et tes cheveux. Donne-moi ta bouche, ton corps je suis sûr que tu as toujours la saveur de la femme qui sait comment prendre son plaisir.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche. J'effaçais de ma mémoire l'affront qu'il m'avait fait, pour me venger d'Alice.

-Je suis sur que tu n'oublieras jamais ce que je te resserve.

Je me frottais de plus en plus contre lui, contre son sexe bandé, tapis dans le creux de mes reins, je l'entrainais vers les toilettes.

Alors que je m'éloignais en direction de WC avec le sulfureux et Torride Jasper Alias mon ex et le petit-ami officiel de ma pire ennemie, je sentis le regard d'Edward nous suivre même s'il restait planté quelques minutes sur la piste avant de se lancer à notre poursuite.

Lorsqu'il arriva ma robe était déjà au sol et mon le bel étalon qui me servait de cavalier pour la soirée me plaquait durement contre le mur, goutant ma peau. Je soupirais sous ses attaques. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Mes mains partirent à la redécouverte de ce corps qui m'avait tant manqué.

Je fis glisser sa chemise au passage et savourait l'instant d'anticipation de ce qui allait se produire.

Edward s'était rapproché, voulant nous rejoindre, alors que je sentis l'agacement monter en moi en le voyant faire: Que croyait-il celui-là?

Parce que je lui avais cédé une fois j'allais continuer à chacune de ses envies? Certainement pas.

D'un geste brusque, je fermai la porte des toilettes et la verrouillai grâce au loquet. Distinctement je m'adressais à mon compagnon de jeu:

-Prend-moi, Jasper cette nuit je suis tienne! Je suis ton objet à toi, rien qu'à toi. Je brûle du feu de l'enfer et ce feu, c'est toi qui l'as attisé.

Sur ces mots, ses doigts me pénétrèrent durement déchirant mon string au passage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sous l'attaque me courbant pour lui donner l'accès total à ma féminité détrempé.

-Puuuutain, c'est trop bon! sifflai-je en m'accrochant à ses cheveux tandis que ma tête partait en arrière.

Jasper en profita pour mordiller mon cou de la façon dont il savait que j'adorai alors que ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi me faisaient vivre un vrai calvaire, faisant monter la tension sans jamais vouloir la faire exploser.

-Jazz, suppliai-je.

-Pas encore, Bella, dit-il d'une voix rauque tout en me vrillant de ses prunelles bleu acier.

-S'il te plait, continuai-je, à bout de souffle alors que je bougeai frénétiquement mon bassin.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu acceptes de laisser entrer mon ami, sourit-il presque tendrement en me caressant doucement la joue comme pour me rassurer ou me pousser à lui faire confiance alors que l'éclat de perversité qui habitait son regard -et que je ne connaissais que trop bien- le trahissait.

Je soupirai défaitiste, ne sachant pas si je foutre une claque à cette putain de belle gueule pour cette proposition -certes alléchante- ou l'embrasser de me faire accéder aux joies du triolisme même si c'était avec Edward.

Je levai le bras vers la porte avant que je ne la déverrouille et l'ouvre, faisant entrer un Edward en mode prédateur, qui me fusillait de son regard dilaté par le désir avant qu'un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-pervers n'illumine ses traits:

-Tu vas crier, Bella, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Tu vas hurler de plaisir pendant des heures pour l'affront que tu m'as fait en me laissant dehors! Jasper!

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de me décoller du mur alors que je m'accrochai à sa nuque, complètement fébrile d'excitation.

Edward se colla à mon dos, posant fermement ses mains en dessous de mes cuisses après avoir sortit sa queue en érection de son pantalon qu'il portait toujours, et de la frotter contre mes fesses dévoilées.

-Tu vas payer pour avoir oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière! Pour avoir oublié ce que je t'ai dis, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille afin que moi seule l'entende.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes alors que la même question qui me taraudait depuis ce matin résonnait dans ma tête:

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé la nuit dernière?_

Je cherchai activement ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire mais rien ne me revenait.

Jasper me caressa et me pénétra d'un coup de rein fort, ça avait le don de me faire revenir à la réalité.

Je gémis bruyamment alors qu'il commença à bouger en moi. Mon bassin vint à la rencontre de ses violents coups de reins et c'est l'extase pure!

-Putain Jasper! Encore...

-Patience, ma belle, patience, haleta-t-il.

Il arrêta tous mouvement et je gémis de frustration. Je sentis Edward se serrer encore plus à moi, me caressant la croupe avec sa queue. Mon derrière bouge d'instinct vers lui.

-Je vais te prendre très fort Bella! souffla l'homme à la voix de velours à mon oreille. Tu ne sauras plus ton nom, ni même d'ou tu viens, je t'en fais la promesse!

Je gémis de plus belle pour toute réponse. Edward vint taquiner mon clitoris et mouilla mon petit trou de ses doigts lubrifiés de sa salive. Et le sentir me toucher à cet endroit, la queue de Jasper en moi est un cocktail surprenant.

Il continue de travailler mon trou avant que je ne sente son gland à l'entrée alors que Jasper recommença à bouger doucement en moi.

J'étais en sueur et en attente de ce qui allait suivre: L'anticipation était la meilleure des choses, et je ne pensai pas regretter ce qui allait suivre.

Edward poussa un peu plus en moi, m'écartelant au maximum. C'était un peu douloureux, mais les mouvements de Jasper me faisait oublier ce coté désagréable. Il entra de plus en plus et claqua un bon coup pour y être totalement.

Je criai sous la surprise, le bien-être et la douleur qui m'envahissait tout en même temps.

-Putain, Bella, t'es tellement serré...

Je ne dis rien, mes bougeai mes hanches pour les faire s'activer un peu, l'alcool dans mon sang me faisait tout oublier, me faisant, au contraire prendre un plaisir phénoménale. Ils bougèrent en synchronisation mais je n'en avais jamais assez. J'en demandai plus, la boule dans mon ventre se formait trop rapidement sauf que je ne voulais pas la retenir.

Les garçons s'activèrent encore plus vite, je criai, gémis et en réclamai toujours plus, nous étions tous les trois complètement en nage.

Mes parois se contractèrent violemment sur Jasper qui grogna mon nom.

Mon orgasme fut terrible, Edward continuait pendant ce temps-là de bouger très fortement en moi et après quelques coup de reins, vint lui aussi.

Ils ressortirent de moi mais mes jambes refusèrent de me tenir debout. Je m'appuyai sur la cuvette des toilettes, le temps qu'ils rangent leur matériel.

Quand nous fûmes de nouveau à peu près présentables, Jasper ouvrit la porte et nous nous figeâmes tous les trois.

Mes yeux étaient même écarquillés d'horreur: Alice.

Je déglutis quand je vis le regard meurtrier qu'elle me lançait.

_Oh putain de merde ! _

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'es folle ? C'est bien fait pour sa gueule!_

Je me repris vite fait et lui fis un grand sourire. Je me retournai même vers les gars et les embrassai l'un après l'autre en terminant par Jasper. Histoire de bien la faire hurler. J'étais sûre que devant Edward elle n'osera rien me dire.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Et puis toi, la salope, enlèves tes sales pattes de mon mec! cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi.

Alice m'attrapa par les cheveux, je finis par me retrouver collée au mur puis se jeta sur Jasper afin de le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais il anticipa son coup et bloqua son bras.

J'en profitais pour me jeter à mon tour sur elle lui fauchant les jambes. Elle se retrouva ainsi au sol, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je tirai son corps comme un vulgaire sac lui plongeant la tête dans la pissotière mural.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, folle de rage sauf que je lui crachai dessus avant de sortir des WC où une troupe de badauds s'étaient attroupés pour ne rien louper du spectacle.

Mais avant de fermer la porte, je me retournai et lui fis mon plus beau sourire narquois, malgré la rage qui coulait dans mes veines:

-J'y peux rien si t'es qu'une planche à pain frigide! Au moins, ton mec à pris son pied et pour lui c'est quand il veut!

J'avais dessoulé sous l'adrénaline qui circulait dans tout mon corps et étais toujours aveuglé par la colère qui avait gâché mon moment post-orgasmique, pourtant, je me demandais encore ce qu'Edward avait bien pu me dire la nuit précédente.

Mais malgré mes tracas de la soirée, j'étais vraiment contente de moi: J'avais mis cette Alice K.O. physiquement et mentalement. Je lui avais enfin rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

Je fis un signe victorieux à Tanya, qui me rejoignit, et allâmes toutes deux finir de vider le bar de mon appartement.

Après une première bouteille de téquila descendue, ma meilleure amie s'endormit sur le canapé du salon.

Moi je tournais en rond, mon portable à la main, tiraillée entre l'envie de l'appeler et lui demander de m'expliquer ce que j'avais oublié la veille, et l'envie de me noyer dans l'alcool en revoyant des flashs de nos accords parfaits.

A la place, je tapai un simple message que je lui envoyai après quelques secondes d'hésitation:  
>.<p>

_"Rendez-vous demain_  
><em>au pub "Twilight" à 14h.<em>  
><em>Tu me dois des explications.<em>  
><em>Bella."<em>

.

Puis allai m'allonger aux côtés de Tanya, sur mon canapé qu'on avait déplié à notre arrivée pour avoir un lit double sans avoir à se déplacer jusqu'à ma chambre pour dormir.

Je croyais que la téquila avait assommé ma meilleure amie mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'en était rien. En effet, à peine étais-je installée à ses côtés qu'elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, je vis ses prunelles briller et je sentis mes joues rosir sous l'intensité de son regard. Déjà qu'habituellement lorsque Tanya me fixait ça me mettait dans tout mes états, ce soir avec l'alcool remplaçant mon sang, je me sentis fondre.

Doucement elle déplaça mes cheveux, dégageant ainsi mon visage. Sa main en profita pour le caresser. Son geste, tellement tendre, et la chaleur de sa paume, sa chaleur humaine tout simplement, alliée à mon profond égarement vis-à-vis de Cullen me firent perdre la tête.

Je l'embrassais, tout d'abord chastement, comme en remerciement. Mais à son contact, mes lèvres en décidèrent autrement et dévorèrent quasiment les siennes.

Elle ne resta pas sans agir et très vite elle était au-dessus de moi.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que nous couchions ensemble elle et moi -Alec était même au courant et demandait parfois à participer, pour notre plus grand plaisir- mais des émotions contradictoires se mélangeaient en moi: J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me vider la tête avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce soir alors que mon corps réclamait celui de Tanya.

-Calme-toi, Bella, et oublis tout pour le moment, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Ressens juste.

Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, avant de rejoindre la mienne. Elle prit mes mains, les relevant au-dessus de ma tête, me demandant de me laisser aller, totalement.

De ses lippes, elle traça un sillon de baisers enflammés jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Mes pointes durcies de plaisir n'attendant plus que sa bouche ses dents.

Je gémissais, implorais pour qu'elle daigne s'occuper de mes monts ériges rien que pour elle, mais elle ne fit rien, savourant ma frustration.  
>Puis elle sortit de son sac un petit flacon de gel mentholé, dont elle recouvrit mes tétons, me procurant une onde de chaleur intense avant qu'elle se mette à souffler méthodiquement dessus et là je criais jusqu'à ce que sa bouche fonde enfin là où j'en avais le plus besoin, pour l'instant.<p>

Mon corps entier ondulait sous le bien fait qu'elle me procurait, amplifié par l'alcool et mon état d'excitation suite à la vengeance que j'avais enfin pu avoir.

Tanya n'en avait pas fini avec moi, ses doigts frôlaient le haut de mes cuisses, atteignant le centre de ma zone érogène, déjà détrempée.

Elle continua de me torturer, me mordant et me léchant la poitrine, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

Elle s'était légèrement décalée sur le coté du couchage, et l'espace d'un instant je crus qu'il y avait quelqu'un tapi dans l'ombre, j'avais la sensation d'être observée, mais ça devait être les effets dû aux mélanges d'alcool...

Tanya me fit vite sortir de ma rêverie car elle pinça légèrement mon clitoris et passa un doigt sur mon entrée me faisant me cambrer. Elle accentua cette douce torture, j'étais proche, je le sentais monter et il ne fallut pas très long pour être emporté par mon orgasme.

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Bella, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille alors que j'haletai, toujours dans mes vapes post-orgasmique.

Je fermai les yeux et fis tant bien que mal ce qu'elle me demandait. Sentir ses mains chaudes sur ma peau était un délice. Pas de baise, pas de jouissance alcoolisée, juste de la tendresse. Ce dont j'avais besoin. Tanya me connaissait mieux que moi-même. Elle m'aimait pour ce que j'étais : Perdue, maladroite et chieuse.

J'aimai Tanya comme une âme sœur. Elle m'avait tenu la main et m'avait fichu des claques quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Elle ne m'avait jamais fait défaut, comme ce soir-là.

Elle frotta plus rapidement sa toison contre la sienne, faisant grandir à nouveau en mon ventre la sensation voluptueuse d'anticipation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir :

-Doigte-moi ma chérie, s'il te plaît…

Tanya s'allongea alors à mes côtés et caressa mon clitoris gonflé de désir.

-T'as vraiment besoin d'une fille, sourit-elle doucement.

Je lui souris et la guidai vers mon intimité :

-Fais-moi plaisir Tanya… Respecte-moi… Avec ta langue!

-Tu sais ce que tu veux, hein ?

Je respirai doucement pour calmer le feu naissant entre mes cuisses. La langue de Tanya se fit lascive puis de plus en plus pressante. Mes mains agrippèrent les draps au moment où son doigt entra en moi.

-Hum… Bella… Depuis quand tu n'as pas mouillé comme ça?

_Depuis hier soir._

Au fur et à mesure que mon plaisir grandissait, les souvenirs de celui procuré par ce connard de Cullen me revinrent en mémoire : Je nous revis tous les deux, aussi imbibés d'alcool l'un que l'autre, enivrés de caresses et de baisers dans son lit, ses mains expertes contre ma poitrine, sa façon de me regarder, sa manière de me dire que j'étais belle… Tous ses mots percutèrent alors mon esprit dans un mélange enivrant de frustration et de désir.

-Tanyaaa… Hum, oui, continue!

_Bella… tu es si désirable!_

Je me souvins alors de sa voix rauque au moment de l'orgasme, de ses bras autour de mon corps avant de m'endormir, de cette manière touchante de me caresser la nuque. J'aurais voulu avoir simplement baisé ce trou du cul d'Edward… Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il ne m'avait point baisé hier soir…

La langue de Tanya appuya plus fortement sur mon clitoris au moment où deux doigts me pompèrent sans vergogne. Emportée dans un orgasme fulgurant, je me mis à hurler mon plaisir mais aussi ma haine de cette vie de merde et de ce sentiment de con qui ne trouvait pas mieux de se manifester alors que Tanya était en train de me faire jouir !

-Wow ! Tanya… c'était super…

-Je vois ça…

Mes yeux se perdirent quelques instants dans la décoration du plafonnier.

-Tu l'aimes, avoue-le…

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça car je me sentais dépassée par tout ce que j'avais vécu en à peine deux jours. Je voulais oublier encore un peu.

Je retournais Tanya contre le matelas sans rien dire et la surplombais.

Je l'embrassais délicatement afin de la remercier pour les deux orgasmes qu'elle m'avait donnée mais aussi pour avoir toujours été là et ensuite je fondais sur sa poitrine pour lui rendre la pareille. Mes baisers enflammaient sa peau si délicate. Nous n'étions plus que gémissements et halètements.

Nos corps en sueur glissaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre dans un peau-à-peau sulfureux. Notre corps à corps devint rapidement plus sensuel encore. Nos doigts caressaient fiévreusement nos courbes, nos lèvres ne se quittant plus.

Entre ses bras, j'avais l'impression de tout oublier. Mais l'étrange sensation qui m'avait envahie avant revint me hanter. Je me sentais observée de toute part. Aussi, je me retournais rapidement et remarquais un sourire en coin qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

.

.

**Point de vue d'Edward Cullen:******

Rentrer avec une Alice furibonde n'aidait pas à garder son sang froid.

Les engueulades entre Jazz et Alice étaient monnaie courante pour moi mais là, c'était différent. Elle m'avait vu participer à cette « tromperie organisée » comme elle ne cessait de le crier dans le taxi nous ramenant à mon appart, et je me sentais coupable.

Coupable de l'avoir rendue malheureuse, coupable d'avoir laissé aller les choses, coupable d'avoir fait l'amour à Bella la veille. Je sortis du taxi sans les saluer, les laissant se hurler dessus comme deux adolescents attardés et rentrai dans mon appartement de célibataire. Je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et me laissai choir sur mon canapé lit ouvert : J'avais l'habitude de rentrer rétamé de chaque soirée avec Jazz, en général je m'endormais comme une merde sur le canapé alors, autant le laisser déplié.

Et c'est en me posant dessus que je me rendis compte que j'avais encore l'odeur de sa peau sur moi…

_Putain, Cullen, ressaisis-toi !_

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas me ressaisir: Il s'agissait d'Isabella Swan, la seule fille sur laquelle j'avais flashé de toute ma vie.

Un vrai coup de cœur que je n'arrivais pas à effacer ou à remplacer par un sain.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce que je ressentais pour Bella que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ressentir un élan de satisfaction m'envahir quand elle avait réglé le compte de ma sœur dans les toilettes du bar qu'Alec nous avait conseillé pour la soirée.

Parce que c'était à cause d'Alice que je ne pouvais pas _vraiment_ avoir Bella.

Apparemment, elles avaient été amies étant petites mais suite à l'égoïsme de ma sœur et son besoin constant de rabaisser tous ceux qui lui semblaient être mieux qu'elle, elle s'était mit Bella à dos avant que cette dernière ne parte à Phoenix, vivre avec sa mère.

Ca, encore, ça aurait pu passer aux yeux de Bella à leurs retrouvailles si Alice n'avait pas foutu sa merde entre elle et son petit-ami de l'époque, Jasper Withlock, alias mon meilleur ami.

Je vivais à Chicago depuis mes années universitaires où j'avais rencontré Jasper avant qu'Alice ne débarque avec ses grands sabots après ses études de stylisme et ne flash sur mon meilleur ami.

Le problème, c'était qu'il avait une petite-amie auquel il tenait beaucoup: Bella.

La même Bella qui avait suscité la jalousie maladive de ma frangine, enfant, alors imaginez la tête qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait apprit l'identité de celle qui sortait avec celui qu'elle aimait!

Alice était donc déterminée à tout faire pour briser leur couple. Elle s'était sentie obliger de tout faire pour qu'ils rompent afin de se sentir à nouveau supérieure à Bella en l'écrasant de la pire des manières.

C'était immorale, certes, mais tant que ça ne me touchait pas personnellement, je me moquais bien des manigances d'Alice.

C'est à moment là que j'avais enfin rencontré la demoiselle qui faisait tant parler d'elle. Pas que nous ne voulions pas nous voir mais nos boulots respectifs nous prenait beaucoup de temps.

Je n'avais pas d'à priori sur elle. Je ne me rappelai d'elle qu'une enfant maladroite aux yeux chocolat, les propos péjoratives d'Alice ne m'atteignant pas.

Alors imaginez le choc quand je vis une déesse brune aux côtés d'un Jasper possessif.

Dès le premier regard, j'étais tombé sous son charme.

Je savais que j'étais définitivement foutu après avoir senti son odeur fruité quand je l'ai salué d'une bise sur chaque joue et sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Et je pense que c'est à cause de ça que Jasper s'était laissé draguer par ma sœur : Parce qu'il savait que j'étais irrévocablement tombé amoureux de Bella.

Un vrai coup de foudre... A sens unique.

Parce qu'avoir perdu son petit-ami par la faute d'Alice, Bella m'avait classé dans le même panier qu'elle sans même chercher à me connaitre.

Faut dire aussi que je n'arrêtai pas de jouer au con avec elle à chaque fois que je la croisai -merci à Alec Volturi, mari de sa meilleure amie mais surtout un bon collègue qui travaillait dans le même conservatoire que moi, qui me révélait toujours où elle se rendait pour décompresser de sa semaine au lycée privée de Chicago.

Mais c'était de sa faute! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me provoquer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables! De me repousser tout en m'excitant au maximum!

Je ne pouvais même pas me soulager en me vidant les couilles avec une autre fille sans que je ne culpabilise par rapport à mes sentiments pour Bella alors j'avais été frustré depuis des mois avant que la chance ne me souris à nouveau lors de la fameuse soirée "Vodka Paradise" qu'avait organisé les Volturi pour leurs cinq ans de mariage.

Je l'avais aimé cette nuit-là, pire, je lui avais révélé mes sentiments pour elle. Et elle ne s'en souvenait pas, trop imbibée par l'alcool qu'elle avait bu lors de la fête.

Alors j'avais réfléchis à une autre approche pour la faire mienne de la seule façon dont elle semblait me vouloir et j'avais pensé à Jasper, son ex petit-ami qu'elle devait toujours aimer.

Et même si ça m'avait écorché de lui demander ce genre de service, il avait bien sûr accepté. Par amitié pour moi, par amour pour elle et parce qu'avec Alice ça n'allait pas forcément bien.

Maintenant je me retrouvai à nouveau seul dans mon appartement après avoir répondu au sms de Bella, incapable de savoir si le lendemain j'allais mettre un terme à cette obsession que j'avais d'elle ou la supplier de m'aimer, même un minimum.

C'est d'ailleurs cette indécision qui me fit aller chez elle à trois heures du matin et entrer dans son antre ouvert sans remord et regarder ce putain de spectacle qu'elle et sa copine m'offrait.

J'avais toujours rêvé de voir deux femmes faire l'amour mais que Bella soit une de ces deux personnes rendait mon fantasme encore plus excitant sauf que là, j'avais vraiment besoin de vider ce trop plein d'émotions qui m'assaillaient depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

Bella croisa mon regard, surprise, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire mon sourire en coin même si je ne rêvai que de me coucher entre elles et baiser comme des bêtes toute la nuit.

Tanya tourna la tête vers moi afin de voir ce qui avait accaparé l'attention de son amie avant d'éclater de rire. Je commençai un peu à m'inquiéter quand je la vis devenir rouge à cause d'un manque évident d'oxygène, mais elle se calma tout doucement, mais sûrement:

-Quand... je... vais dire ça... A... A... Alec, hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle se leva et s'habilla, toujours morte de rire, avant de poser un baiser sur la joue d'une Bella blasée et moi puis de partir, sachant probablement qu'elle était dorénavant de trop pour la suite.

.

.

**Point de vue de Bella Swan  
><strong>**  
><strong>J'étais choquée -et le mot était faible- mais également en colère. Comment avait-il put se permettre d'entrer chez moi sans autorisation, de souiller mon intimité et de se transformer en voyeur?

Pourtant, je devais l'admettre, le fait de me sentir observé lors de mes ébats avec ma meilleure amie avait décuplé mon excitation.

Et Tanya qui me laissait plantée là avec lui, se moquant ouvertement de la situation.

Merde, elle devait rester là! Je ne voulais pas rester seule avec lui en pleine nuit chez moi alors que j'étais encore dévêtue et que je sentais son regard noircit de désir dévorer chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Je me sentais faible sous ce regard je n'allais pas lui résister si il continuait ainsi. La pièce était encore tellement saturée de luxure que mon corps repris les commandes. Je le désirais, je voulais être sienne trembler sous son corps. J'étais sur le point de le supplier de venir me prendre. Je pouvais dire adieux à ma fierté.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu le rendez-vous que je lui avais donné, en public j'aurais pu lui résister et enfin avoir la réponse à la question qui me hantait…

Je me levais pour le rejoindre. Mon corps était à quelque centimètre du sien. Je sentais qu'il n'osait pas bouger comme s'il avait peur de briser la magie du moment.

Il avait réussi, il m'avait séduite, ensorcelé, comme des centaines de fille avant moi. J'avais rendu les armes. Avant que mes lèvres ne rejoignent les siennes pour sceller le sceaux de la missive qui contenait mon cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisis pour faire de ma vie un enfer? Tu as gagné, tu dois être fier!

Il bâillonna ma bouche de la sienne et se retira en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

Nous étions face à face puis il me tendit le drap, dont je recouvris mon corps:

-C'est mieux comme ça, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer, mais surtout ne m'interromps pas  
>s'il te plait.<br>D'un signe de la tête je le lui promis et il commença en se grattant la tête, se raclant la gorge, il me sembla même le voir légèrement rougir.  
>-Bella je sais que ma sœur a fait de ta vie un enfer que Jasper à trahit ta confiance et t'as profondément blessé, mais je t'assure je ne suis en rien responsable dans tout cela. Je voudrais t'emmener avec moi loin d'ici et faire de ta vie un réel conte de fée où il n'y aurait qu'amour entre nous. Je dois signer d'ici peu un contrat et m'installer à Los Angeles mais sans toi, je ne veux pas m'y rendre.<p>

J'attendais autre chose, je voulais comprendre pourquoi il m'avait séduite l'autre soir, je voulais être sûre que je n'étais pas une fille parmi tant d'autres, un numéro de plus sur une liste malgré qu'il dise qui me voulait dans sa vie.

-Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'a vu la première fois au bras de Jasper. Tu m'as détesté, rejeté car j'étais le frère d'Alice. Toutes mes tentatives pour me rapprocher de toi ont lamentablement échoués. L'autre soir, c'était ma dernière chance. Pour une fois que tu ne me repoussais pas, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, je le savais, mais je pensais qu'en te faisant l'amour, qu'en te relevant mes sentiments alors peut-être que tu comprendrais que je n'étais pas ma sœur. La chute a été rude: Tu m'as avoué que tu ne te souvenais de rien… Maintenant, tu as les dés de notre destin en main, à toi de voir si tu veux les lancer.

Je le vis sortir de sa poche une enveloppe qu'il me tendit.

-Ouvre, intima-t-il doucement, c'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais Tanya et Alec ont raison et je sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il avait les yeux brillants, attendant une réaction de ma part, mais je ne fis rien. Je n'y arrivai pas, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Il se releva posa un baiser chaste sur mon front et partit.  
>Je n'avais pas le temps de réagir que déjà la porte claquait derrière lui.<p>

Je ressentis un vide immense, une boule s'était formée au fond de ma gorge, mes mains serraient l'enveloppe que je n'osais ouvrir.  
>Il allait partir, pour une vie de rêve et de paillettes et me voulait à ses cotés, mais si je ne l'accompagnais pas, il serait toujours dans anonymat.<br>Pourquoi me faisait-il cela?  
>Pourquoi moi? Les larmes commençaient à emplir mes yeux, j'ouvris enfin l'enveloppe il y avait dedans un billet pour L.A, à mon nom, pour le lendemain soir.<p>

.

.

**Point de vue d'Edward Cullen:**

Les dés étaient lancés.

Je ne pouvais pas en faire plus si je tenais un tant soi peu à ma santé mentale.

Je lui avais donné le choix de me suivre ou de m'encourager à l'oublier à Los Angeles.

Toute ma vie et mon cœur étaient désormais entre ses mains.

Le lendemain soir arriva lentement, mais sûrement, et avec lui, mon départ à Los Angeles.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella, ni chercher à la contacter d'une quelconque manière. Je n'avais même pas averti ma sœur que je quittai l'Etat, ou mes parents qui étaient en pleine excursion en Amérique du Sud, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, surtout aux vues de mes nouvelles relations avec Alice.

Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de croiser les doigts pour que ma belle me suive, nous laisse une chance, même si au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, qu'il n'y aurait jamais de "Bella et Edward" comme elle me détestait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Mon cœur se serrait d'appréhension pendant que le contrôleur vérifiait mon billet et se fit lourd quand je m'installai à ma place, celle à mes côtés -celle de Bella- étant vide.

Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler le long de ma joue alors que mes poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les accoudoirs de mon siège, tellement la déception fut grande.

J'avais définitivement perdu Bella.

Je fermais fortement les yeux afin de retenir l'eau salée qui voulaient en sortir alors qu'une odeur fruitée se fit sentir.

Je n'osai y croire que lorsqu'une douce voix d'ange s'éleva, fébrilement:

-La place est toujours libre?

Et croiser le regard chocolaté d'une Bella hésitante me fit doucement soupirer de soulagement avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse à mes lèvres, le cœur soudainement libéré de tout poids.

Nous avions pourtant encore beaucoup à parler, à mettre à plat pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. _Nous_ le méritions:

-Pour toi, il le sera toujours.

_Parce que je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aimerai toujours._

C'est en l'embrassant que je me fis une promesse: Elle ne souvenait peut-être pas de la première nuit que nous avions passés ensemble, mais je ferais en sorte que toutes celles que nous vivrons ensemble soient inoubliables, foi de Cullen!

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensés de cette histoire écrite à 9 ?

Ecrit en 3 jours, cet OS de 7617 mots a été très rapide à écrire (on était très inspiré par les lemons^^) même si la fin a suscité beaucoup d'hésitation on a quand même réussit à s'accorder (merci Kalika-ma !^^)

**Petits mots des auteurs :**

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Mdr ! Plaisir d'écrire, de voir les mots et les pensées s'accorder, pour donner naissance à des OS toujours aussi détonants. Kiss ! (Nathy)

J'embrasse tout le monde,

Katty


	4. Sweetheart Girl

Et voici le titre et le début d'un nouvel OS :

.

**Sweetheart Girl**

.

La confrérie Sigma Phi Omega est en panique totale !

Edward Cullen, leur chef, a décidé de se trouver une petite-amie.

Jusque là, ça allait sauf que ses sorties avec les filles avec qui il avait flirté s'étaient avérées catastrophique !

C'est pourquoi, un beau matin de novembre, il avait réveillé ses troupes aux aurores et avait exigé qu'ils lui trouvent _la_ petite amie idéale parmi toutes les filles de la grande faculté de Northwestern, Evanston, banlieue Nord de Chicago.

Et alors que les garçons de la confrérie avaient ris au nez de leur chef, trouvant leur mission débile et facile à réaliser, ils avaient vite tout prit au sérieux quand Edward annonça que les soirées beuveries et coucheries de la fraternité prenait fin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin hors du marché des célibataires avec la fille de ses rêves.

**.**

Et voici le résultat final :

**Sweetheart Girl**

.  
>Les auteurs de cet OS sont htray2000, PrincessCC, Ninie, Nathy, kalika-ma, Bichou85, Lolie13 et kadronya.<p>

La confrérie Sigma Phi Omega est en panique totale !

Edward Cullen, leur chef, a décidé de se trouver une petite-amie.

Jusque là, ça allait, sauf que ses sorties avec les filles avec qui il avait flirté s'étaient avérées catastrophiques !

C'est pourquoi, un beau matin de novembre, il avait réveillé ses troupes aux aurores et avait exigé qu'ils lui trouvent _la_ petite amie idéale parmi toutes les filles de la grande faculté de Northwestern, Evanston, banlieue Nord de Chicago.

Et alors que les garçons de la confrérie avaient ri au nez de leur chef, trouvant leur mission débile et facile à réaliser comme ce dernier était un canon très convoité, ils avaient vite tout prit au sérieux quand Edward annonça que les soirées beuveries et coucheries de la fraternité prenait fin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin hors du marché des célibataires avec la fille de ses rêves.

Alec était le membre le plus récent de la confrérie. Son père et son grand-père avant lui en avaient été président du temps de leurs études et Alec ne désespérait pas un jour de suivre leurs traces. Il venait juste de terminer sa semaine d'intronisation qui consistait à répondre aux moindres désirs des Sigma Phi Omega habillé en soubrette. Il avait eu honte bien entendu mais rien ne le ferait revoir son objectif : Devenir président de la confrérie. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que de trouver une nouvelle obsession au président en activité. Une fille, LA fille parfaite pour détourner le leader de ses préoccupations de président.

Pour ce faire, il avait en tête la personne parfaite ! Il l'avait croisée au détour de l'université, il savait qu'elle serait parfaite pour lui, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il savait seulement qu'elle était présidente de la confrérie des Alpha Omega qui étaient connues et reconnues pour la beauté de ses membres. Il savait également qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire et qu'elle résistait depuis plusieurs années aux charmes des Sigma Phi Omega.

Il se mit donc en quête de cette beauté fatale dans les méandres de l'université. La trouver fut un jeu d'enfant, il n'avait qu'à suivre les regards persistants et obscènes des jeunes hommes. La convaincre de le suivre fut une chose un peu plus ardue mais rien ne semblait lui résister aujourd'hui il était chanceux.

La jeune femme qui répondait au doux nom de Rosalie le suivit sans faire de difficultés, elle se demandait bien ce que ces saoulards de Sigma Phi Omega pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Secrètement, elle était amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux mais son statut de présidente lui interdisait un tel rapprochement. En effet, quoi de pire pour sa réputation que de sortir avec un des membres de la confrérie la plus controversée ? Quoi de plus dégradant que de sortir avec un type qui passait son temps à se saouler et se pavaner aux bras de godiches toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres ? Elle avait bien eu une aventure avec l'objet de son désir mais il avait refusé de garder leur relation secrète et elle l'avait donc quitté, geste dont elle ne se remettait toujours pas, même deux ans après. Alors quand cet Alec lui avait dit qu'un des membres de Sigma voulait lui parler, elle n'avait pas opposé de résistance et l'avait suivi sans poser plus de questions.

Edward était installé sur le canapé et attendait patiemment que ses disciples lui trouvent la jeune fille parfaite pour lui. Il en avait essayé des centaines et commençait sérieusement à désespérer de trouver la seule et l'unique, la bonne pour lui. Le premier à se présenter à lui fut Alec, le dernier venu dans la confrérie. Lorsque le président posa les yeux sur celle qu'il lui amenait, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

Effectivement, elle était d'une beauté sans précédent mais rien ne serait possible entre eux et pour cause…

-Edward je te présente la plus belle de toutes les femmes de l'université, aucun doute qu'elle est faite pour toi, lui dit Alec sans se démonter.

Edward stoppa son rire nerveux au grognement de son meilleur ami Emmett présent à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur son épaule afin de calmer son ami et le rassurer.

-C'est toi qui a demandé à me voir ? demanda Rosalie à Edward, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

Ce dernier acquiesça pour toute réponse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Parce que j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils me trouvent la fille parfaite, lui expliqua-t-il.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit également à rire. Alec se posait de plus en plus de questions. Pourquoi riaient-ils tous ?

Lorsqu'elle se reprit, Rosalie demanda confirmation :

-Et tu penses qu'un de ces idiots analphabètes imbibés d'alcool va te trouver la fille de tes rêves ?

-On peut toujours espérer ! se défendit-il.

-On peut dire que ça commence très mal pour toi alors !

- En effet…

-On peut savoir ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda soudain Alec qui se sentait de plus en plus exclu de la conversation.

-C'est ma sœur abruti, lui répondit Edward. Rosalie Cullen, ma sœur de chair et de sang.

C'est ainsi qu'Alec vit ses rêves de présidence s'éloigner de lui mais heureusement il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et s'il devait lui vendre sa propre sœur pour toucher du doigt son but ultime, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde !

Comme entrée en matière, ça avait plutôt mal commencé, songea Edward. Une relation incestueuse avec sa propre sœur… Peut mieux faire… Comme petite amie idéale…

Toutefois, Edward Cullen n'était pas le genre d'homme à douter. C'est grâce à cette détermination sans faille qu'il était devenu le plus jeune président des Sigma Phi Oméga.

Et puis il avait une confiance absolue en ses « frères ». C'est au sein de la fraternité qu'il avait rencontré ses deux meilleurs amis, Emmett et Jasper. Entre eux, depuis la première journée d'initiation, c'était à la vie à la mort…

C'est vrai que se retrouver à poil, ligoté avec deux autres mecs dans le même état dans le placard à balai situé à côté du labo de chimie, ça créait des liens… Enfin c'était une autre histoire… Pour le moment le jeune homme avait des préoccupations plus importantes !

Le second à se présenter à lui, n'était autre que Mike Newton, le seul et unique membre de la confrérie à s'évanouir après avoir avalé 2 bières. Si bien que les membres de la fraternité se faisaient toujours une joie de le faire boire.

Flash-back:

_Edward avait décidé avec ses meilleurs amis de faire un beer pong contest pour départager les chambres pour l'arrivée des nouveaux membres à la fraternité. Le but était de boire un maximum afin de garder toutes les privilèges liés à leur statut, sauf qu'une petite partie des membres devait partager leur chambrée avec des nouveaux aspirant Sigma Phi Omega._

_Mick étant le dernier membre à être arrivé dans la fraternité l'année d'avant devait donc commencer le beer pong en premier. Il avala la première bière sans broncher tout en étant acclamé par ses frères. La deuxième suivie rapidement et en voulant prendre la troisième il s'était évanoui sous les rires et sifflements de ses camarades._

Mike avait ramené avec lui, Tanya, une pin-up blonde et siliconée avec qui il couchait parfois. C'était une fille très superficielle qui était déjà passée dans les filets d'Edward.

Autant dire que Mike et Tanya avaient été congédiés d'un geste.

Premièrement, Edward n'était pas un écolo convaincu : Il ne donnait pas dans le recyclage.

Deuxièmement, Edward avait sa fierté (et surtout un égo dopé aux hormones) : Jamais il ne passerait après Mike Newton.

Troisièmement, en plus d'être une greluche sans cervelle, Tanya n'était même pas un bon coup. C'était une braillarde, capable de faire passe un Boeing au décolle pour un doux ronronnement.

Eric se pointa devant son Chef accompagné de deux sublimes filles: Une blonde aux courbes généreuses, et au décolleté plongeant répondant au prénom de Jessica et une grande rousse aux  
>cheveux de feux, grande, élancée et des yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Edward.<p>

Edward resta un moment dubitatif devant cette rouquine, occultant la blonde sans cervelle qui piaillait sans cesse.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Victoria, répondit elle en roulant des épaules autant qu'elle roulait les R et son cul, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Emmett.

Le reste de la troupe le rejoignit dans ses éclats et Edward montra la direction de la sortie à Eric qui poussa ses deux dindes hors de la pièce.

-Eh bien on devrait les filmer pour nos vieux jours, elles sont si hilarantes. Qu'en penses-tu Jasper ?

-Je ne sais pas Emmett mais une chose est sur, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu trouveras ta perle rare Edward.

Il ne lui restait plus que Tyler à voir, personne d'autre ne l'avait sollicité pour le moment. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu lui dégoté comme fille. Après avoir vu Victoria, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : Celle de s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de se changer les idées.

Et quand il vit Tyler rentrer avec Lauren-je-me-fais-baiser-par-la-moitié-de-la-fraternité-Mallory il prit ses jambes à son coup en prétextant un coup de fil urgent à passer.

-Mais j'ai mérité quoi pour avoir des bras cassés comme ça ! murmura-t-il en regagnant sa chambre.

Ses deux amis le rejoignirent peu de temps après.

Deux mots résumaient la journée d'Edward :

Echec cuisant !

Il avait rencontré 5 femmes et aucune ne s'apparentait de près ou de loin à la femme de ses rêves.

C'est deux abrutis de meilleurs amis se marraient d'ailleurs comme des baleines, en voyant la mine dépitée qu'il affichait.

Certes Rose était magnifique, mais en plus d'être sa frangine, c'était une vraie chieuse et une véritable mégère quand elle s'y mettait. Il plaignait sincèrement le pauvre bougre sur lequel elle mettrait le grappin.

Au passage, il semblait avoir échappé à tous les crétins de bizuts de la frat, qui voulaient s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, qu'il préférait les brunes, bordel !

Et il avait eu droit à quoi, une brochette de blonde, et une rouquine douteuse… On était loin du compte.

- Allez Eddy, arrête de chialer, mec. Tonton Em et Cousin Jazz, vont s'occuper de ton cas ! lança Emmett avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Au fait, vieux, on peut savoir d'où t'es venu cette foutue idée de te caser ?demanda Jasper. 

_- _C'est vrai ça. Tu sais très bien que tous les mecs du campus rêvent de te ressembler et toutes les filles veulent finir dans ton pieu. T'es une légende vivante, Bro. Le prince de l'arrachage de string, le roi du cunni, l'empereur de l'orgasme multiple… renchérit-Emmett. 

- C'est une longue histoire… souffla l'intéressé.

Une longue histoire qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de raconter et ses amis le comprirent car ils s'éclipsèrent, le laissant seul de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Edward soupira de désespoir avant d'aller s'installer dans le rocking chair devant sa fenêtre. De cette position, il pouvait observer les allées et venues de ses congénères. Ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement c'était la vue qu'il avait sur la confrérie de sa sœur Rosalie, les Alpha Omega.

En effet, la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait directement sur la chambre du bras droit de sa sœur, LA fille de ses rêves, LA seule qui hantait ses rêves, celle là même qu'il espérait secrètement voir arriver aujourd'hui: Isabella Swan.

Souvent le soir il observait l'ombre de son fantasme à travers ses rideaux tirés. Il voyait sa silhouette se déshabiller, imaginait ses courbes gracieuses et se voyait passer ses doigts dans la chevelure longue et soyeuse de la jeune femme. Dire que cette fille l'obsédait était un euphémisme, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait couché avec une autre en pensant à elle, ni le nombre de fois qu'il s'était branlé en imaginant sa bouche ou ses doigts sur sa queue.

Il savait cependant qu'elle ne serait jamais sienne. Deux raisons à cela: La première étant que la maison sororale à laquelle elle appartenait jugeait que sa confrérie n'était "pas assez bien" dixit Rosalie, et la seconde était qu'elle était fiancée au président de la confrérie rivale à la sienne: Jacob Black.

Sachant cela, il avait donc demandé à ses frères de lui trouver une fille, espérant se sortir Bella Swan de la tête mais vu les greluches qu'il avait reçues aujourd'hui, oublier Bella n'allait pas être simple!

Jacob Black avait été une épine dans le pied d'Edward depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à la fac. Black avait tenté d'intégrer Sigma Phi, en même temps que lui, Emmett et Jasper. Ce clébard avait été recalé et à compter de ce moment il avait fait d'Edward sa bête noire.

Tout ça parce qu'Edward avait été témoin de sa chute.

Et oui, Edward avait vu Black pleurer comme une fillette et appeler sa mère, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux introduits dans le bureau du Doyen, pour y voler la photo de son chihuahua Becky, qui trônait dans sa bibliothèque.

Black, en femmelette qu'il était, s'était mis à paniquer, quand ils s'étaient fait choper par l'agent de sécurité. La pauvre petite chose avait peur qu'on en parle à son Papa chéri et que ce dernier lui coupe les vivres.

Pathétique !

En désespoir de cause, Black s'était rabattu sur l'autre grande fraternité de Northwestern : Rhô Alpha Thêta, mieux connu sous le nom de RAT par les Sigma Phi. Voilà qui collait tellement bien à la personnalité rampante de Black !

Il existait une rivalité historique entre les deux regroupements d'étudiants, mais cela s'était amplifié considérablement depuis qu'Edward et Jacob étaient devenus présidents de ces deux illustres institutions.

Les Sigma étaient connus pour organiser les meilleures fêtes, accrocher les plus belles filles à leur tableau de chasse, et avoir le carnet d'adresses le plus long de toute la fac. Car si les membres étaient des fêtards invétérés, ils avaient tous un charisme certain et étaient promus à de brillants avenirs. On comptait parmi les anciens, plusieurs politiciens, de nombreux hommes d'affaires, quelques scientifiques…

Les RATS eux étaient tout au plus un ramassis de sportifs bouffeurs de protéines, bien trop proprets pour être intéressants. Ils étaient fades et sans relief, voilà pourquoi Rose acceptaient que ses « sœurs » les fréquentes.

Avec ces types pas de vagues, pas de risques de scandales, pas de parfum de luxure…

Bref, avec eux on se faisait chier.

Face à ce constat tragique, Edward se posait à chaque fois la même question : Qu'est-ce Black avait de plus que lui et qui faisait craquer Isabella Swan ?

Impossible d'y répondre, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait oublier pourtant :

En fermant les yeux Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer celle pour qui son cœur battait dans les bras de son ennemi lui murmurant des mots doux. Alors que les grosses paluches de Jacob s'aventuraient sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un geste brusque. Jamais il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil avec de telles images en tête.

La recette de la potion magique pour oublier toute les pensées désagréables, il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, la seule chose qui pour lui jouait le rôle d'anesthésiant, c'était la musique. Ni une ni deux il sortit dans la nuit noire en direction de la salle de musique. Ce qu'il pouvait bénir les privilèges que lui accordait son statut de président d'une confrérie cela lui ouvrait bien des portes.

Arriver à destination il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les gémissements qui sortait de la chambre noire voisine de la salle de musique.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte il put apercevoir un jeune homme à la forte carrure et à la peau mate qui lui rappelait étrangement son adversaire. Il hésitait : Devait-il les interrompe et voir son cauchemar devenir réalité ou succomber à la tentation de pouvoir voir sa belle dans un moment intime.

La tentation était bien trop grande et il n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de voir Bella les joues rosies de plaisirs? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé son corps de déesse frémir d'envies? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de l'entendre geindre? Combien de fois avait-il voulu la voir en plein orgasme? Même si dans ses rêves les plus fous et les plus inavouables il était bel et bien l'auteur, l'instigateur et le responsable de ses frissons, ses gémissements et sa jouissance, il ne pouvait détourner son regard du couple.

Il ne lui tardait qu'une seule chose: la voir elle. Jusqu'à présent il ne distinguait que le dos musclé à outrance de son ennemi. Tout ce qu'il percevait de sa compagne était de petits couinements.  
>Les observer ainsi l'excita au plus au point, son entre jambe le faisait souffrir tellement il était dans l'expectative de voir Bella en pleine action.<p>

_En espérant qu'il arrive au moins à la faire jouir..._ pensa-t-il.

Lentement Jacob s'agenouilla devant elle, parsemant son corps de tendres baisers. Edward souffrait autant qu'il prenait du plaisir à les voir ensemble. Il ferma les yeux, peu certain finalement de pouvoir supporter qu'un autre que lui touche la femme de ses rêves.  
>Cependant quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait regarder, qu'il fallait qu'il regarde et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux et fut de suite attiré par la tête de Jacob entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Il faillit refermer les yeux mais il entendit une plainte émanant de la fille:<p>

- Plus vite...

Il la dévisagea et un sourire perfide naquit sur ses lèvres. Il le tenait et, bientôt, elle serait à lui. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jeans et prit une photo.  
>Photo qui lui garantirait la rupture du couple. Photo de Jacob en flagrant délit de cocufiage. Photo qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à l'identité des amants. Photo qui allait bientôt être affichée dans toute l'université.<p>

Il se détourna du couple et regagna sa fraternité. Nul doute qu'il devait beaucoup à la musique, sans elle il n'aurait jamais eu aucune chance de pouvoir un jour approcher sa muse. C'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond en pensant à demain.

Après sa nuit peuplé de rêves érotiques, Edward n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se rendre dans la confrérie de sa sœur.

Car en tant qu'amie de sa douce elle sera au premier plan pour consoler Bella et il avait bien l'intention de lui démontrer que lui aussi pouvait le faire aussi.

Et même mieux lui faire oublier cet abruti de Jacob.

Emmett et Jasper le saluèrent, étonnés de le voir si radieux de bon matin.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il? lui demanda Jasper.

-Vous n'avez pas vu les infos du jour?

-Non on se lève à peine, qui a-t-il de si réjouissant? répondit Emmett tandis que Jasper allumait la chaine interne et le pc.

-Whaou! Le Black qui s'envoie en l'air avec une fille de la réserve, pas sûr que sa petite amie apprécie beaucoup. T'as vu, il est ridiculement petit son truc!

-Heureusement qu'il a une bonne vue, ajouta Emmett.

-Je pense que la journée va être super agréable aujourd'hui!

-On continue le défilé, Ed ?

-Non, non! Je ne veux pas avoir une indigestion de boudins! J'en ai presque perdu le sommeil la nuit dernière.

-Dommage, je trouvais ça drôle, moi.

-Non, Emmett, je vais aller rendre visite à Rosalie.

-Non ne me dis pas que...

-Arrête ton délire, j'suis pas prêt de me rabaisser à ça! ? Non, mais bordel Emmett, je te rappelle que c'est ma sœur!

-Je t'accompagne! s'exclama Jasper.

-Moi aussi on ne sera jamais trop de trois pour entrer dans l'antre des Amazones.

Edward était si extatique en se rendant chez les Alpha Omega, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour consoler sa douce Bella, ne se rendant même pas compte du regard soupçonneux d'Emmett mais surtout celui de Jasper qui avait un sens aigue de l'observation et de déduction.

Le Président des Sigma Phi Omega frappa à la porte blanche du repaire de l'élite féminine du campus et fit un sourire en coin à Angela Weber qui la leur ouvrait, sachant qu'elle était aussi très proche de Bella:

-C'est pourquoi? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-On vient voir Rosalie, continua Edward, narquois et impatient. Je voudrais lui apporter mon soutien face à la... Débâcle qui va tomber sur votre sonorité.

Angela fronça les sourcils avant de se décaler sur le côté pour laisser entrer les trois hommes.

Ces derniers étaient déjà venus dans cet immense manoir mais à chaque fois, ils furent ébahis de voir à quel point il était différent de leur habitat: Plus moderne, plus chaleureux mais surtout, plus adulte.

Edward, plus particulièrement, se sentit limite gêné de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil alors que leur fraternité représentait vraiment ce qu'il y faisait: Des fêtes alcoolisées, des baises sans sentiments... En somme, c'était une vraie maison d'étudiants, contrairement à celle des Alpha Omega. Mais il se recomposa un masque joyeux, attendant la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Angela les mena au grand salon avant de convier toutes les filles de la maisonnée en appuyant sur un petit bouton en dessous du bar où ils se trouvaient.

Rosalie arriva la première, accompagnée de Bella et d'un petit lutin aux cheveux en pétard qui s'appelait Alice Brandon.

Edward ne fit pas attention aux attitudes étranges de ses deux acolytes qui fixaient un peu la sœur de leur chef et la petite nouvelle qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, perdu dans sa contemplation de la douce fille qui avait capturé son cœur sans le savoir. Et il fut choqué de la trouver encore plus belle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle semblait lumineuse, souriant tendrement aux propos d'une Alice en colère d'avoir été réveillé aux aurores et qui n'avait pas pu se préparer convenablement à recevoir les invités.

Puis en à peine une minute, toutes les filles furent présentes, soit environ une cinquantaine de personnes. Elles se regroupèrent face à Rosalie et Bella et la belle blonde se tourna vers son frère, un sourcil levé, moqueuse:

-Alors, Edward, que vient faire le Président des Sigma Phi Omega avec ses deux... Gardes du corps?

Edward ne se départit pas de son sourire et avança d'un pas afin de montrer à celles qui ne le savaient pas encore que c'était lui le chef de la confrérie dont parlait sa sœur:

-Un scandale s'apprête à éclater sur les Alpha Omega, déclara-t-il sur un ton suffisant.

-Oh, vraiment, s'exclama Rose qui réprimait un rire d'éclater alors que le reste de la salle semblait perplexe.

-Tout le monde sait que Jacob Black, le représentant des Rhô Alpha Thêta est fiancé avec l'une d'entre vous, commença Edward alors que tous les yeux des filles de la salle s'écarquillèrent sous la compréhension avant de pouffer discrètement. Sauf que depuis ce matin, une vidéo circule dans tout le campus, le montrant en train de baiser -pardonnez mon langage- avec une fille de la Réserve! Comment allez-vous réagir face à l'affront qu'il vous a fait? Sache, Rosalie, que ma confrérie te viendra en aide si tu me le demande et ce, sans que je ne te demande rien en retour à part de revisiter tes préjugés à notre égard!

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part de te soucier de nous, Edward, répondit-elle mielleusement.

Emmett et Jasper semblaient avoir remarqué que l'ambiance de la salle n'était pas, et de loin, celle qu'ils avaient prévus en cas de crise. Non, les Alpha Omega semblaient sereines, limite moqueuses.

-Mais je crois que nous n'aurons pas besoin de toi et de ta clique de déjantés complètement puérils.

Edward fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation:

-Et pourquoi ça? Tu risques de voir le prestige de ta sonorité souillé et tu ne veux pas de mon aide, celle de ma confrérie qui est, je te le rappelle, la meilleure du campus à vos côtés!

-La bonne blague! rit Rosalie. Même si tu es reconnu parmi tout le campus, Edward, jamais je ne m'abaisserais à me faire secourir par des ivrognes incapables de garder leur jouet à l'intérieur de leurs pantalons! Nous refusons de nous associer à des hommes sans valeur et moral, même en cas de crise qui nous coûterait notre réputation! Et pourquoi ça les filles?

-PARCE QUE NOUS SOMMES DES ALPHA OMEGA! scandèrent-elles, toutes ensembles. EN CAS DE PROBLEME, DE CRISE, NOUS NE POUVONS COMPTER QUE SUR NOUS-MÊME POUR NOUS EN SORTIR ET REBÂTIR NOTRE PRESTIGE! NOUS SOMMES NOTRE FORCE ET NOS VALEURS SAURONT NOUS PRESERVER ET NOUS AIDER DE TOUT!

Edward était confus par ce revirement de situation.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rosalie réagissait comme si la tromperie de Jacob n'avait pas eu lieu, pire, qu'elle ne les atteignait pas! Même Bella ne semblait pas triste d'apprendre que son fiancé la trompait.

Bon sang, comment pouvait-il se rapprocher d'elle s'il ne pouvait même pas la consoler maintenant qu'elle allait mal, comme son plan l'avait précisé?

Et les mots qu'avait utilisé sa propre sœur pour le qualifier, lui faisaient mal, le faisant sentir pitoyable devant Bella. Etait-ce ainsi qu'elle le voyait? Comme un alcoolo avide de sexe?

Même Jasper et Emmett étaient abasourdis et ne savaient quoi faire ou dire pour contrecarrer l'affront qu'ils venaient de subir.

-Isabella, appela Rosalie, faisant relever la tête du jeune Président des Sigma Phi Omega.

Cette dernière s'avança d'un pas, la rapprochant légèrement d'Edward qui sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure:

-Explique donc à mon frère le lien qui t'unit à Jacob Black ainsi que le vœu personnel que tu as prononcé à ton arrivée dans les Alpha Omega.

Bella rougissait mais gardait son calme afin de ne pas défaillir face au Dieu Grec qui était en face d'elle. Elle était le numéro 2 de sa confrérie, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments et émotions prendre le dessus sur elle alors que sa Présidente comptait sur elle pour remettre cet idiot à sa place:

-Jacob est mon demi-frère, annonça-t-elle, fermement. Nos pères sortent ensembles depuis nos cinq ans, c'est pourquoi nous sommes si proches et que beaucoup croient que nous sortons ensemble.

_Non! _pensa Edward._ Ca ne peut pas être vrai! Je tiens cette information de Rosalie, elle-même!_

Mais en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux, il comprit que ce que racontait Bella était vrai et qu'elle lui avait délibérément menti!

_Elle a dû comprendre que je voulais être avec Bella! Elle a toujours su me lire comme dans un livre ouvert même si la réciproque est aussi vraie, étant de faux jumeaux vraiment proches dans notre enfance!_

_Sauf que là, elle m'a vraiment poignardé dans le dos! Pas sûr que je lui pardonne cette traitrise..._

-En entrant dans la confrérie des Alpha Omega, continua Bella qui ignorait tout du débat interne d'Edward, j'ai fait le vœu de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage!

_Que... QUOI?!_

_C'est quoi ce délire? Qui reste vierge jusqu'au mariage de nos jours ?_ pensa Edward.

Il regarda Bella avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de chose. Puis il regarda Rosalie et lui fit bien comprendre d'un seul regard qu'il lui en voulait, que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas digne d'une sœur. Même si leurs confréries avaient des désaccords, elle n'avait pas à le trahir de la sorte. Edward se tourne vers ses acolytes, le visage dépité.

-On se tire d'ici... Ca pue la trahison!

Emmett et Jasper ne dirent rien et le suivirent. Le revirement de situation auquel ils venaient de faire face les avaient chamboulés. Ils retournèrent dans leur maison et Edward monta directement dans sa chambre. Ses amis ne le suivirent pas, en se demandant ce qui avait vraiment bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

Edward s'installa dans son rocking chair et réfléchit à un moyen de s'approcher de Bella sans éveiller les soupçons. Il voulait aussi prouver à sa sœur que sa confrérie pouvait changer, mais il lui en voulait et n'était pas sûr de lui pardonner.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et réfléchit...

Il se redressa soudainement, venant d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Il était persuadé que ça allait fonctionner!

Bien évidemment, en bon harceleur, il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Bella par cœur et à part les cours qu'elle suivait pour son Master de Littérature ainsi que son bénévolat auprès d'un centre pour sans abri de Chicago, elle passait tout son temps libre à la grande bibliothèque du Campus.

C'était d'ailleurs à cet endroit là qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois quatre ans auparavant.

Il avait tout de suite été attiré par ses grands yeux chocolat, sa démarche quelque peu maladroite et son sourire et rougissements timides, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas commencer une relation stable et ne voulait en aucun cas la baiser et la jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Elle était trop belle et douce pour ça.

Alors il l'avait tout simplement observé de loin, sans jamais ou très peu lui parler et avait _profité de la vie _comme il l'avait rêvé à son entrée dans cet université.

Sauf que maintenant, il avait l'impression de s'en mordre les doigts.

La virginité de Bella posait problème. Pas que ça le rebutait -bien au contraire, comme il voulait être le seul homme à posséder son cœur et son corps- mais le fait de devoir attendre le mariage lui faisait grincer des dents.

Il ne comprenait même pas son choix d'attendre d'être marié pour coucher avec quelqu'un. Le sexe, c'était du sexe. C'était certes, phénoménal avec une personne plutôt libérée, mais c'était tellement banal pour un homme qui, comme lui, l'avait expérimenté sous toutes ses coutures, en voyait tous les jours entre les murs de sa confrérie.

Pour Edward, ça ne méritait pas d'attendre. Il fallait pratiquer pour savoir comment donner du plaisir à sa partenaire en plus d'en prendre sans prise de tête. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui faudrait faire si on se mariait avec un mauvais coup? Divorcer et perdre des milliers de dollars pour dissoudre un mariage qui n'aurait forcément pas eu lieu si le sexe avait été goûté avant de s'engager?

De plus, il avait vraiment gouté au sexe et ne voulait et ne pouvait pas s'en passer! Il était en manque constamment! Alors si en plus, la fille -Bella- avec qui il sortait le chauffait et le laissait en plan, il allait mourir de frustration ou pire, finir par faire une connerie, comme aller voir ailleurs!

Au fond de lui, il se demandait tout de même s'il serait prêt à attendre pour Bella et aucune réponse ne lui venait, étant trop confus entre ce que disait son cœur et sa queue.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque, complètement morose, ignorant complètement les regards fiévreux féminins braqués sur lui ou ceux, jaloux des jeunes hommes qui enviaient sa popularité, puis chercha du regard celui chocolaté de la fille qui hantait ses pensées, sachant qu'elle serait là, comme elle ne commençait sa journée de cours qu'à dix heures.

Et il la trouva, assise à sa table habituelle au fond de la bibliothèque, plongée dans un livre qui lui semblait passionnant.

_Bon allez, Cullen! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!_

Après une grande inspiration, Edward prit le premier livre qui se trouvait devant lui, sans y prêter plus attention, et se dirigea vers son avenir.

Car pour lui, c'était ce que Bella représentait.

-Bonjour, Isabella je tiens à m'excuser pour...

-Bella, je t'en prie, coupa-t-elle, ne supportant pas d'entendre son prénom en entier. Et t'excuser de quoi?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que le portrait qu'a fait ma sœur de ma Fraternité soit réel et colle à tous ses membres.

-Arrête de t'enfoncer, Edward! Tanya, Victoria et d'autres nous ont raconté les auditions d'hier, alors économise ta salive!

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main avant que ses joues ne se teintent. Le jeune homme glissa son regard sur la même chose qu'elle et comprit la raison de sa gêne.

_Quel con j'étais, franchement!__  
><em>  
>-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver ce type d'ouvrage dans une bibliothèque comme celle ci! Je pense qu'il serait préférable de le mettre à l'abri de certaines âmes sensibles, dit-il afin de se rattraper de sa bourde.<p>

-Le Kâma-Sûtra est un art, cet ouvrage peut aider certaines personnes à se préparer pour l'avenir.

-Oui, mais sans travaux pratiques on ne peut pas être certain de bien faire.

Edward pensait qu'elle était si belle lorsqu'elle rougissait et que ses lèvres étaient un appel aux baisers. Il s'en approchait sans même s'en rendre compte, son souffle se mélangeant au sien, lui fit perdre pied.

Il ferma les yeux pour enfin savourer ses pulpeuses et savoureuses lèvres, envouté et heureux de sentir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

-Mademoiselle je vous signale que vous êtes dans une bibliothèque!

En entendant ça, Edward retomba sur terre et resta là comme un con, figé sur place face à sa belle qui avait prit la poudre d'escampette. Au moins, il était persuadé que tout n'était pas perdu.

Le Président des Sigma Phi Omega fut sortit de sa stupeur euphorique de l'espoir qui montait en lui, en sentant une main caresser son avant bras. En relevant le visage afin d'en connaitre le propriétaire, il fut surpris de voir la jeune femme qui l'avait empêché d'embrasser sa Bella.

Il fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'énervement monter en lui sous le regard aguicheur qu'elle lui lançait:

-Tu sais, maintenant que l'autre conne est partie, je pourrais m'occuper de toi!

_L'autre conne?!_ pensa-t-il, énervé.

-Tu sais à qui tu parles? siffla-t-il.

Le regard de la fille s'écarquilla sous l'incertitude mais surtout la peur qui montait en elle sous celui, meurtrier, d'Edward:

-Pire, tu sais _de qui_ tu parles?

-No...Non, balbutia-t-elle, piteusement.

-Je suis Edward Cullen, le Président de la Confrérie Sigma Phi Omega, L'élite masculine de tout le Campus. Et la demoiselle que tu as insulté, c'est Isabella Swan, Présidente-Adjointe des Alpha Omega, qui regroupe les meilleures filles de Northwestern.

Il la laissa digérer ce qu'il venait de dire tout en la regardant de haut, comme si elle était un insecte qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer avant de continuer:

-Tu vois, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais faits virer de l'université pour un tel blasphème, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts mais je suis sûr que Bella me tuerait pour avoir prêté attention à une aussi pitoyable fille de basse-cour. Alors je vais te dire une chose, et tu auras intérêt à t'y coller et de faire circuler l'information à tous tes compatriotes afin de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes: Restez tous loin de moi, de ma confrérie et de celle des Alpha Omega. Nous sommes les meilleurs dans ce campus et ne voulons désormais plus être mélangés avec ceux qui ne remplissent pas nos conditions d'admission. C'est clair?

-Ou... Oui.

-Ben casse-toi alors! s'énerva-t-il en la voyant pétrifiée devant lui.

Elle détala à toute vitesse loin de lui alors qu'Edward s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise afin de réfléchir à une autre manière d'aborder Bella alors que ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène commençaient déjà à faire circuler ses propos grâce à leurs portables et ordinateurs.

Et ce fut Alec qui fut le plus heureux d'apprendre de telles nouvelles.

A peine la nouvelle avait atteint ses oreilles, Alec se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de  
>sa jumelle :<p>

-Jane, c'est moi, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour accéder au trône des Sigma Phi et par la même  
>occasion, tu récupèreras la place de reine des Alpha Oméga ! Rejoins-moi au Breaking Dawn ce soir vers 22h, je t'expliquerais tout.<p>

-Oh, Alec, je suis très impatiente de savoir comment tu compte descendre la dynastie de son piédestal ! Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure !

En raccrochant, le jeune homme avait un sourire radieux accroché bien haut sur son visage.

**.**

**Quelques heures plus tard au Breaking Dawn**

Les deux jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés pour s'installer dans un coin tranquille du bar de leur frère.

-Alors, vas-y explique ! s'impatienta Jane.

-Tu sais ma chère sœur, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

-Alec crache le morceau tout de suite, ou je peux te jurer sur la tombe de maman que je te ferais regretter chaque seconde que tu m'auras fait poireauter !

- Ola, du calme tigresse, je vais tout te dire si tu insistes ! Comme tu t'en doutes, personne sur le campus ne te connait, alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas postuler chez les Alpha Oméga comme  
>aspirante, même si les inscriptions sont finies, je m'arrangerais avec Heidi pour qu'elle fasse examiner ton dossier, et fasse en sorte qu'il soit accepté en se portant garante pour toi. Une fois<br>en place, tu séduiras le « merveilleux » Edward Débile-Cullen, mais en douceur, car Monsieur Crétin à décréter qu'il déciderait lui même qui est digne ou non de faire parti de sa cours.

-Wouah, tu es génial Alec ! Et on commence quand ?

-Je t'ai récupéré les papiers d'inscription à la fac, et aussi un formulaire pour la sororité, tu n'as plus qu'à tout remplir, et on pourra commencer à jouer !

-Alors que la partie commence ! Les Cullen ont voulu jouer, et ils vont perdre !

-Tu sais que je t'aime encore pus quand tu parles comme ca !

Et c'est sur ces paroles que les jumeaux se séparèrent.

Alec rejoignit sa confrérie, le cœur léger mais l'esprit tournant encore à mille à l'heure.

En effet, le plan avec sa sœur avait une chance sur deux de marcher et ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser n'importe quelle opportunité lui échapper.

C'est pourquoi, en arrivant à destination il appela tous les membres de sa fraternité -sauf Edward qui n'était toujours pas rentré- et fit part de son mécontentement face aux décisions que leur chef avait prises sans même leur en parler d'abord:

-Vous vous rendez compte, dit-il faussement énervé, que nous n'aurons plus de fête! Plus de baises organisées! Plus aucune liberté de faire ce que nous voulons!

L'air dans la salle devint vite électrique et Alec en profita pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu:

-Et nous devrions nous pliez aux exigences d'un seul homme alors que nous sommes une famille? Que se passera-t-il quand monsieur Cullen voudra que nous nous comportions comme les RATS? Nous allons le laisser nous gouverner sans rien dire? Elisez-moi Président, mes frères, et notre quotidien retrouvera ses plaisirs qu'Edward nous a enlevés pour ses propres envies!

Avant même que quelqu'un puisse approuver ou autre, Edward, que personne n'avait vu entrer, applaudit, nonchalamment appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte du salon:

-Wow, Alec, dit-il en se rapprochant de lui, sa posture toujours autant détendu mais dont le regard trahissait sa colère. On essaie de me doubler? Et dans mon dos? Est-ce de cette façon que l'on choisit un chef? demanda-t-il à la salle. Est-ce de cette façon que l'on élit le Président des Sigma Phi Omega? Par fourberie? Par pure jalousie? Est-ce des mots qui font partie de notre vocabulaire? REPONDEZ!

-NON, CHEF!

Alec pâlissait à vue d'œil, sachant qu'Edward était en train de reconstruire son règne qu'il avait pourtant réussit à quelque peu détruire. Pire, il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire:

-Qui connait les Volturi? continua le Président. Une grande famille, oui, mais qui, loin de tout témoins est loin d'être charitable! Dis-nous Alec, ta mère est décédée depuis quelques années, n'est-ce pas?

Ce dernier tremblait, de rage, de honte, et refusait d'ouvrir la bouche mais Edward s'en moquait complètement, poursuivant son monologue:

-Et ton père, ce cher Aro, pour combler son absence, s'est plongé dans l'alcool et les drogues, délaissant complètement ses enfants, les envoyant en pension loin de lui afin de ne plus avoir sous les yeux ses enfants qui ressemblent tant à leur mère. C'est même Marcus, son plus jeune frère qui a pris les rênes de son entreprise, ne pouvant pas la gérer dans son état.

Les membres de la confrérie furent surpris: Tout ceux qui faisaient partis des Sigma Phi Omega savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sur le campus tant qu'ils étaient au top du top en classe, au risque d'être virés de la confrérie, mais qu'une fois leur diplôme obtenu, ils se devaient d'être des hommes influents mais surtout respectables. Leurs débâcles universitaires devaient rester à Northwestern. Et Aro Volturi ne remplissait pas ces conditions.

-Donc même si vous demandiez à ce que je quitte ma place de Président, Alec ne pourra jamais la revendiquer aux vues de sa _situation familiale_, Jasper Withlock sera celui qui me remplacera, étant le Président-Adjoint élu par les diplômés de cette confrérie. De plus, au cas où vous auriez oubliés les règles de notre maison, en cas de coup d'état, le chef actuel a le droit de renvoyer toute personne qu'il désire de la confrérie car une fraternité ne doit pas contenir de rivalités qui pourraient ternir son image.

Edward se tourna, souriant, vers Alec qui était rouge de rage avant de proférer les mots que le jeune Volturi ne pensait jamais entendre et qui brisaient à jamais ses rêves:

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'ancien Président des Sigma Phi Omega, et parce que tu as fomenté des projets allant à l'encontre de nos valeurs, je te retire le privilège d'appartenir à notre confrérie. Messieurs, veuillez aider Alec à débarrasser ses affaires de sa chambre avant de le reconduire vers la sortie.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Je me vengerais, Edward! Je me vengerais!

Edward ne put que sourire face aux débordements du Volturi. Il n'avait rien à rajouter, pas quand il prouvait lui-même à tous qu'il n'était pas digne d'être dans leurs rangs en proférant ses menaces. Puis il se remémora ce que lui avait avoué Démétri, le frère ainé d'Alec, propriétaire du Breaking Dawn, qui lui, avait comprit ce que représentait leur fraternité et en respectait les principes et avait voulu la protéger:

-Au faite, Alec. Passe le bonjour à Jane!

Edward ne prêta pas attention aux regards meurtriers que lui lançait son ancien _frère, _trop prit dans sa joie d'avoir contourné le coup d'Etat grâce à Jasper et Emmett qui l'avaient averti de ce qu'il se passait dans leur maison pendant son absence, mais aussi à ses informateurs qui le renseignaient sur ce qui pourrait menacer sa fraternité.

-Edward, dit Mike qui s'était rapproché de lui après avoir viré Alec de leur maison.

-Oui?

-Je voulais savoir si ce qu'a raconté Alec est vrai, si tu supprimais vraiment toutes nos fêtes, que nous ne pouvions plus nous lier à n'importe quel étudiant.

Edward le regarda, le visage vide d'expression avant qu'il ne reporte ses yeux émeraudes sur tous les membres que comptait sa fraternité:

-Nous sommes l'Elite masculine du campus. Nous nous devons d'avoir un comportement exemplaire afin de ne pas dévaloriser l'image des Sigma Phi Omega. Il y aura toujours des fêtes dans notre maison mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter les baises ouvertes dans le salon: Chaque partie de jambes en l'air se fera dans vos chambres, en toute discrétion. Vous voulez vous partager une fille ou autres, bien, mais vous restez dans votre espace personnel.

Chaque jeune homme écoutait religieusement ce que disait Edward, entendant ses arguments tout en réfléchissant à ce que ça leur rapporterait à eux ou à leur maison.

-En ce qui concerne les relations amicales, ajouta Edward. Je préfère que nous limitions nos interactions aux membres d'autres confréries.

-Et pourquoi ça? demanda Eric, curieux.

-Parce que nous sommes les meilleurs hommes du campus et que nous valons mieux que des étudiants ordinaires qui devraient nous supplier de leur parler au lieu que nous les invitions sans distinction dans notre maison, les laissant ainsi profiter de nos privilèges.

Edward savait qu'il marquait des points en soulevant ce point mais décida d'achever son argumentation par un détail qui avait beaucoup de poids:

-Et si nous étions aussi parfaits que notre confrérie laisse sous-entendre, on devrait être capable de se lier d'amitié avec les Alpha Omega, ce qui est loin d'être le cas à cause de notre réputation. Vous ne préférez pas avoir à votre bras une fille de cette sororité à la place d'une fille facile et fade qu'on avait l'habitude de baiser à chaque fête? Vous désirez une future employée de bas échelle ou la patronne d'une grande entreprise? C'est maintenant qu'il faut se rapprocher d'elles et les conquérir! C'est notre devoir en temps que membres des Sigma Phi Omega d'être les meilleurs partout et ça commence dans nos relations! N'êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi?

-SI, CHEF!

-Alors, nous nous devons de remporter ce défi avant la fin de l'année!

-PARCE QUE NOUS SOMMES LES SIGMA PHI OMEGA ET QUE NOUS N'ÉCHOUONS JAMAIS! scandèrent-ils tous en levant un poing en l'air.

Le lendemain matin, Edward fut content de voir les principaux titres du journal du campus:

_"Alec et Jane Volturi, rejetés des plus grandes confréries de Northwestern!"_  
><em>"Edward Cullen, Président des Sigma Phi Omega, ferme les portes de sa maison au non membres!"<em>  
><em>"Edward Cullen ou le sauveur des Alpha Omega!"<em>

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son altercation de la veille avec l'idiote bibliothécaire allait être publiée, mais il n'en fut que plus ravi sachant que ça ne faisait que le monter dans l'estime de la sororité de sa sœur, et donc de Bella.

En parlant de sa douce jeune femme, il l'attendait de pied ferme à sa sortie de cours ce soir-là, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure alors qu'il semblait complètement calme et détendu par les yeux non attentifs qui passaient par là.

Et quand elle sortit enfin, après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec sa professeur, elle se figea en l'apercevant avant de partir d'un pas rapide, les joues rouges de gêne.

-Bella! appela-t-il en courant quelque peu afin de la rattraper avant de caler son pas à son rythme. Hey, attends moi, je ne vais pas te manger, sauf si tu me le demandes!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Edward?

-Ecoute, je sais qu'on est parti du mauvais pied, toi et moi, et je voudrais que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé et qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases.

-Que j'oublie quoi? s'écria-t-elle, en colère. Toutes les scènes pornographiques que tu diffusais continuellement de ta chambre qui, je te le rappelle, est face à la mienne? Le manque de respect évident que tu sembles avoir pour les femmes? Ou mieux, l'attitude hautaine et méprisable que tu as avec quasiment tout le monde?

Edward passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, dépassé par les propos de Bella. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était misérable aux yeux de sa douce jeune femme et n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot pour s'expliquer, se faire pardonner. Ce fut en plongeant son regard dans celui chocolaté et déçu de Bella qu'il puisa le courage d'ouvrir la bouche:

-Je voulais profiter de la vie! Et oui, ça m'est monté à la tête et je m'en rends compte maintenant et c'est pour ça que je veux changer! Je veux m'améliorer pour être une meilleure personne. Une... Personne digne de... Toi, avoua-t-il difficilement. Je ferais toujours des erreurs si tu ne m'aides pas, Bella. J'ai... Besoin de... toi, dans ma vie.

-Edward, souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais, coupa-t-il ne voulant pas l'entendre le rejeter, que j'ai été un connard en critiquant ton manque de pratiques sexuelles, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit car j'aime le fait que tu sois vierge et c'est ton choix d'attendre le mariage pour la donner à celui que tu épouseras. Je le respecte. Si j'ai dis tout ça c'est parce que je me sentais minable d'avoir autant d'expériences alors que tu avais choisi d'attendre _le bon_. Je m'excuse pour tout et te demande de me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai bien pu te faire.

Bella soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

-Excuses acceptées et bien sûr que tu es pardonné. Par contre, Edward, ce n'est pas parce que je suis vierge que je ne m'y connais pas en sexe!

Devant l'air interrogateur du Président des Sigma Phi Omega, elle rit doucement avant de se reprendre et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule musclé du jeune homme afin que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille où elle glissa, à voix basse, quelques mots qui firent tendre le tissus de son boxer:

-J'ai pas mal d'expériences en matière de fellation, que se soit avec la bouche, ou avec mes seins!

Devant l'air ahuri d'Edward, Bella pouffa à nouveau avant qu'elle ne referme d'un doigt sa bouche et n'embrasse sa joue d'un simple baiser:

-N'oublies pas que je fais partie des Alpha Omega! lança-t-elle à reculons tout en souriant, Nous nous devons d'être excellentes dans tous les domaines!

En regagnant sa résidence, Bella jubilait. Elle avait réussi à clouer le bec d'Edward Cullen. Victoire !

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de dériver vers _Lui_…

Quatre longues années à le voir presque chaque jour, à le croiser au détour d'un couloir, sans pouvoir lui adresser la parole, le toucher, le sentir, le serrer dans ses bras…

Autant dire quatre interminables années de tortures, passées à fantasmer sur le sex-symbol du campus, sans pour avoir le droit de l'aborder et de laisser cours à toute sa concupiscence.

_Quelle connerie ce vœu de chasteté !_

Avec le recul Bella s'en mordait les doigts, un peu plus chaque jour…

Lorsqu'elle l'avait prononcé, ça ne lui avait pas paru aussi terrible que ça. Elle avait tout juste 18 ans et venait d'entrer à Northwestern. Elle avait facilement intégré la sororité. Il faut dire qu'avec Renée Dwyer -ancienne membre des Alpha Omega- comme mère, ça ne plierait pas. Renée avec été un des plus grands mannequins du début des années 80. Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de Charles Swan, elle avait habilement organisé sa reconversion. A présent elle était à la tête d'un empire de la beauté. Sa mère détenait de nombreuses marques de cosmétiques, plusieurs spas dans les plus grandes capitales du globe, une ligne de lingerie et un magazine. Cette notoriété était d'autant plus paradoxale pour Bella, qu'elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement friande de tous ces artifices.

Après son divorce, Renée s'était remariée avec Phil Dwyer, le plus grand joueur de baseball de sa génération et tous deux formaient l'un des couples les plus glamour, des USA, n'ayant rien à envier à Demi et Ashton.

Depuis sa naissance, Renée avait répété à Bella que pour conserver un homme et s'attacher son amour, il fallait se faire désirer et entretenir cette flamme. C'est pour cela que cette promesse lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le moment. Après tout se préserver jusqu'au mariage, n'était-il pas le meilleur moyen de se faire désirer ? En attendant, Bella n'était d'ailleurs pas restée « inactive », elle avait lu et étudier toutes sortes d'ouvrages sur le sexe, regarder des films, vu des documentaires, écouter des conférences de spécialistes... Le Kâma-Sûtra n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Elle connaissait au moins une douzaine de manières de faire jouir un homme sans même effleurer son sexe. Pas de doute que le moment venu, elle saurait comment s'attacher définitivement l'amour et la loyauté de l'homme qu'elle aurait choisi.

Il est clair que le pauvre Edward ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire... Il allait se mordre les doigts d'avoir osé défier Isabella Swan, dans son domaine d'excellence...

En attendant ce jour béni, la meilleure amie de Bella se nommait « Frustration »…

Elle était devenue une fervente amatrice des plaisirs solitaires. En moins de 5 minutes, elle arrivait à déclencher son plaisir et trente secondes plus tard un orgasme la foudroyait, avec la régularité d'un coucou suisse.

Toutefois, Edward Cullen hantait de plus en plus fréquemment les songes de la jeune femme. Edward tenait même le rôle principal de toutes ses rêveries érotiques les plus osées. Ça tournait littéralement à l'obsession. Il lui devenait quasi impossible de continuer à mener une vie normale, quand elle était obligée de se soulager plusieurs fois par jour.

Ces derniers temps cela devenait franchement pénible. Tout avait dégénéré lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de lancer ses sbires à la recherche de la petite amie idéale. Dire qu'il se pensait original ? N'avait-il jamais allumé sa télé, hormis pour mater des pornos ? Le Bachelor, il ne connaissait pas ?

Bref, cela avait mis Bella dans une rage folle, si bien qu'elle avait immédiatement averti Rosalie et déclenché une réunion d'urgence de la sororité, pour exposer son plan de bataille aux autres filles.

L'idée générale était d'avertir toutes les filles bien du campus, en expliquant que le bel Edward était atteint de maladie vénérienne et qu'il ne cherchait une petite copine officielle que pour se racheter une conduite.

Le but les Alpha Omega était qu'Edward se ridiculise un peu plus encore en ne rencontrant que les pires bécasses de toute la fac.

Le but non avoué de Bella était d'éloigner d'Edward toute menace potentielle. Elle entendait par « menace potentielle » toute petite-amie acceptable.

Aujourd'hui, dans ce couloir qui menait à son cours de Littératures Etrangères, les perspectives de Bella avaient radicalement changés.

Aujourd'hui elle avait compris qu'Edward Cullen la désirait autant qu'elle.

Aujourd'hui, Bella avait décidé qu'elle allait mettre en place une nouvelle stratégie et œuvrer en sous main, pour le rapprochement des Sigma Phi avec les Alpha Omega. Lorsque leur Présidente et leur trésorière sortiraient avec des membres de la fraternité, plus rien ne s'opposerait à son union avec Edward Cullen…

Enfin presque rien… Car il fallait également que Bella se charge de faire descendre Edward de son trip royaliste actuel. Dans sa quête de l'âme sœur, il s'enfermait dans un délire élitiste qui n'était pas du goût de la jeune femme. Elle était prête à succomber aux charmes de cet Apollon, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Il était hors de question pour elle de trahir les valeurs que Charlie Swan, son père, lui avait inculquées : Toute personne mérite respect et considération, peu importe son statut social.

C'est donc le cerveau en ébullition, qu'Isabella arriva dans sa chambre.

Elle le savait, Alice était folle de Jasper, le bras droit de son fantasme sur pattes, ils se voyaient même en cachette entre deux cours, elle les avaient surpris un jour alors qu'elle avait besoin de parler à la trésorière de sa sororité, et avait entendu Alice en parler avec sa sœur au téléphone. Il n'y aurait donc pas trop de problème à pousser le petit lutin à révéler sa relation.

Le travail le plus difficile serait de convaincre Rose que son admiration devant Emmett n'était pas une mauvaise chose, et que les Sigma Phi Omega étaient en train de se racheter de leur erreurs passées: Les Alpha Omega pouvaient donc bien leur donner une chance.

Une fois cette partie du plan terminée, elle pourrait elle-même s'abandonner à Sexy-Edward-Je-Suis-Une-Bombe-Cullen sans aucune retenue, et il faut bien se l'avouer, c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis à peu près quatre ans.

Elle se mit donc à échafauder un plan pour rapprocher sa sororité de la fraternité de son futur étalon.

Phase 1 : Organiser une fête avec nos deux fraternités réunies (de préférence costumée).

Phase 2 : Prendre en flagrant délit Alice avec Jasper (ce qui ne sera pas compliqué comme elle profitera sûrement de la première occasion pour s'isoler dans un coin avec lui).

Phase 3 : Pousser Rose dans les bras d'Emmett (ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais Rose avait tendance à être un peu plus exubérante avec une ou deux bières dans le nez).

Phase 4 : Faire ravaler sa royauté à Mister Cullen.

Phase 5 : Celle-là, on verra plus tard ... Mais Mister Sexy devait s'attendre à prendre son pied!

Une fois son plan d'action bien échafaudé, il fallait qu'elle se détende, elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle fit seulement un passage éclair dans sa chambre afin de déposer son sac et de mettre son portable à charger et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire et y versa un peu de sels de bain à la fraise.

Elle se déshabilla, attacha sa longue chevelure brune avec une pince et plongea dans son bain mousseux avant même que la baignoire ne soit remplie. L'eau chaude la délassa et elle pu enfin reposer son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle fut à la limite de s'endormir, elle décida de se laver et de sortir avant de faire un coma dans la baignoire.

Elle regagna sa chambre en serviette et comme toujours depuis qu'elle habitait dans cette chambre, son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'observer son voisin. Il faisait nuit et pourtant, elle n'eut pas envie d'allumer la lumière, voulant observer l'homme de tous ses fantasmes sans se faire attraper en flagrant délit de matage intensif. Il sortait visiblement de la douche lui aussi et n'avait pas tiré les rideaux. Une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux humides qu'il tentait de sécher avec une autre, il était à tomber!

Elle alla s'installer sur son lit mais une idée lui vint subitement et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage.

-Jouons un peu Monsieur Cullen, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle alla allumer la lumière. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, Edward avait éteint la sienne.

- Tiens, tiens... Monsieur serait-il un voyeur lui aussi?

Elle enleva la pince qui tenait ses cheveux et fit un mouvement de tête à la "parce que je le vaux bien" des célèbres pubs de shampoing. Ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, elle ne l'avait jamais fait encore et l'expectative de la réaction de son sexy voisin l'excita au plus au point.

Edward ne ratait rien du spectacle divin qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La fille de ses rêves était en train de réaliser une scène digne de ses plus grands fantasmes. Lorsqu'il avait vu que la lumière s'était allumée à côté il s'était empressé d'éteindre la sienne, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était déjà là. Il s'installa, comme à son habitude sur le rocking chair près de sa fenêtre. Il la regarda se diriger vers sa chaine et l'allumer.

Elle commença à se déhancher langoureusement au rythme lent de la musique et laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol.

Edward bloqua devant la nudité de la jeune femme. Deux ans qu'il l'observait nuit et jour et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait nue. Elle était divinement parfaite. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à faire dériver ses mains sur son corps.

Il détacha la serviette qui enserrait sa taille car il devenait clairement beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi dur pour qui que ce soit. Et dire qu'elle n'était même pas dans la même pièce que lui!

Bella savait qu'il était là, à peine à quelques mètres et s'imaginait très bien l'état dans lequel il devait être. Son intimité s'humidifia comme jamais tandis qu'elle continuait ses attouchements. Ses tétons étaient des zones hautement érogènes pour elle, elle avait déjà atteint l'orgasme une fois rien qu'en se caressant ainsi.

Edward était à la limite de la rupture cérébrale, il lui semblait que tout le sang avait quitté son corps pour se concentrer sur sa queue. Da sa main droite, il l'enserra et commença de doux va et vient tout en admirant la créature de ses rêves se pincer les tétons et haleter sous la sensation.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit erratique tandis qu'une de ses mains se dirigea vers son intimité. Son ventre se contracta alors qu'elle portait une attention toute particulière à son clitoris. De son autre main, elle choya un de ses seins. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir en se satisfaisant elle-même. Elle aurait pu continuer encore comme ça, jusqu'à son apogée mais elle avait d'autres plans.

Edward soupira de frustration en voyant Bella se lever et se diriger vers son bureau. Pourquoi arrêtait-elle? Elle n'avait pas joui, alors pourquoi?

Une vibration le sortit de ses pensées, il attrapa son portable sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Allume la lumière_, disait le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il sourit. Ainsi donc elle savait qu'il était là. Ne voulant pas laisser passer cette chance, il s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'elle vit que la lumière s'allumait à côté, elle jubila intérieurement. Ils étaient à présent tout deux nus l'un devant l'autre et chacun à sa fenêtre.

Edward fut le premier à réagir, il la brula du regard tout en reprenant sa queue en main. Bella gémit à la vue du demi-dieu en train de se soulager.

_Putain qu'il est bien monté_, pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux la transcendaient, la dévoraient, la caressaient. Elle aurait pu jouir sur l'instant, rien qu'avec son regard.

Elle reprit donc ses activités solitaires et, sans plus attendre, fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts dans son antre pour soulager la pression qu'engendrait la vision hautement érotique de son voisin en train de se branler.

C'est ensemble qu'ils gémirent.

C'est ensemble qu'ils haletèrent.

C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent éteindre leurs lumières respectives.

Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla, Bella savait comment elle allait faire pour mettre son plan à l'œuvre. Elle fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette, se maquillant un peu plus qu'habituellement. Pour s'habiller, elle choisit une petite jupe noire plissée façon uniforme scolaire, et une chemise blanche, légère et quelque peut transparente, puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses sœurs.

Dans la salle à manger, elle retrouva Alice assise à la "table d'honneur" et prit place a côté d'elle après avoir fait un tour au buffet.

-Salut Alice, alors bien dormi ?

-Mouais, bof... Je dormirais sûrement mieux dans des bras musclés...!

-Ah ben justement, tu me fais penser à quelque-chose ! Et si on organisait un bal costumé ?

-Bells, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais des fois je me pose vraiment des questions sur ta santé mentale, ma chérie ! Il est où le rapport entre le fait que je dorme toute seule et l'organisation d'un bal costumé ?

-Ben, qui dit bal, dit cavalier, et qui dit cavalier, dit chance de ne pas se réveiller seule ... CQFD ! Il Faut organiser un bal !

- Mouais, ton argument me semble acceptable ... Mais dis-moi, t'as l'air d'avoir pas mal réfléchi à la question ! Que me caches-tu Mademoiselle Je-Suis-Un-Ange, alias Isabella Marie Swan ?

-Alors pour votre information, Mademoiselle Mary Alice Brandon, je ne te cache rien, c'est juste que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas organisé de fête, et que hier soir je m'ennuyais, alors j'y ai pensé, c'est tout, y'a pas à chercher midi à quatorze heure!

-Ok, ok, ça va, pardon! Bon, ben alors vas-y, dit moi ce à quoi tu as pensé.

-Alors voilà, j'imagine ça sous forme d'une soirée "secrète", tu sais, un peu à la façon des bals vénitiens. Toutes les personnes invitées devraient porter un masque afin de ne pas révéler leur identité, comme ça, ça pimenterait un peu les choses !

- J'aime beaucoup ton idée ! Mais je ne sais pas si les Rhô Alpha aiment le principe de la soirée...

-Mais qui a parlé des Rhô Alpha ? Moi je voyais plutôt les Sigma Phi...Tu sais, ils savent mieux faire la fête, et au moins, ils ne dormiront pas tous à 22h parce qu'ils ont bu trois bières !

-Bella, Bella, Bella, ton idée est géniale, mais je crois que tu as oublié un léger détail : Rose ne veut absolument rien avoir à faire avec les Sigma Phi Omega! Tu sais bien qu'elle les considère comme des moins que rien. Même si je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut avoir contre eux, elle n'acceptera jamais de faire une fête avec leur fraternité.

-Je sais, et c'est là que tu interviens ! Il faut que tu m'aide à la convaincre Ali ! Et je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un te refuser quelque-chose !

-Ma Bells, tu es trop drôle ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse avaler ça à Rose ! Tu m'aurais demandé d'aller te chercher la lune que ça aurait été plus simple pour moi !

-De toute façon Alice, je ne te donne pas le choix ! Soit tu arrives à convaincre Rose, soit je lui révèle ce que tu fais dans la salle des archives de la bibliothèque !

-OH MON DIEU ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? Et surtout, comment oses-tu me faire un chantage pareil ? Je croyais qu'on était des sœurs ! Et entre sœurs on ne se plante pas un couteau dans le dos !

-Oh Alice, s'il te plait, ne sors pas les violons ! Vous étiez tellement peu discrets, que je me demande encore comment la bibliothécaire ne vous a pas remarqués ! Et ce n'est pas du chantage, je te mets juste un peu de pression pour que tu parvienne à convaincre Rosalie !

-Oui ben justement, on parle de la Présidente de notre sororité là ! Tu sais, celle qui peut être la plus adorable des personnes, et la seconde d'après se transformer en reine des glaces !

-Allez, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça quand même !

-Tu ne l'as pas vu faire pleurer tout un groupe de footballeurs bien baraqués ! C'était vraiment flippant!

-S'il-te-plait Alice, fais ça pour moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce bal !

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Non, je ne sais pas ! Mais tu vas cracher le morceau et vite ma Bells, je te le promets ! Allez accouche, c'est quoi son prénom ?

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

-Du Sigma Phi qui fait battre ton petit cœur, et qui te pousse à organiser cette petite fête !

-En tout cas, il ne s'appelle pas Jas...

-Ok, toi, moi, ma chambre, tout de suite !

Elle attrapa Bella par la manche et la força a la suivre. Une fois dans la chambre, Alice verrouilla la porte et se retourna vers son amie:

-Ok, oui, je suis dingue de Jazz, il est merveilleux, et mon Dieu, oui c'est une bête de sexe ! Alors moi aussi je veux que nos deux confréries se rapprochent ! Mais toi, Bella, tu me caches quelque-chose, et je n'aime pas ça, parce que je sais que tu vas encore te fourrer dans un sale pétrin, et que c'est encore moi qui vais devoir t'en sortir, alors crache le morceau ! C'est qui ?

-Bon, d'accord, je vais tout te dire, mais tu dois jurer sur la prochaine collection printemps/été Louboutin que tu ne hurleras pas !

-T'es dure là ! Mais ok, je le jure !

- Bon, ben, euuh, en fait, il se pourrait que celuisurlequeljecraquesoitEd ward !

-Quoi ? Répète, j'ai rien compris, t'as parlé trop vite pour moi là !

-Je t'ai dit que je craquais pour sur le frère de Rosalie, c'est bon, t'es contente ?

-Non ! Toi ? Avec Ed ? Genre tous les deux ensemble ? En couple ? Genre le mec qui a baisé environ toutes les filles de ce campus, sauf celles de notre sororité ? Avec toi, la fille qui a fait un vœu de  
>chasteté et ce, jusqu'au mariage ? Je dois rêver, pince-moi que je me réveille ! AÏE, mais pour de vrai !<p>

-Alice, tu avais promis que tu ne crierais pas !

-Mais j'ai crié parce que tu m'as fait mal ! Pas pour ta révélation !

-Bon maintenant que tu sais, est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?

-Mais bien sûr que je vais t'aider, je suis sûre que tu es la fille qu'il faut à notre petit Ed pour le faire redescendre un peu sur terre !

-Oh merci Alice, tu es vraiment une sœur pour moi !

-Héhé, et dire que tu seras bientôt la belle-soeur de notre Présidente, si elle accepte votre relation et ne te bannit pas de notre maison!

-Ah ah ! Trop drôle le lutin ! Il faut que je file, je vais être en retard en Lettres Modernes, et tu sais comment peut être Charlotte...

-Ok ma belle, et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller parler à Rose, et je saurais la convaincre !

-Encore merci Ali. A plus tard!

Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras, et chacune fila à son cours.

Une fois arrivée en cours Bella pensa qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort avec Alice.

_Mais on n'a rien sans rien !_

La fin de la journée de cours avait sonné et Bella n'avait croisé personne: Ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Edward. Une journée des plus calmes même si elle était plus que frustrée de ne pas voir son  
>Adonis surtout depuis leur petit scénario de la veille. Et puis elle était impatiente de voir Rosalie espérant qu'Alice avait réussi sa mission.<p>

Pour patienter et se détendre Bella attrapa son livre préféré et s'installa sur son lit pour le dévorer pour la énième fois.

Elle fut interrompue par trois petits coups frappés à sa porte. Et derrière le seuil se trouvait la belle Rosalie.

-On peut parler? me demanda-t-elle avant de s'installer sur mon lit, en face de moi. Alice m'a avoué que tu avais besoin de distraction elle aimerait organiser une fête pour te distraire. Et tu connais Alice: Quand elle a une idée en tête…

Bella sourit, Alice avait réussi à l'impliquer, mais après tout, c'était un juste un retour de bâton. Et puis Rosalie n'avait pas deviné que l'idée ne venait pas le moins du monde de la trésorière.

-Le problème, m'avoua-t-elle. C'est qu'elle veut organiser ça avec la confrérie des Sigma Phi Omega. D'après elle, j'ai été trop dure avec Edward alors qu'il nous proposait son aide. Elle pense qu'il veut changer et que c'est notre devoir en tant qu'Alpha Omega de montrer l'exemple, de leur donner une deuxième chance. Qu'en penses-tu? Après tout, mon frère a humilié en public ton demi-frère.

-Je pense qu'Alice a raison. Une petite fête me changerait les idées et oui, il est de notre devoir de  
>monter l'exemple. Cependant je pense qu'ils doivent bien comprendre que le fait d'être les fils de riches patrons ne les rendent pas mieux que les autres, que leur réputation se fait par leur comportement. Le jardinier du campus est plus intéressant que la majorité d'entre eux. Mais la décision te revient je sais que tu as toujours fais de ton mieux pour que nous donnions le meilleur de nous-mêmes.<p>

Rosalie hocha la tête avant de saluer son bras droit et de retourner vers sa chambre. Bella était réconfortée quand à la réponse de Rosalie, elle savait qu'elle prendrait la bonne décision. Elle décida donc, de ne pas y penser et éteignit la lumière avant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

La journée du lendemain, était arrivée bien trop vite à son goût et pendant la pause déjeuner Bella reçu un sms de la part d'Alice :  
><em><strong>Comité convoqué pour une réunion extraordinaire ce soir dans ton antre en vue de la préparation d'un bal masqué.<strong>_

Bella sautilla intérieurement, et se demandait comment Alice avait réussi à faire accepter ça, à Rosalie. Finalement elle était plutôt heureuse d'avoir utilisé un moyen de pression sur le petit lutin.

_Ça a du bon quand même d'être le bras droit de Rosalie. Parfois, abuser un peu du pouvoir qu'on a, ça fait du bien !_

A la fin de sa journée, elle rentra à la sororité en ayant du mal à dissimuler son entrain. Après un repas allégé, les filles se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre.

-Alors, j'ai déjà peaufiné quelques détails, annonça Alice.

-Parfait, Alice.

-J'ai fais un croquis des invitations, pensé à un thème de soirée, réservé un traiteur, fais des arrangements avec le fleuriste, trouvé des costumes, réservé le coiffeur, le spa, la maquilleuse... récita-t-elle, complètement excitée.

-Du calme, Alice! prononça Rosalie, presque blasée.

-Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ça? demanda Bella.

-C'est simple, je suis la numéro 3 des Alpha Omega! pépia le petit lutin en talons aiguilles. Si je n'étais pas aussi efficace pour m'occuper de notre trésorerie et de tous les évènements que l'on organise, je ferais mieux de rejoindre les Pigma Ultra Tetra Egma et devenir le bras droit de Lauren Mallory! Ca la changerait de Victoria "je-mise-tout-dans-les-fesses-et-dans-le-roulage-des-R'!

C'est pour ça que le lendemain matin, Edward fut surprit de découvrir dans la boite aux lettres de sa confrérie une belle et épaisse enveloppe signée du sceau des Alpha Omega.

Sa curiosité prit très vite le dessus alors il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et d'en lire le contenu:

Il fut d'abord surpris de tomber sur un petit mot de sa sœur qui cachait tant bien que mal des invitations:

_Edward,_

_Je sais que tu ne me portes plus vraiment dans ton cœur depuis que tu as découvert la vérité sur la relation d'Isabella et Jacob Black, mais je tiens à me faire pardonner, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que tu cherchais à rattraper tes erreurs passées._

_Pour cela, je te propose une alliance entre nos deux confréries, une alliance que je ne cacherais pas au reste du Campus._

_Pour prouver ma bonne foi, tu trouveras en ci-joint des invitations -réservées seulement aux membres de ta fraternité- invitations que j'ai déjà envoyé aux membres de confréries V.I.P._

_En espérant te voir lors de notre bal masqué._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Rose._

_._

Edward avait le cœur serré en lisant la lettre de sa sœur car même s'il était touché par ses mots et par ses actes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grincer des dents face à son manque d'explications. Pourtant il savait que Rosalie ne lui parlerait jamais de choses personnelles par écrit, qu'elle préfèrerait lui dire les choses en face, mais il n'était pas une personne patiente.

C'est incertain qu'il lit le premier carton d'invitation de la petite pile:

_Chers Elus,_

_La sonorité "Alpha Omega" est heureuse de vous inviter, vous et votre confrérie, au bal masqué que nous organisons en l'honneur de notre future alliance avec les "Sigma Phi Omega"._

_Nous comptons sur votre présence et votre créativité sur vos costumes ce samedi, dès dix-neuf heures, afin que nous puissions partager un repas digne d'un Roi avant l'ouverture du bal._

_Ces cartons d'invitation ne sont valables que pour une seule personne - aucun invité extérieur aux confréries sélectionnées n'est accepté en nos murs- les identités de leurs détenteurs seront contrôlés à l'entrée._

_Nous comptons sur votre présence,_

_Rosalie Cullen_

_Présidente des "Alpha Omega"_

_._

Dire que le reste des Sigma Phi Omega étaient choqués puis euphoriques en apprenant la nouvelle était un euphémisme.

Qui aurait cru que leur président, grâce à ses mesures certes drastiques, réussirait à atteindre ses objectifs en aussi peu de temps?

Edward Cullen était désormais vénéré par tous ses condisciples qui respectaient à la lettre -même si c'était dur- toutes les nouvelles règles de la maison.

C'est impatiemment qu'ils se préparèrent à la soirée des Alpha Omega car pour la première fois, les Sigma Phi Omega étaient autorisés à pénétrer dans leur maison. Ils en étaient même les invités d'honneurs!

Edward, dans son costume du Fantôme de l'Opéra, réunit ses frères dans le salon puis, après avoir donné les consignes de la soirée, les dirigea vers le manoir de sa sœur, impatient de renouer ses liens avec Rosalie mais surtout de voir Bella.

Comme il avait été prévenu lors de l'invitation, deux membres de la confrérie de sa sœur demandait à tous les invités de se démasquer dans l'entrée, le temps de vérifier leur identité. Mais ce que Edward ne se doutait pas c'est que c'était Bella qui avait demandé cette mesure et qu'elle avait demandé un rapport pour savoir qui se cachait derrière les masques.

Personne n'osa protester cette mesure, de peur de se faire éjecter de la fête alors qu'Edward se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se débarrasser d'Emmett et de Jasper pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de sa belle. En observant Jasper, il se rendit compte que cela ne poserait pas de problème car lui aussi semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son second se volatilisa.

_Bon, un de moins,_ pensa-t-il.

Emmett, quant à lui, l'entrainait vers le buffet pendant qu'il comparait, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, cette soirée à leur fête. Résultat des courses: Edward ne trouva aucun point de comparaison. Ici, tout était classe de bon goût et chaque détail était recherché. Raffiné, voilà comment il pouvait décrire la confrérie de sa sœur.

En observant ses frères, il ne put que constater qu'il était heureux d'avoir eu le privilège d'être dans cette maison et tentait de s'en montrer digne mais il devait bien l'avouer, en jetant des coups d'œil aux membres de sa confrérie, que beaucoup ressemblaient à des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine.

-Il y a encore du boulot, soupira-t-il.

Emmett a côté de lui, était l'exemple type: Il s'empiffrait. Mais bon, l'avantage c'est, qu'obnubiler par la nourriture, son ami ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'éloignait.

Edward se dirigea directement vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage des chambres. En moins d'un quart d'heure, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses deux seconds.

_Facile,_ pensa-t-il.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'était à quel point il allait avoir du mal à trouver Bella. Il monta quelques marches afin de se donner un peu plus de hauteur. Ainsi il pouvait voir beaucoup plus de gens.

Il y avait foule et tous étaient masqués.

_C'est un peu le thème de la soirée, idiot!_

Bella, quand à elle, jubilait. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et bien qu'intoxiquée par sa présence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant la chercher.

Elle se délectait de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais touché intimement. Il semblait totalement perdu de ne pas la trouver immédiatement.

Elle eut pitié de le voir autant dans l'expectative.

_Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit facile peut-être?_

Elle rit intérieurement et décida d'écourter son calvaire.

De ses doigts habiles, elle tapa un texto et lui envoya avant de se mélanger à la foule.

Edward senti les vibrations de son téléphones dans la poche de sa tunique noire. Il s'empressa de lire et hoqueta de stupeur.

_Je suis née en 1845. J'ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Je suis veuve deux fois et mon dernier mari me quitte à la mort de notre fille. J'ai vécu la guerre de sécession aux premières loges bien que je ne sois qu'un personnage de fiction. Mon interprète la plus célèbre au cinéma est sans aucun doute Vivien Leigh. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu cherches, il ne te reste plus qu'à me trouver..._

- Elle est douée... Très douée... murmura-t-il pour lui même. Allez Cullen, à toi de montrer que tu n'es pas aussi idiot qu'elle ne le pense!

_Edward, un effort concentre toi, bordel C'est une fiction, un film brune aux yeux verts la guerre de sécession, mince j'suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu!_

Son portable se remit à vibrer, un sms publicitaire, qu'il effaça et, au moment ou il allait le glisser à nouveau dans sa poche, l'idée de faire une rapide recherche grâce à la fée du net lui vint à l'esprit.

Il tapa le nom de Vivien Leigh et lança la recherche avant de regarder discrètement les résultats, ne voulant pas montrer comment il avait trouvé la réponse.

Cette dernière arriva avec des photos à la clé, que demander de plus ?

Alors Edward chercha dans la foule une robe ample, des froufrous, des rubans de satin, en clair: Une robe de l'ancien temps.

_Je vais être son Clark Gable_, pensa-t-il en souriant, adorant cet incroyable acteur qui avait aussi joué dans "Autant on emporte le vent".

Une fois sa Scarlett repérée, il descendit à sa rencontre.

Il allait enfin l'approcher, mais avant que franchir les quelques mètres qu'il la séparait d'elle, Emmett l'alpaga, faisant ruminer intérieurement son chef.

Sous le regard moqueur de Bella qui s'éloigna, une seule phrase s'imposa à Edward:

_Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !_

-Ed', il faut que je te parle!

-Ca ne peut pas attendre, Em'? soupira-t-il alors qu'il regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver Bella.

-Non, Edward, ce n'est plus possible!

Le ton d'Emmett inquiéta le Président des Sigma Phi Omega car jamais il n'avait entendu le grand colosse être inquiet ou sérieux. Pire, le grand brun semblait mal à l'aise, scrutant lui aussi la salle, sans jamais arrêter son regard sur un point de la pièce.

-Je t'écoute, Emmett. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Sache que je n'ai en aucun cas trahis la confrérie! commença-t-il vivement avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ca m'est juste tombé dessus comme ça, sans même que je ne le désire. Mais ça fait des semaines! Et... Et j'en deviens dingue!

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Edward.

-Je te promets que j'ai tout fait pour réfréner mes pulsions! continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de son ami. Je les ai tellement réfréné que je n'ai pas baiser depuis presque un mois maintenant! _Un mois!_ Et la frustration ainsi que la peur de décevoir un de vous deux me rend fou!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés ne comprenait rien au charabia de son acolyte même s'il se doutait bien qu'il se confessait en quelque sorte, qu'il demandait son approbation.

-Je voulais faire les choses bien, Ed', te demander ta bénédiction avant mais je n'y croyais plus jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive l'invitation des Alpha Omega, qu'on s'allie enfin à elles...

-Explique-toi clairement! s'impatienta-t-il, à bout de nerf.

-Je suis amoureux de Rosalie.

_Que... Quoi?_

-Ed', dis quelque chose.

-Mes chers amis, s'exclama la voix de Rosalie qui était montée sur une élégante et grande estrade, je vous remercie de votre présence parmi nous ce soir, pour célébrer à nos côtés, la nouvelle alliance entre les Alpha Omega dont je suis la Présidente et les Sigma Phi Omega! Ces derniers représentent à ce jour la vraie valeur masculine d'une confrérie et c'est pourquoi, je suis fière de pouvoir enfin m'associer avec eux! Fière de leur ouvrir ma maison et de vous présenter à tous mon frère, Edward Cullen, leur représentant depuis le début de cette année scolaire! Alors, mes amis, mes sœurs, veuillez l'applaudir et l'accueillir comme l'un des vôtres!

Et la salle explosa. Des applaudissements retentirent de toute part, ainsi que des sifflements mais la tête d'Edward était vide sous les révélations d'Emmett et sous la déclaration de sa sœur.

Tout arrivait beaucoup trop vite, si vite, qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire.

-Edward, vient me rejoindre! appela Rosalie en le voyant complètement figé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, souriant malgré tout, restant le plus impassible possible afin de ne pas trahir son trouble. Car il ne voulait malgré tout, pas perdre la seule chance de s'allier aux Alpha Omega et donc à Bella.

Rosalie resplendissait dans son costume de Cléopatre et même si son visage était caché par un masque blanc qu'elle avait décoré pour se rapprocher de son personnage et que ses longs cheveux blonds étaient camouflés par une coiffe au carré noir, son corps trahissait son identité.

Emmett l'avait d'ailleurs trouvé au premier coup d'œil et n'avait pu s'empêcher de la contempler quelques minutes avant de se rabattre sur le buffet de peur que Jasper ou Edward ne découvre son secret:

Il était amoureux de Rosalie.

Il ne savait pas comment, ça lui était juste tombé dessus sans prévenir.

Pourtant il la connaissait depuis son entrée en fac étant la sœur d'Edward mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle partageait tous ses cours, suivant le même cursus scolaire que lui. Et si, au début, il avait été ébloui par sa beauté, ses ardeurs avaient vite été refroidis par sa froideur puis par son appartenance à la sonorité qui clashait la sienne.

Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux devoir de génie mécanique qu'ils avaient dû faire ensemble.

Ce devoir qui avait permis à Emmett de briser la glace qui entourait Rosalie.

Ce devoir qui les avaient rapprochés, tellement qu'ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble avant que la plantureuse blonde ne se souvienne de _qui_ il était: Membre de la fraternité dont elle détestait les mœurs et le play boy de ses dames.

Elle s'était vite rhabillée sous le regard ahuri d'Emmett qui avait tenté de la retenir avant qu'elle n'explose sous ses incessantes questions, qu'elle ne lui crache au visage toutes les raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec un connard qui baisait à tout va avec tout se qui porte une jupe avant de fuir leur salle d'étude.

C'était il y a un mois et Emmett avait voulu changer pour elle car il s'était sentit comme une merde aux yeux de Rosalie alors qu'il était quelqu'un de bien: Il allait tous les mercredis aux foyers de Chicago afin d'emmener les enfants jouer au base-ball -entre autres- avec lui, était un travailleur acharné malgré son côté grand plaisantin et quelqu'un de droit.

Mais Rosalie le condamnait parce qu'il aimait coucher avec des filles. Certes, il en avait connu pas mal et était plutôt expérimenté, mais elle ne pouvait pas le juger à cause de ça!

Et pourtant si et c'est pourquoi il avait été résolu à changer ses habitudes pour lui prouver qu'il était digne d'elle.

Mais un autre problème s'était ajouté à la liste de ses _défauts_: Son appartenance au Sigma Phi Omega.

Il avait failli baisser les bras au bout d'un mois parce qu'il savait que sans un revirement de situation au sein même de sa fraternité, jamais sa confrérie ne changerait et il avait cru qu'Edward ne souhaiterait jamais changer la vision de sa maison.

Jusqu'à son idée farfelue de se trouver une petite-amie.

Ce fut cette idée grotesque qui enclencha une réforme complète chez les Sigma Phi Omega et qui lui ouvrit, en grand, les portes des Alpha Omega.

C'est pourquoi il avait voulu avouer à son Président qu'il était amoureux de sa sœur ce soir.

Parce que maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'obstacles entre lui et Rosalie, à part peut-être la colère d'Edward qui montait sur l'estrade installée pour l'occasion d'un pas raide malgré son sourire que ne cachait pas son masque blanc.

-Chers invités, sourit Rosalie après avoir enlacé son frère. Ce soir, vous avez le privilège d'assister en direct, à l'union de nos deux confréries.

Elle se tourna complètement vers Edward qui fit de même et c'est face à face qu'ils scandèrent l'un après l'autre le discours des unions de confréries:

-Moi, Rosalie Lilianne Cullen, Présidente de la sonorité "Alpha Omega", me lie, de ma propre volonté et désir, à la fraternité "Sigma Phi Omega". Je m'engage au nom de ma confrérie, à les guider, les épauler, à leur porter secours en cas de besoin car à partir de ce moment, leurs membres deviennent les miens. Ma maison devient leur maison. Seuls notre force et vos valeurs sauront nous préserver et nous aider de tout!

-Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, Président de la fraternité "Sigma Phi Omega", me lie, de ma propre volonté et désir, à la sonorité "Alpha Omega". Je m'engage au nom de ma confrérie, à les guider, les épauler, à leur porter secours en cas de besoin car à partir de ce moment, leurs membres deviennent les miens. Ma maison devient leur maison. Nous n'échouons jamais dans ce que nous entretenons.

Bella assistait non loin à la cérémonie d'union, émue. Elle savait à quel point cet évènement comptait pour Rosalie qui, malgré les apparences, tenait énormément à son frère jumeau.

Mais quand elle fut appelée par sa Présidente pour clôturer l'union, tandis que Jasper le fut aussi par Edward, tout calme la quitta car elle savait que le bel Adonis ne la laisserait pas s'échapper aussi facilement maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé.

C'est pourquoi elle signa rapidement le registre officiel des Unions de Northwestern avant de vite fait serrer la main du blond puis d'Edward, afin de se coller à Rosalie alors qu'ils quittèrent tous les quatre l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Et alors qu'elle cru avoir réussit à s'échapper, une main s'empara de son poignet avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face au Fantôme de l'Opéra en personne:

-Tu croyais pouvoir me fuir indéfiniment, Scarlett? lui souffla la douce voix de velours d'Edward.

Se fut ce moment là qu'Alice décida de demander l'approbation de Bella pour rejoindre son Adonis blond. Edward dû lâcher sa prise mais ne quitta pas des yeux sa belle, son regard la dévorant. Derrière le masque de la numéro 2 des Alpha Omega, des rougeurs étaient visibles ce qui fit se retourner Alice afin d'identifier ce qui provoquait tant d'effets à son amie.

Son regard se promena d'Edward à Bella, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je vois que je dérange! Bon et bien moi aussi je vais retrouver celui qui m'attend!

Bella et Edward éclatèrent de rire en voyant s'éloigner la tornade Alice avant que ce dernier n'en profite pour se rapprocher dangereusement de celle qu'il convoitait.

Les multiples épaisseurs de tissus formant les jupons de sa tenue l'empêchaient d'être plus prêt encore de son corps, et d'un bras de chaque coté de sa tête, il huma son doux parfum de freesia avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser l'électrisa. Edward ne put d'ailleurs se décoller de Bella qu'après avoir approfondit leur échange buccal en un langoureux et savoureux baiser qui dura un bon moment.

Se fut le manque d'air qui le força à s'écarter de la belle jeune femme.

Puis sans un mot, Bella prit la main de son Adonis et l'entraina à l'étage, rencontrant au passage d'autres couples qui semblaient avoir les mêmes intentions.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte avant de fortement déglutir, son regard fuyant celui d'Edward qui la regardait, interrogateur:

-Tout va bien? souffla-t-il, le cœur serré qu'elle puisse lui refuser l'accès à sa couche, à elle.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, perdue dans des pensées qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir: Ses souvenirs d'avec le peu d'hommes qui avaient traversés sa vie et qui avaient laissés leurs marques sur son manque de confiance en soi.

-Bella, continua Edward qui déposa sa main sous son menton afin de le relever vers lui et croiser ses yeux chocolats, je ne te ferais aucun mal, et ne te forcerait en aucun cas à coucher avec moi. Tu me fais confiance?

Et c'était là, le nœud du problème:

-Non, répondit-elle doucement. Et je ne peux pas te l'accorder. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vu sur toi.

Les traits du visage d'Edward semblaient s'affaisser sous la tristesse qui le gagnait face aux révélations de Bella avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne redevienne impassible:

-Pourquoi alors? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé t'approcher? expliqua-t-il après avoir vu l'incompréhension de Bella.

-Pour Rose, et Alice qui sont amoureuses de deux membres de ta confrérie, dit-elle, hésitante tout en rougissant de gêne.

Mais Edward voyait clair en elle et savait qu'elle mentait ou plutôt, qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout:

-La vérité, Bella! tonna Edward, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez devant son mensonge flagrant.

Le ton menaçant du Président des Sigma Phi Omega la poussa à bout:

-La vérité? s'énerva-t-elle. La vérité est que je hais les mecs comme toi! Les mecs incapables de penser avec autres choses que ce qu'ils ont dans leurs pantalons! Qui ne respectent rien à part eux-mêmes! Les mecs qui ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font autour d'eux par leurs comportements déplorables! Et tu en fais partie, Edward! Tu en es même leur chef!

-Pourquoi m'avoir laissé t'approcher? répéta-t-il, dévasté par les propos de Bella mais ne comprenant toujours pas la raison derrière ses actes.

-Tu semblais intéressé par moi alors j'ai décidé de te faire gouter ta propre médecine!

Edward avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il enleva son masque blanc puis retira celui de Bella avant de prendre son visage en coupe et vriller ses émeraudes dans les yeux de la jeune femme:

-Ca ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que je pouvais réellement tenir à toi? Que ça fait des années que je veux être avec toi mais que je voulais profiter de la fac?

-En tout cas tu me l'as vraiment bien montré! lança-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte, sarcastique, alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir à travers sa fenêtre.

-On fait tous des erreurs, Bella, soupira-t-il, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant alors qu'ils étaient plaquer en arrière par du gel. Moi le premier. Es-tu prête à me rejeter pour ça?

Bella le regarda, incertaine alors qu'une larme perla sa joue.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses émotions se battaient avec sa raison:

-Je voudrais pouvoir t'accepter dans ma vie, mais se serait prendre le risque de souffrir et ça, je ne le veux plus! Plus jamais!

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver ma sincérité? questionna difficilement Edward.

-Rien, souffla-t-elle, lasse.

Elle essuya sa joue mouillée avant de caresser la mâchoire d'Edward, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues:

-J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent, avoua-t-elle. Au revoir, Edward, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre sans qu'Edward ne cherche à la retenir.

-Au revoir, Bella, souffla-t-il une fois la porte fermée.

Edward était perdu dans ses pensées, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été si méprisant envers la gente féminine, en colère après ce que Bella venait de lui cracher au visage, et perdu de ne pouvoir être à ses cotés...

Il lui fallait mettre les choses au clair, faire le point. Il sortit du Manoir et retourna dans sa chambre, une bouteille de Vodka à la main pour noyer son chagrin.

Car oui il en avait. Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois il était réellement et sincèrement amoureux. De Bella.

Mais aussi que cet amour allait être dur à conquérir, qu'il allait devoir changer son mode de vie comme il l'avait promis à sa sœur et aux membres présents à l'ouverture du bal costumé.

Cette alliance devait être réelle et non une façade. Et en tant que président, il en sera le modèle.

Il regarda la bouteille, se demandant s'il devait la jeter ou la boire. Son premier reflexe fut de la jeter dans la corbeille, mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer: Se retrouver seul, abandonné par celle qu'il convoitait avait eu raison de ses résolutions, remettant au lendemain le départ du nouvel Edward.

Et il but.

Gorgée, par gorgée.

Tout en repassant en boucle les mots de Bella dans sa tête.

Tout en se demandant comment il allait faire pour obtenir la confiance de Bella.

Tout en sentant la nostalgie, puis la tristesse, prendre le dessus sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait de l'alcool car il se rendit compte que rien ne pourrait le blanchir aux yeux de sa belle.

Quatre ans qu'il était raide dingue d'elle et pourtant il avait laissé passer sa chance. Et tout ça, pourquoi? Pour pouvoir être libre de baiser avec des filles bien fades comparées à elle.

Il s'en tirait les cheveux de frustration avant de sentir une sourde colère envers lui monter en flèche dans son corps.

Il avait envie de se foutre une raclée pour la monumentale connerie qu'il avait commise après sa rupture d'avec Maggie, sa première petite-amie sérieuse, alors qu'il était en dernière année de lycée.

Oui, il avait beaucoup souffert de leur séparation -elle l'avait quitté parce qu'ils n'allaient pas dans les mêmes universités- mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tirer un trait sur les relations sérieuses comme il l'avait décidé à l'époque.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, dire pour que Bella le croit sincère, qu'il lui sera toujours fidèle et qu'il l'aimera toujours?

Et c'est là qu'il eut un déclic.

Sa lueur d'espoir dans ses ténèbres.

La solution à son problème.

-Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

Il s'empara de son portable avant de composer le numéro de son père qui, à cause de son travail de médecin, le laissait toujours allumé, de jour comme de nuit:

-Dr Cullen, bonjour? souffla la voix endormie de Carlisle.

-Papa, j'ai besoin de toi! s'écria-t-il vivement.

-Edward? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à... A trois heures et demie du matin?!

-Ecoute-moi, papa! s'impatienta le jeune homme au bord de l'hystérie. J'ai besoin que tu me ramènes ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet demain matin, à la première heure!

-Edward, dit Carlisle d'un ton exaspéré. Tu ne peux pas aller à la pharmacie pour aller t'acheter des préservatifs?

-S'il te plait, papa, ce que contient ce tiroir est vraiment important pour moi!

-Mais...

-Faut que je te laisse, papa! coupa Edward, j'ai encore pleins d'autres choses à faire pour que demain soit parfait! Embrasse maman pour moi! Bye!

Maintenant, il avait plusieurs autres coups de fils à passer, à commencer par Rosalie.

Bella se réveilla en ce lendemain de fête complètement déprimée.

Heureusement, c'était dimanche, elle pouvait donc faire une belle grasse matinée qui lui éviterait de sortir de sa chambre et de montrer à toute sa maison ses yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir versés toutes les larmes de son corps pendant la nuit.

Elle soupira avant de replonger dans ses pensées, sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Edward et qui l'avait empêché de dormir.

Malgré sa tristesse, elle n'arrivait pas à haïr Edward. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

Elle se rappela de sa première année de fac, quand elle l'avait rencontré au petit café de la bibliothèque :

Il lui avait offert un chocolat chaud parce qu'elle ruminait dans sa barbe qu'il n'y ait plus de muffin aux fruits rouges avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans une conversation simple mais confortable. A ce moment-là, elle était déjà tombée sous son charme et elle avait cru que c'était réciproque avant qu'elle ne découvre qui était vraiment Edward Cullen.

Elle avait alors pris ses distances même si le jeune homme persistait à lui parler et c'est comme ça que malgré elle, elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Son entrée dans sa sonorité l'avait aidé à s'éloigner de lui mais Edward restait toujours dans les parages, la hantant, la rendant complètement dépendante malgré la jalousie qui la bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Ça la rendait malade de le voir coucher avec toutes ses filles devant ses yeux alors qu'en journée il donnait l'impression de ne voir qu'elle. Elle en avait conclut qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une simple amie, la seule fille qu'il ne voulait pas baiser.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, peu de temps après son idée saugrenue de se trouver une petite-amie, où il lui avait avoué qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient masturbés en se regardant l'un l'autre de par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Elle s'était sentie si connectée à lui qu'elle avait cru qu'une relation amoureuse pouvait être possible. Mais il avait fallut qu'elle repense à son comportement pendant ces quatre dernières années alors qu'elle l'amenait dans sa chambre d'où elle avait assisté à ses soirées mouvementées pendant que ses souvenirs d'avec Riley et Diego revenaient la hanter, pour qu'elle bloque.

Et elle avait mis un terme à leur « _relation »_.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer à le séduire, à le faire payer et à le laisser entrer plus profondément dans son cœur : Elle était trop impliquée et ne voulait pas souffrir davantage.

-Toc, toc, s'écria Rosalie en entrant dans la chambre de Bella, l'air complètement ravie.

-Non, râla tristement la belle brune en s'emparant de sa couette pour se recouvrir. Qu'on me laisse tranquille !

-Debout la marmotte ! chantonna la somptueuse blonde. On part en voyage !

-Noooooooooon ! Je veux dormir !

Mais Rosalie ne se laissa pas démonter par son attitude et s'empara de la couette avant de fortement la tirer en arrière, faisant haleter Bella qui frissonna sous le changement de température.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de faire part à son amie son mécontentement face à ce qu'elle venait de faire que Rose la regard incrédule :

-Putain, je ne le crois pas ! Ce bâtard ne m'avait pas menti en me disant qu'il t'avait fait souffrir !

Bella était prête à tout nier en bloc, à lui raconter qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse de ne plus regarder _Titanic_ mais resta figée de stupeur face à ses derniers mots :

-Tu as parlé à Edward ? s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie avant de se rendre compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre.

-Laisse tomber, Bella, dit Rosalie, dédaigneuse, je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer : Emmett et moi, on va se marier !

-QUOI ?! m'écria la brune, fortement, ahurie.

-Prépare ton sac, ma belle, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa réaction. On s'envole à Las Vegas dans trente minutes !

-Mais demain on a cours !

-Je me suis déjà organisée avec nos professeurs et ils ont acceptés de nous donner une journée de libre. Ils nous ont d'ailleurs déjà fait délivrer les cours que l'on manquera !

-Rose !

-Bella, s'agaça Rosalie. Je vais me marier dans quelques heures alors je te prierai de te lever, t'habiller et te préparer à partir et ce, avec le sourire, car si tu ne viens pas, je vais être très en colère et tu sais comment je peux être quand je suis extrêmement énervée !

Bella soupira, capitulant même si elle maudissait intérieurement sa présidente de lui infliger ce mariage : Sa vie amoureuse n'était déjà pas assez dramatique pour devoir assister à la fin heureuse de Rosalie et Emmett ?

-Oh, et prends cette petite robe blanche que tu ne mets que rarement ! Je tiens à ce que mes deux demoiselles d'honneur soient en blanc ! Et dépêche-toi, sinon j'appelle Alice qui sera, malgré qu'elle soit en train de préparer sa valise, ravie de t'aider à te préparer !

La jolie brune s'empara de la fameuse robe avant de prendre sa trousse de toilettes et quelques vêtements de rechange, l'esprit complètement ailleurs sous le regard satisfait de Rosalie.

Sans même que la principale concernée ne s'en rende compte, elle était dans le jet privée de leur sonorité accompagnée de sa Présidente et d'Alice alors que l'avion entama sa descente vers la capitale du Nevada.

Et alors que ses amies s'extasiaient d'être enfin arrivées, Bella, elle, resta muette, ne regardant même pas le nouvel environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle fut ramenée sur terre par une main qui se posa sur son épaule :

-Lâche-moi, Alice, j'ai pas envie de…

Mais elle s'arrêta nette de parler quand elle remarqua, en se retournant, que ce n'était pas le petit lutin en talons aiguilles qui l'avait empêché d'oublier le pourquoi de sa présence à Vegas.

Non, il s'agissait de celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis quatre ans.

-Salut Bella, souffla Edward.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Devait-il continuer la poursuivre alors qu'elle voulait l'oublier ? Elle se demandait même ce qu'il faisait ici, avant de se rappeler que Rose était sa sœur et Emmett, l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle à contre cœur, tout en cherchant un moyen de le fuir.

Sauf qu'Edward remarqua très vite ses yeux fuyants, pensant qu'elle avait des incertitudes, et même s'il voulait crier sa frustration et le manque d'aide de la part de sa sœur dans son plan, il tenta un sourire :

-Je suis content que tu sois venue.

-Je ne suis là que pour le mariage de Rosalie, asséna-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, défensive.

-Que…Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. Rose va se marier ?

Il releva la tête vers la belle blonde et la vit avec Emmett qui lui susurrait quelque chose dans son oreille alors qu'elle admirait une bague à son doigt.

_Putain, elle n'a pas pu me faire ça, à moi ?! Et Emmett qui ne m'a rien dit !_

Edward serra les poings mais reprit vite contenance quand Bella parla :

-Ben oui, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ?

_Pour moi ! _avait-il envie de lui dire mais à la place, il lui attrapa la main et la tira un peu à l'écart tandis qu'elle protestait. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et en sortit un écrin en velours :

-Parce que je l'ai demandé à Rosalie !

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Bella, s'exaspéra-t-il, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots pour tout lui expliquer. Hier, tu m'as dis ne jamais pouvoir m'accorder ta confiance et comme je… Je… Je t'…

Il poussa un cri rageur parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait avant d'inspirer profondément. Il prit son visage en coupe, tout en vrillant ses émeraudes dans ceux de Bella :

-Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, Bella. Je sais que j'ai merdé ces quatre dernières années mais je… Je tiens énormément à toi. Trop même pour te laisser tranquille. Et je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te feras changer d'avis. Alors j'ai réfléchis et j'ai compris quelque chose : Je dois te prouver par mes actes les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

-Tes sentiments ? balbutia-t-elle dans un souffle à peine inaudible, les yeux s'écarquillant quand ils virent ce que contenait l'écrin.

-Epouse-moi, Isabella, demanda Edward.

-Que… Quoi ?

-C'est pour notre mariage que j'avais demandé à Rose de te faire venir à Las Vegas ! s'écria-t-il, ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer. J'ai demandé à mon père de me ramener la bague de ma grand-mère car cet anneau est réservé à la femme que j'aime ! Car oui, Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime ! Comme un dingue ! Et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te prouver ma sincérité, c'est le mariage ! Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs pas que ma sœur et un de mes meilleurs amis se soient servis de mon idée pour leur compte…

Bella ne réagissait pas, complètement sonnée par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Edward qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en ne voyant aucune réaction chez sa belle alors il souffla, tendrement, presqu'abattu alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement la joue :

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas te faire souffrir, Bella, seulement je jure de t'aimer, de t'être fidèle et de t'apporter tout le bonheur que tu mérites jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. J'aimerai que tu acceptes de m'épouser, le feras-tu ? Nous donneras-tu une chance ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme martelait vivement dans sa poitrine tandis que son cerveau restait étrangement vide de pensées. Elle était perdue avant que les mots d'Edward ne s'impriment réellement en elle et que l'espoir, l'amour se réveillent en même temps que sa peur, ses interrogations.

Comment pouvait-elle accepter de l'épouser alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment ?

En quoi le mariage réglerait-il son problème de confiance alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas ?

Mais Edward l'aimait.

Il voulait la chance de lui prouver ses sentiments.

Il voulait s'engager sur du long terme, _jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._

Elle l'aimait, c'était irrévocable mais pouvait-elle le laisser définitivement entrer dans sa vie au risque qu'il ne la fasse souffrir ?

_« Aimer, ce n'est pas gagner à tous les coups. C'est prendre des risques, faire des paris incertains, connaître la frayeur de perdre sa mise pour mieux savourer le frisson de la doubler. »_

Cette citation de l'écrivain français, Philippe Besson lui traversa l'esprit comme réponse et même si sa peur était toujours présente, que sa gorge lui serrait, elle continuait de tergiverser, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son cœur et son esprit bataillant fortement l'un contre l'autre.

Une main se posa sous son menton afin de relever sa tête afin qu'il puisse vriller ses yeux dans les siens :

-Je t'aime, Bella, dit-il simplement, son regard dévoilant la véracité de ses mots.

-Je… Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en sanglotant. Mais je ne sais pas si ça suffit.

-Epouse-moi, Bella, supplia-t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il n'arrivait que difficilement à retenir. S'il te plait, laisse notre amour prendre le dessus sur tes doutes ! On s'achètera une maison non loin du campus, je te ferais dix bébés si tu le souhaites, on voyagera là où tu voudras… Laisse-nous le temps de te prouver que l'on est fait pour être ensemble, qu'on sera heureux ensemble.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle au fur et à mesure de sa tirade alors il fut surpris de sentir ses lèvres si proches des siennes avant qu'il ne s'en empare après un simple chuchotement :

-Je t'aime, ma Bella.

Le baiser enflammé qu'ils échangèrent brisèrent toutes les défenses de Bella qui se mit à pleurer tout en s'accrochant désespérément à Edward, ne voulant plus le lâcher de peur qu'il ne parte et ne l'abandonne :

-Ne me quitte pas, sanglota-t-elle entre deux embrasses. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si jamais tu me laissais.

-Jamais, Bella ! Et je vais te le prouver !

Sans même attendre leurs amis, le jeune homme conduisit celle qui détenait son cœur à la chapelle la plus proche dans laquelle ils se marièrent.

Jamais leurs mains ne se lâchèrent sauf quand ils se donnèrent les alliances qu'Edward avait acheté à Chicago et Bella ne sut être pleinement heureuse que quand le prêtre déclara qu'ils étaient enfin mari et femme.

C'est l'esprit vide de contraintes et de peur que le jeune couple unis par les liens sacrés du mariage se retrouvèrent dans une suite d'un des prestigieux hôtels de la ville.

Ils étaient prêts à ne faire qu'un même si Edward était soudainement anxieux :

-Je sais que c'est ta première fois, Bella. On n'est pas obligé de le faire ce soir, on a toute la vie devant nous.

-Ça fait quatre ans que je t'attends, souffla-t-elle en réponse tout en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche. Je ne veux plus passer une nuit loin de toi.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

-Alors montre-le-moi.

Bella passa ses mains dans les pans de la chemise de son mari et la lui ôta tout en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Il frissonna, jamais il n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi exquis que ce léger toucher.

Hésitante, elle lui sourit et le regarda dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre de façon équivoque.

Autant elle était impatiente, autant elle avait peur.

Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Peur de ne pas parvenir à effacer de la mémoire de son amant les nombreuses conquêtes qu'il avait eu.

Peur de ne pas le combler sur tous les plans.

Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue avant de passer son pouce sur sa lèvre pour la relâcher de l'emprise de ses dents.

Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard, jamais elle ne pourra l'oublier. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux qu'elle sut immédiatement quoi faire et qu'elle l'embrassa sans plus se poser de question.

Rassurée qu'il lui rende son baiser, elle inséra sa langue dans sa bouche et gémit lorsqu'il se mit à la suçoter sensuellement.

Edward se sentait fier d'avoir réussit à la rassurer sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il passa les mains dans son dos et la défit de sa robe blanche qui tomba au sol en un mouvement fluide.

Il se recula un instant pour admirer sa belle. Ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle était court, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme effréné de ses respirations, elle était plus magnifique que jamais.

Il revint vers elle, et, à l'aide de ses mains sur ses hanches, la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son corps et il grogna lorsque leurs deux intimités s'effleurèrent.

Lui aussi avait peur.

A peu près pour les même raisons qu'elle d'ailleurs.

Il la désirait tellement qu'il craignait de ne pas réussir à tenir suffisamment longtemps pour faire de sa première fois un moment magique et inoubliable.

Il se demandait même, tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, si ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de remettre cette première expérience à plus tard lorsqu'il serait moins pressé de la faire sienne.

Mais les mouvements de bassins de Bella lui firent perdre définitivement la tête. Elle ondulait contre lui, sa langue taquinant son cou et le creux de son oreille, il savait que rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter maintenant.

Délicatement, il les allongea sur le lit et, la surplombant, il l'embrassa avidement, étouffant ses gémissements dans sa bouche.

Les mains d'Edward explorèrent le corps de sa femme, il avait toujours du mal à se faire à cette idée, il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre qu'elle lui avait dit oui pour la vie.

Tandis qu'il s'obstinait à maltraiter ses pointes durcies de plaisir avec ses doigts puis ensuite avec ses dents, il se fit la promesse que jamais il ne la laisserait s'en aller. Elle continua à onduler sous les assauts de sa langue sur ses mamelons. Elle n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements lorsqu'un de ses doigts passa la barrière de son dessous pour venir cajoler son clitoris gonflé de désir et d'anticipation.

Elle laissa échapper un long râle sensuel tandis qu'il se reculait d'elle pour lui ôter les dernières barrières de tissu et se délester de ses propres vêtements.

Il reprit place au dessus d'elle et lécha ses lèvres avant de lui ravager la bouche.

Leurs corps nus se frottaient l'un à l'autre comme mus de leur propre volonté d'apaiser leurs tensions mutuelles.

Son érection coulissait entre ses plis humides, ils avaient chaud, très chaud même.

-Je t'aime, souffla Edward en pénétrant Bella qui planta ses ongles dans ses épaules sous la douleur qui la gagnait quand il lui prit sa virginité.

Et il l'aima aussi avec son corps.

Bella avait envie de pleurer sous les sensations qu'elle ressentait et quand elle parvint à son premier orgasme de la soirée grâce à la langue experte de son mari, elle sut aussi qu'elle en mourrait si un jour, il la quittait.

Mais Edward ne rompit jamais la promesse qu'il lui avait faite le jour de leur mariage.

Ni après avoir obtenus leurs diplômes.

Ni après les désaccords qui les opposaient souvent.

Ni après une multitude de disputes sur leur jalousie respective.

Et encore moins après avoir découverts que Bella était enceinte, par accident, trois ans après leur mariage.

Edward avait enfin trouvé son cœur et ne comptait en aucun cas le perdre.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensés de cette histoire écrite à 8 ?

Petite anecdote : L'histoire avait été mise « en suspend » depuis le 24 janvier 2012 (date de la dernière mise-à-jour de la fiction) étant donné que personne n'avait repris la suite. Je viens à peine de la finir et de la poster sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon, mais franchement, je trouve cet OS vraiment superbe ! Merci aux filles d'avoir participés à mon petit défi ! Je vous embrasse toute !


End file.
